Buscando un futuro
by first-ayanami
Summary: TERMINADO!una chica del siglo XXII llegó a la Tierra Media a dentener el nuevo despertar de Morgoth y Sauron, junto con la comunidad tendrá que evitar esta catastrofe horrible summary
1. Default Chapter

**Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo 1: El trabajo  
  
Crucé las puertas de vidrio de aquel inmenso lugar, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con distintos códigos de contraseñas y medidas de seguridad para poder ingresar a aquel recinto, donde multitudes de seres corrían de un lugar al otro en su continuo trajín de datos, estaba poblado de computadoras y operadores que nos mantenían al corriente de lo que ocurría en todo el Universo, en el centro, en una tarima, un poco elevada sobre el resto se encontraba un inmenso sillón, rodeado por numerosos teclados y paneles. No dude en dirigirme hacia allí en busca de noticias.

"Muy buenos días XZ"- saludé a mi amigo- "que noticias tenes para mí"- el joven me miró riendo con su usual cinismo.

"si me acompañas por un café te cuento"- así era todos los días, XZ dejaba su sillón para permitirse un pequeño desayuno, antes de instalarse en su trabajo que era su perdición .

No era para menos. Con solo 20 años era el director de datos de la agencia mas importante de todo el Universo, en todos sus ramos espacio-temporales, no era un trabajo fácil, a pesar de ser todo un genio, pasaba su vida metido en el centro de datos, y tenía como labor no solo recibir la información y comunicarla a los mandos superiores, sino que también asignar la mayoría de las misiones según las capacidades de los agentes, mientras los jefes se dedicaban a hacer política u otros, especialmente los de mayor rango confiaban en él para las asignaciones, encargándose ellos mismos de las misiones mas peligrosas.

Cuando nos sentamos por fin en la cafetería de la base pedimos nuestros capuchinos diarios, con esa exquisita tarta de almendras y miel que allí preparaban. "Estos son los pequeños placeres que hacen que la vida valga"- aseguró mi amigo llevándose una porción a la boca, lo miré riendo, a pesar de pasar el día sentado era delgado y muy alto, con unos bellos ojos que parecían hechizar a las novatas por la extraña cualidad de ser mitad verdes y mitad marrones, algunas personas se sentían incomodas frente a ello, pero yo lo sentía como otra de las tantas excentricidades de mi amigo.

"Y cuales son las novedades?" –quise saber- "Destrucción de los jupiterianos?, masacres en la sección D-2938?"

"Esas son cosas del pasado- comentó- esa son las noticias de anoche- di vuelta mis ojos, vale yo no me la pasaba metida en un maldito centro de datos- hoy encontramos una apertura interdimensional natural en nuestra propia dimensión- lo mire sorprendida, eso era prácticamente imposible- solo que en el Egipto antiguo, año 4283 A.C., el dos de marzo para ser exactos, envié un grupo de científicos para que se hicieran cargo, junto con algunos soldados, no me quería arriesgar a enviar a un agente, ya ves que cada vez hay menos"

"Es que nos mandan a hacer cada cosa- aseguré- mirame a mí, ayer estuve todo el día intentando lograr un acuerdo pacífico en medio de la guerra de P-z8 y los Kstzajianos, después salí de tiro hasta la dimensión 438 para asistir como representante en la coronación del emperador, para terminar buscando en el palacio de Backingham en el siglo XVI las malditas joyas de la corona, para prevenir una guerra entre Inglaterra y Suecia, digamos que no es una vida muy fácil de llevar"

"No necesito que me lo repitas, yo mismo te di esas asignaciones"- me miró pensativo- "sabes muy bien que sos de lo mejor que hay acá y por ello tu trabajo es de los mas complicados"- suspiré, las cosas no eran fáciles en ese trabajo, y yo lo sabía diez años antes cuando había decidido entrar en la institución, solo era una niña pero totalmente conciente de lo que me esperaba, no me arrepentía de nada, a pesar de todo lo que había visto y vivido en eso cortos 17 años para muchos, pero con mas vivencias de las que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar.

Una joven entró corriendo a la cafetería y llego a nuestro lado le extendió una carta a XZ "Es urgente"- informo – acaba de llegar un informe de la dimensión P-703"- Lo miré sorprendida y corrimos al centro de datos, ya que esa dimensión estaba bajo mi jurisdicción.

"Al parecer un hombre llamado...mmm... Boca de Sauron??"- preguntó mi amigo sorprendido y asentí- "bueno, este tipo esta utilizando magia negra para despertar a los espíritus del mal de ese sitio, al parecer busca despertar ahhh...- lo mire expectante, por lo que sabía de esa dimensión se las habían arreglado bien primero con Morgoth y después con su discípulo Sauron, esperaba que no necesitaran de mi intervención.- la verdad es que al parecer quiere liberar a un tal Melkor- en ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, esas no eran buenas noticias – al parecer para también devolverle su poder a ... Sauron???"- lo mire helada, las cosas se iban a poner realmente difíciles

"Conseguime toda la info necesaria para detenerlo"- le expliqué dirigiéndome hacia las puertas- "yo voy por mis armas"  
  
Cuando regresé al lugar vestía unos pantalones negros tipo babuchas, con unas altas botas negras, una blusa blanca con mangas largas y amplias que a mitad de mi antebrazo se escondían tras unas largas muñequeras, y una gran faja que cubría desde donde comenzaba el pantalón, hasta mi cintura, de un cinturón cargaba una larga espada, en mi espalda, un carcaj con extraños grabados iba repleto de flecha y el arco descansaban apaciblemente, al igual que el hermoso halcón en mi hombro. Llevaba también un gran bolso repleto de provisiones, comida instantánea, elementos de limpieza, un botiquin y algo de ropa, además de algunas armas extras.

"Cuando dijiste que ibas por armas esperaba bombas, pistolas, metralletas, no eso"- se burló mi amigo.

"Pues estas son las armas que se utilizan allá, sabes que no podemos llevar esa tecnología donde no la hay"

"Y como estas tan segura?"- lo mire exasperada

"Esa fue la primer dimensión que me asignaron al terminar mi entrenamiento- expliqué- apenas lo supe me dirigí hacia allí, en la casa de uno de los Señores Elfos mas importantes del lugar me dieron la bienvenida, cuando le comunique a este quien era, por lo que estaba allí el me explico pacientemente la historia del lugar y me entregó estas armas como muestra de su aprecio"

"y a que habías ido exactamente si se puede saber"- me miró burlón

"Era en los tiempos en los que creía que necesitaría saber muy bien la historia de un lugar para involucrarme con él, la verdad es que lo sigo creyendo- medité- pero ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes para interiorizarme de la situación"

"La situación...- masticó XZ las palabras- la situación está muy complicada, la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que podes hacer pero la situación es esta: al parecer el tal Boca de Sauron tiene bajo a su poder a todos los orcos de la Tierra Media, así la llaman ellos, y si logra llegar a las ruinas de la ciudad perdida de Gondolin, no habrá esperanza"

"Genial,- me queje- me va a tocar revisarme toda la Tierra Media"

"Hay una cosa mas, es bastante extraña pero lo encontré en la base de datos, es un documento muy antiguo, al parecer una profecía respecto a esto"- me entregó la hoja impresa y leí:

"cuando la oscuridad parezca dormida renacerá en la ciudad escondida, solo aquellos que pudieron detenerla, los compañeros y amigos lograrán hacerlo de nuevo. Los nueve eran, nueve ahora serán, uniéndose un ángel en el oscuro pesar"- no entendí nada pero plegué el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

"Se lo mostraré a Elrond apenas llegue"-asegur

"Quieres que cuide a Hathor?"- preguntó XZ señalando al halcón en mi hombro.

"Lo mejor va a ser que me acompañe, no sea que me quede sin provisiones",- sonreí mientras acomodaba el pequeño arete en mi oreja, al presionarlo un pequeño audiófono se introducía en mi oreja, mientras se expandía un pequeño receptor hasta cerca de mi boca

"El equipo funciona- aseguró XZ,- nos vemos cuando regreses"

"Hasta entonces"- saludé alejándome en dirección a la salas de tele- transportación.

Ya volvi con mas de mis locuras, espero que les guste este nuevo fic y me dejen sus lindos reviews


	2. la tierra media

**Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo 2: La Tierra Media  
  
Cuando mis pies por fin tocaron la Tierra Media sentí una flecha zumbar junto a mi oído "Genial- mascullé- el cabrón de Milokjaiefv me volvió a dejar en el peor lugar"- no tardé en divisar un grupo de orcos que atacaban sin tregua a un grupo de enanos, no dudé en tensar el arco y acudir al rescate de esos seres, cuando estuve cerca de ellos preferí la espada, mientras uno de los enanos, que llevaba un gran hacha preguntó sorprendido

"Quien es usted?"- en ese instante un orco se le acercaba por detrás, en un movimiento de mi espada había desaparecido.

"No es momento para presentaciones"- aseguré, al parecer estaba totalmente de acuerdo porque ri

"Cualquiera que este dispuesto a cazar orcos tiene mi amistad"- no pude dejar de reír aunque sabía que la situación era complicada, los enanos eran unos diez, o doce, los orcos en cambio, parecían multiplicarse ante cada muerto.

El ruido de los caballos no pudo alegrarme más en ese momento, un grupo de elfos y hombres se dirigían hacia nosotros, junto con ellos la batalla fue mucho más fácil, en algún momento de esta Hathor había volado de mi lado, y probablemente debía descansar segura en algún árbol.

Cuando todo terminó pude ver a los seres que dirigían aquel grupo que había llegado al rescate, al parecer me miraban sorprendidos, no era normal ver a una chica en esas fachas, me acerqué a ellos que estaban ahora con el mismo enano que había preguntado por mi identidad.

Recordé los protocolos de ese lugar y tome aire antes de dirigirme al extraño grupo formado por el enano, el hombre y el elfo "Amables Señores- me atreví a interrumpir- seríais tan amables de decirle a esta forastera como puede llegar a la casa de Imladris"- ahora sí que había captado su atención.

"¿Qué es lo que buscáis en ese lugar?"- indagó el elfo de manera extraña, el hombre tomo su mano intentando calmarlo

"Esta Dama nos ayudo a combatir contra los orcos – explicó el enano, mirándome sonriente- tiene mi eterna gratitud, Gimly hijo de Gloin a su servicio"

"Lamia Zajadel, al vuestro"- contesté haciendo una reverencia.

"Su manejo de la espada es sorprendente- comentó el hombre asombrado- Soy Aragorn, de Gondor"- auch, recordaba ese nombre de las historias que en su momento me había contado Elrond, ese era su yerno.

"Es un verdadero placer majestad"- salude con la cabeza al rey,

"Nada tiene que hacer en Imladris"- se quejo el elfo en forma prepotente.

"Eso es algo que Lord Elrond debe decidir"- le increpé harta, no me gustaba esa actitud tan odiosa del elfo

"No veo que puede tener que ver mi padre con usted"- su padre eh? Así que ese era uno de los dos hijos de Elrond, recordaba las descripciones de ellos, y no tuve duda.

"Pues mira- dije sacando la espada- si en verdad eres Elrohir reconocerás esta espada que tu padre me ha entregado"- el elfo no pudo mas que tomarla y asentir

. "La situación debe ser muy grave"- aceptó entregándomela- "Lo mejor será que lleguemos cuanto antes a Rivendel" El rey de Gondor y el enano lo miraron sorprendidos, no supieron que significaba esa espada hasta un tiempo después, cuando todo fue develado

Marchamos silencio, Aragorn y los demás iban en sus caballos alrededor de la caravana como protección, yo me acerqué a Gimly y pregunté "Siempre es así de odioso?"- el enano me miro divertido

"En verdad no lo conozco mucho pero por lo que tengo entendido es según el día.- comentó y luego cambió de tema- Es una sorpresa ver que una dama pelee as

"Vengo de un lugar lejano, y no son buenas las noticias que traigo"

"Las de ninguno lo son- comentó- cuando tanta gente empieza a llegar a Rivendel cosas muy graves están sucediendo, ya ve lo que pasó la última vez, llegué como mensajero y termine en la boda de Aragorn"- intente recordar todo lo que me había dicho Elrond, si el había estado en la boda significaba...

"Usted fue parte de la comunidad?"- quise saber, al parecer el mensaje comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

"Así fue, yo mismo participe de esa peligrosa aventura"- comentó orgulloso. Estábamos llegando a las puertas de Rivendel donde Elrond nos esperaba, pude ver su cara de espanto al verme.

"Pues le tengo malas noticias Señor enano"- aseguré adelantándome hasta Elrond, dejándolo preocupado.

"Grave debe ser la situación para que estés aquí"- comentó el Señor de los elfos acercándose

"Mas de lo que podéis imaginar"- acepte haciendo una reverencia- "debemos hablar en privado"- todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido ante ello, nadie le decía a Elrond con quien o cuando hablar, el lo hacía, no al revez, se extrañaron más aun cuando este asintió y indicándome una habitación y dijo a su hijo

"Que nadie nos interrumpa"- eso demostró a todos la importancia de mi llegada, y lo peligrosa que debía ser la situación Una vez en la habitación expliqué la situación a Elrond

"Boca de Sauron sobrevivió"- comencé de golpe, estaba demasiado sorprendido ante esto por lo que dude de continuar- "es él el que está guiando a los orcos para que causen estos desastres"- el elfo me miró sorprendido.

"No es por eso que estas aquí o sí? Boca de Sauron no es tan fuerte"- aseguró temiendo, con sabiduría, mis futuras palabras.

"Está intentando liberar a Morgoth y Sauron"- mis palabras tuvieron un efecto extraño en ese ser, yo esperaba que se preocupara, espantara, o que entrara en pánico, pero nada de ello ocurrió, reaccionó de la forma en la que lo hacemos los seres que estamos acostumbrados a desayunarnos con este tipo de noticias

. "Que podemos hacer para detenerlo?"- preguntó con total tranquilidad.

"Para darles de nuevo su poder debe llegar a las ruinas de Gondolin, aunque todavía no se muy bien porque"

"En Gondolin existía una fuente de aguas mágicas, era regada por las aguas de Ulmo, y contaba con las bendiciones de Elbereth- me explicó- el problema es que incluso durante su apogeo fue una ciudad escondida, después de su caída Arda cambió muchas veces , por lo que es prácticamente imposible saber donde est

"También está este mensaje"- repuse sacando de mi bolsillo el papel y entregándoselo, Elrond lo miro extrañado y luego de leerlo me miro sorprendido.

"Al parecer se refiere a la comunidad- comentó- pero uno de sus miembros ha muerto"

"Lo mejor va a ser que reunamos a los sobrevivientes, ellos deben saber lo que ocurre"

"Tanto Aragorn, como Gimly ya están aquí, mandaré mensajeros a la Comarca y el Bosque Negro, Gandalf llegará en cualquier momento"- aseguró- "nadie debe saber nada de esto hasta que estén todos reunidos"- asentí. Elrond salió de la habitación para enviar a los mensajeros, mientras yo me preguntaba en que podría terminar aquello.

Ufff... despues de muchos, muchos, peor que muchos intentos pude subir el capi, espero que els guste y me dejen reviews.

Tanto en este como en el rpoximo capi se repetira la argumentacion del problema, puede parecerles repetitivo, pero la reaccion que de cada personaje ante esto despues va a influir en la historia.

Otra cosa más, como que voy a estar de viaje, y no voy a poder actualizar a diario, pero prometo hacerlo cuando pueda, solamante va a ser una semana, pero ya aviso....

**Eresse:** que bueno que te guste la historia, ya ves que las actualizaciones las voy a haver como pueda desde donde voy a estar (llevo diskette con los capis ya escritos para poder subirlos allí) pero no prometo nada

**Hada:** mis neuronas??? que neuronas, supongo que alguna debe quedar en esta pobre cabeza, pero por error, de ahí solamente salen historias muy raras, y como me voy a cansar si es lo único que realmente me gusta hacer...


	3. el concilio

**Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo 3: El Concilio  
  
Dos semanas pasaron antes que los restantes miembros de la comunidad comenzaran a llegar. "Debe ser un lugar muy extraño de donde usted viene"- comentó Gimly al oír mis quejas respecto a las demoras- "Son varios días a caballo hasta la Comarca, por no decir, el Bosque Negro"-Lo mire incrédula, en mi dimensión eso era una locura, autos, trenes, aviones, ni hablar de las tele-transportaciones con las que contábamos en la Agencia, nos permitían trasladarnos de una punto a otro del globo, en mas tardar un día.

"Pues sí que lo es Señor enano, las cosas no nos toman tanto tiempo- dije caminando de un lado a otro y pisando el borde de mi vestido- ni hablar de la ropa- me quejé- no entiendo porque Elrond insiste en que use estos estúpidos vestidos- el enano me miró asombrado- en mi hogar las mujeres también usamos pantalones"- explique para su sorpresa

"Pues sí que debe ser un lugar raro"- dijo Aragorn entrando a la sala

"Sí, es bastante complicado de explicar"- asegure para no provocar mas su curiosidad.

"Los hobbits han llegado"- me aseguró con una sonrisa- "ya solo falta Legolas para que podamos saber cual es tu secreto"- reí con ganas ante el comentario

"Ni que fuera tan complicada?"- pregunté entre risas

"Pues lo eres"-me notifico el rey de Gondor "Desde que llegaste no supimos mas que tu nombre, dices venir de un lugar muy distinto que este, pero no dices donde"- continuo Gimly poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas a mi alrededor mientras me observaba.

"Además la expresión de Elrond al verte"- continuo Aragorn.

"Bueno, ya basta- reí- es esto un interrogatorio coordinado?"- los dos amigos rieron

"no quisimos ser descorteses"- aseguró el enano

"ES solo que eres muy extraña"- continuo Aragorn, como leyendo sus pensamientos- "no podemos soportar los misterios, y al parecer, eres uno demasiado grande en esta casa"

"Calma, mis señores- aseguré riendo, mientras salía en dirección a las habitaciones de los hobbits- no tendrán mucho que esperar, solo a su amigo del bosque"

No pude llegar hasta mi destino pues Elrond me interceptó y me pidió que lo acompañe a su despacho, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a los cuatro hobbits, junto con un "anciano" quien por lo deduje de anciano tenía poco, era Gandalf el Blanco.

"Mis queridos hobbits- me presento Elrond- ella es la Dama Lamia, quien nos trajo las noticias del porque se esta oscureciendo nuevamente la Tierra Media"- los hobbits me saludaron sonrientes, presentándose uno por uno, Merry, Pippin, Sam y Frodo, este último preguntó con voz triste, apagada:

"Por que vuelven a involucrarnos en esto? No hemos padecido mucho ya?"- sentí ternura ante la preocupación del hobbit, parecía ido, cansado, me arrodille a su lado y tome su manita

"No hay nada que quisiera más que no tener que preocuparlos con estas noticias, pero desafortunadamente no puedo hacerlo, y el porque deberá esperar hasta el Concilio" -Sentí sus miradas comprensivas a lo que sucedía mientras salía de la habitación.

En las dos semanas que transcurrieron hasta la llegada del último miembro de la comunidad había entablado una relación excelente con los hobbits, además de la ya adquirida con Gimly y Aragorn, y hablaba bastante con Gandalf, cosa que según supe después era todo un logro. Por lo que no dudaba me llevaría de maravilla con el elfo, no sabía aún todo lo que me tocaría compartir con esos compañeros.

Aquella tarde me encontraba leyendo en el balcón de mi dormitorio, cuando sentí un escalofríos en mi espalda, levanté la vista hacia la entrada y lo vi, el ser más perfecto que mis ojos hayan visto nunca, el dorado cabello caía ordenadamente en su hombros, junto a su piel transparente parecían atraer hacia si toda la luz circundante, sus ojos eran dos oscuros fosos marinos, en los que una podía ahogarse en un instante, me miraba atentamente, por lo que no pude evitar turbarme y saludar desde la distancia con la cabeza, intentando volver a enterrarme en la lectura de la historia de Gondolin, a pesar de todos mis intentos no pude concentrarme, sentía aun su hermosa mirada, no podía sacarla de mi memoria.

Qué me estaba pasando? Lamia sácate esas cosas de la cabeza, vos no podes amar, no podes amar a nadie, no podes permitirlo, no de nuevo. Salí de mi habitación directo al comedor donde mis amigos me esperaban, gracias a todos los dioses, no había vuelto a cruzarme con aquel ser.

"Mañana realizaremos el concilio- aseguró Elrond durante la comida- "cuando llamen las campanas nos reuniremos"- asentí meditando sus palabras.

"Legolas llegó hoy, me pidió que lo disculpen pero se encontraba fatigado por el viaje"- aseguró Aragorn. Genial, ahora sí podría encargarme de arreglar todo aquello, tanta espera me volvía loca, pero al menos ya me había acostumbrado a los vestidos.

"Primero yo me encargaré de explicarles el panorama general, luego Lamia se encargará de explicar la información que trae desde su hogar"- explicó el señor de la casa

Por alguna estúpida razón, esa mañana estaba sumamente nerviosa, me había tocado enfrentarme a todo tipos de seres, pero siempre lo había hecho sola, y no era muy buena a la hora de hablar en público, decidí que mi aspecto podría influir en ello, por lo que no dudé en ponerme un bello, pero discreto vestido negro, con largas y anchas mangas, que tenía como único detalle un hermoso bordado élfico alrededor del cuello y las mangas.

Tenía que admitir que tenían razón en lo que decían los psicólogos de la Agencia, el cambiar de vestimenta puede ayudar a dar fuerzas, en todo caso, no me sentía yo misma vestida con esa ropa tan fina y elegante, que fue la que me ayudo a sobrellevar aquella situación. En cuanto salí de mi habitación oyendo las campanas y me tope con una hermosa mirada gris a mi puerta

"Dama Lamia, me haría el honor de permitirme acompañarla hasta el concilio?"- pregunto un apuesto elfo que me esperaba, realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante tal pedido

"Será un placer, Elladan"- respondí tomando el brazo que me ofrecía, en ese mes nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, era realmente un ser muy dulce, y simpático, con mucho mejor carácter que su hermano, y más amigable. Por lo que no pude evitar, a pesar de lo grave de la situación llegar riendo al lugar del concilio. Este se realizaría en una hermosa terraza, donde podíamos ver el espectacular valle, había un sillón principal en el que se ubicaba Elrond, a su derecha Elrhoir, seguido de Aragorn y Gandalf, luego dos lugares libres, al lado izquierdo se ubicó Elladan, luego de ubicarme a su lado, junto a Frodo y Sam, Merry y Pippin llegaron corriendo en ese instante deshaciéndose en disculpas, no pude evitar reírme al ver sus caras.

"Tanto preocuparnos y Legolas y Gimly no llegaron"- se quejó Pippin

"Bueno, al menos por una vez no somos los últimos- comentó Merry mientras se ubicaba en su lugar. "

Eso es porque no quisimos hacerlos sentir mal"-dijo el enano apareciendo de improviso en el lugar, no pude dejar de reír ante tal comentario, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver al elfo que lo acompañaba, el hermoso ser de los ojos azules se sentó junto al mago. Así que ese era Legolas, sentí ese pequeño escalofrío en la espalda cuando su sorprendida mirada se clavó en mí, lo salude con la cabeza como el día anterior, en el momento que Elrond se levantó y dijo con su profunda y dulce voz:

"Los hemos vuelto a reunir porque a ocurrido algo que no esperábamos, tanto Gimly como Aragorn vinieron desde sus tierras en busca de consejo respecto a la oscuridad que vieron en sus reinos, a los demás los hemos mandado a llamar, por las noticias que han llegado desde lugares muy lejanos, que Lamia procederá a explicar"- el señor de los elfos se sentó dándome la palabra, tome aire profundamente y me puse de pie

"Desde que llegue aquí tanto Gimly como Aragorn, y luego el resto quisieron saber de donde venía, y que era lo que sabía- sentí el pánico invadirme, no sabía que decir, como encarar el tema- les molestaría si camino?, es que necesito caminar para poder expresarme- Elrond asintió, por lo que comencé a ir y venir por el semicírculo deteniéndome y gesticulando mientras hablaba-como les decía todos querían saber de donde vengo, la verdad es que vengo de otra dimensión- sentí los ojos de todos observándome como un bicho raro- es por eso que me veo tan distinta, hablo, y me visto, de otra forma también- recalque dirigiendo mi vista al enano ya al rey de Gondor- Todas las dimensiones deben mantener cierto equilibrio, para que ninguna sea destruida, para mantener el orden existe una organización que reúne a seres de todas las dimensiones y que procura proteger a todas las dimensiones cuando algo esta por romper su equilibrio"- me detuve un momento para observar sus caras, para ver como entendían, que pensaban de lo que había dicho, al no recibir contestación alguna continué:

"No podemos intervenir en cualquier momento, debemos permitir que lo que deba ocurrir ocurra, solo se nos autoriza en momentos en los que un suceso pueda destruir esa dimension. La anterior guerra con Sauron es un claro ejemplo, existiendo la posibilidad de la destrucción del anillo nosotros no podíamos intervenir, pero si este llegaba a caer en sus manos si podríamos hacerlo"- al parecer todos estaban a punto de preguntar sobre eso, porque sus caras parecían afirmar algo.

"Debe ser muy grave lo que esta sucediendo- comentó Aragorn con seriedad- sino no estarías aquí, ¿que puede ser peor que Sauron?"- tome aire, como les explicaría todo aquello?

"Sauron y Morgoth juntos te parece suficientemente malo?"- pregunté con seriedad viendo cara de espanto los presentes- "Boca de Sauron sobrevivió, y pretende devolverles sus poderes- continué- él es quien esta guiando a los orcos, que no estan atacando porque sí, estan buscando las ruinas de Gondolin, allí hay una fuente en la que puede revivirlos, devolverle sus poderes"- pude percibir como había disminuido mi nerviosismo luego de largar todo aquello, pero veía el pánico en los rostros de los demás

"Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- quiso saber Frodo – no por nada estamos nosotros ocho aqu

"Buscando entre muchos profecías Elrond y yo encontramos algo que confirmó las sospechas que yo traía desde mi hogar"- el señor de los elfos sacó un pergamino, el escrito original, que se guardaba en su casa desde tiempos inmemoriales

"cuando la oscuridad parezca dormida- leyó con voz potente- renacerá en la ciudad escondida, solo aquellos que pudieron detenerla, los compañeros y amigos lograrán hacerlo de nuevo. Los nueve eran, nueve ahora serán, uniéndose un ángel en el oscuro pesar"

El aire podía cortarse literalmente con una tijera, los amigos comprendieron que otra vez deberían marchar, otra vez el destino de la Tierra Media descansaría en sus hombros, espadas, arcos y hachas, otra vez estarían frente al peligro, un peligro mas fuerte, mas oscuro que cualquiera que podía haber existido en las dos edades anteriores.

"Pero solo somos ocho- preguntó una voz desconocida a mi espalda, voltee hacia los ojos azules y concluí con seriedad

"Yo ire con ustedes"

yo sigo de viaje pero aca les dejo otro capi espro que les gust y me dejen rviews


	4. comenzando el viaje

**Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo 4: Comenzando el viaje  
  
Aquella mañana era realmente hermosa, lo que contradecía a los ánimos de la comunidad, solo habían pasado dos días desde el concilio y ya estábamos listos para partir, al parecer nos dirigiríamos primero a la Comarca, para luego dirigirnos a los puertos Grises, desde allí buscaríamos pistas que nos llevaran a la perdida ciudad, como lo había hecho con Tuor una edad antes.

Me encontraba con los hobbits y Gandalf en uno de los tantos jardines de Imladris, ya estábamos cargados con nuestros bolsos, y a nuestro alrededor Hathor volaba libre. Merry y Pippin no dejaban de discutir respecto a nuestro camino, y que podríamos descansar en la comarca, ya que era cerca de un mes de camino, al oírlos mis piernas se quejaron de inmediato, si bien estaban acostumbradas a todo tipos de exigencias al llegar a casa podía tumbarme en mi linda camita a dormir. Aragorn y los demás se acercaban a nosotros

"se te ve preparada"-se rió Gimly al ver mis ropas y bolso.

"Una chica siempre tiene que estar lista- aseguré guiñándole el ojo, me acerque al elfo y extendiendo mi mano lo salude- soy Lamia espero que nos llevemos bien" "

Lo dudo"- dijo el príncipe con vos fría –"voy a serle totalmente sincero, no estoy de acuerdo con que usted venga con nosotros, y creo que lo único que podrá ser es un estorbo"- los demás se quedaron helados ante tal reacción, Legolas nunca había sido así, era un persona alegre, simpática. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

"Eso no puedo saberlo- argumente con la voz más pacífica y calmada que conseguí- pero algo me dice que tendrá que tragarse sus palabras majestad"- en ese mismo instante Elrond cruzaba la puerta para unirse a nosotros junto con Elladan

"Que bueno verlos a todos reunidos"- saludo el joven- "es una pena que debáis partir tan pronto, aunque mi corazón esta triste porque no estoy de acuerdo con una partida"- sus extraños ojos se posaron en mí, que no pude mas que largar una carcajada ante tal comentario, él había intentado por todos los métodos posibles convencerme de que no viajara, desde los peligros, hasta el hecho de que era una dama

"No te preocupes por mí Elladan- aseguré mirando a cierto príncipe de ojos azules- al parecer nadie cree capaz a esta chica de poder defenderse, pero les daré una sorpresa"- re

"Que el camino les sea prospero- dijo Elrond con amabilidad- y Lamia, los quiero a todos de vuelta, te los encargo"- dijo demostrando su confianza en mí, y dando a entender mi verdadero poder.

"Claro, puedo con estos ocho niños"- aseguré metiendo los dedos en el ensortijado cabello de Pippin- "no te preocupes te los devolveré sanitos y enteros"-reí mientras encabezaba la marca en dirección a la salida

Esa primera noche me después de cenar nos encontrábamos todos juntos por primera vez, por lo que al parecer decidieron hacerme un interrogatorio profundo. "por que llevas ese ave extraña contigo?"- preguntó Merry de lo que sería la primera de muchas preguntas respecto a mi persona.

"Hathor es un halcón- expliqué recordando los lazos que me unían a esa ave- en realidad es una hembra de la especie sakr, un hurr, así lo llaman los tuaregs, los habitantes del desierto, en una misión me toco llegar hasta el centro del desierto mas grande de mi dimensión, el Sahara, para poder vivir allí el cazar un halcón es indispensable, ya que te proporciona la única comida fresca que podrás conseguir, además de ser una forma de iniciación en esta cultura, cuando a mí me toco irme había logrado un vínculo tan grande con ella que me costo mucho dejarla ir, pero a pesar de eso no se separó de mí, y decidió acompañarme siempre, es una compañía excelente y muy buena amiga"- todos me miraron sorprendidos en especial Aragorn

"Nunca había oído de tal confraternidad entre un hombre y un ave- aseguró este último- ni siquiera con un elfo ¿qué opinas Legolas?- el príncipe del Bosque Negro lo miro con expresión aburrida y guardó silencio, yo lo ignoré por completo debido a la inesperada pregunta de Gandalf.

"Como llegaste a formar parte de esa organización? Al parecer eres muy joven"- sentí una pequeña molestia ante esa pregunta, si el estúpido de Legolas me creía un estorbo, después de esto estaría dispuesto a matarme

"En verdad soy bastante mas chica de lo que todos creen, tengo 17 años"- pude ver como la cara del elfo se contraía de disgusto y sorpresa, el resto parecía incrédulos ante esto

"Eres tan solo una niña"- dijo Aragorn sorprendido, lo mire con cara sarcástica

"Pues para ser una niña vi cosas que los dejarían helados"

"No lo dudo"- comento el rey de Gondor- "me gustaría saber cual es tu historia"- suspiré ante esa mirada paternal que a partir de allí vería en él

"Yo nací en una familia normal, era una niña normal, medianamente al menos, tenía "amigos imaginarios"- recalque con los dedos- pero era lo normal para la edad, lo que mi madre no sabía era que esos seres eran reales y yo podía comunicarme con ellos, cuando tenía 7 años tomaron mi situación como preocupante y comenzaron un largo recorrido por distintos médicos, especialistas, etc, hasta que en algún momento alguien les recomendó un colegio que se especializaba en casos como los míos"- reí al recordar el "colegio" del que me estaba por graduar- "Mi familia se alegró por mi rápida recuperación, en una semana ya no hablaba con el aire, y en lugar de eso lo hacía con mi familia, cosa que antes parecía imposible."

"Y que tiene que ver todo eso?"

"No sea impaciente señor enano- reí- en realidad no era un colegio sino un centro de entrenamiento, lo que yo veía lo sigo viendo, son los espíritus de la naturaleza, los seres que solo los ojos bendecidos pueden ver, los que tienen en su corazón la verdadera magia"

"Eres una maga"- quiso saber un Pippin incrédulo.

"Así es, en ese lugar me mostraron mi verdadera naturaleza, me enseñaron a utilizar mis poderes, y a manejar todo tipo de armas, para poder cumplir mi misión- expliqué- nadie me obligó a hacer esto, yo lo decidí, después de tres años de entrenamiento se me incorporó como agente y me dediqué a vagar por distintas dimensiones intentando arreglar las cosas"

"Y tu familia?"- preguntó Sam con el cálido recuerdo de Rosa y Eleanor

"Mi familia cree que estoy como pupila en la escuela, como no es en la misma ciudad en la que viven, e intento regresar siempre para las visitas"-

"Al parecer tienes todo muy previsto"- dijo con voz escéptica cierto principito en el preciso momento en el que un pequeño sonido vibraba en mi oído, presioné mi arete ignorándolo

"Buenas noches querida- saludó la voz chistosa- es que acaso no pensabas reportarte hoy?"

"Buenas noches XZ- salude a mi amigo mientras los demás miraban el aparato y me creían loca- esta mañana salimos de Rivendel y vamos camino a la Comarca- aseguré- por ahora todo estaba tranquilo"

"me alegra saberlo, querida, por favor no te retraces en tus informes, sabes que me preocupas"-

"ya pareces mi papá"-me quej

"Sabes perfectamente que le prometí cuidarte la última vez que vino- di vuelta los ojos-solo quería saber como estabas, te voy dejando"

"Chao XZ"

"Chao"- pude sentir la estática cuando se desconectó. Cuando miré a mis compañeros todos esperaban una explicación.

"XZ – comente como si nada- es un amigo, quería saber como estaba, ya había pasado mi hora para reportarme"

"Por eso???"- preguntó Gandalf incrédulo señalando el aparato.

"Es un medio de comunicación, tiene un receptor por el que puedo oír su voz, y por el transmisor le envió la información, que el escucha como mi voz"- expliqué viendo aún sus caras de incredulidad-"es demasiado complicado para que lo entiendan"- aseguré mientras ellos asentían con la cabeza.

"Como organizamos las guardias?"- quiso saber Frodo

"Las sortearemos"- aseguró Aragorn tomando un grupo de palitos de distintos tamaños-"el que saque el más corto hace la primera guardia, y luego en escalera"- todos tomamos los palitos, con tanta mala suerte que me toco el mas pequeño.

"Las guardias van a ser de tres horas, primero Lamia, Legolas y Frodo, mañana Gandalf, Pippin y yo, Al otro día Sam, Gimly y Merry "- genial, me tocaría despertar al elfo malhumorado. Vi como mis amigos se preparaban para dormir y uno a uno iban cayendo en las manos del sueño.

En esas horas de silencio pude disfrutar del hermoso cielo de la Tierra Media, las estrellas tenían una luz única y poblaban el profundo cielo, me recordaron a alguien, pero no recordaba (o no quería recordar a quien), la luna estaba mostrando su hermosa cara dándonos toda su plateada luz, no se en que momento, pude sentir en mi piel ese brusco cambio en la naturaleza, no lo dude un instante y me escondí en la copa de un árbol, pude ver a un grupo de orcos acercarse, no dude en caer sobre ellos, la espada brillaba con luz propia, los asquerosos seres iban bajando en número, solo eran 7, pero no resistieron mucho, solo quedaban dos, cuando una flecha silbó a la distancia y tumbo a uno de ellos mientras yo terminaba con el otro.

La rubia cabellera del elfo parecía teñirse de plateado bajo la redonda luna, me miraba sorprendido con el arco en la mano aun, sorprendido ante los cadáveres a mis pies. Me acerqué hasta él con preocupación "Debiste dar la alarma"- se quejo

"solo eran la avanzada- aseguré con tranquilidad- yo podía con ellos, no deberías preocuparte"- argumenté con seriedad señalando los cadáveres orcos

"lo mejor será que despertemos al resto"- dijimos a una voz. Sonreí dejando al elfo atrás y comence a despertar a Aragorn

En menos de tres minutos ya habíamos recogido nuestros bolsos y estabamos en camino "No podemos permitir que nos encuentren"- se cansó de repetir Gandalf a un protestón Pippin.

"Esperemos que no sigan nuestro mismo camino"- murmur

ya les dejo otro capi y espero que me dejen reviews, que son mi inspiracion

**Hada:**me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia, aunque no creo poder llegar jamas a la altura de la obra maestra que es escaflowne, la descripcion de Lamia va a venir un poco mas adelante, vas a tener que esperar un poco, en cuanto al nombre es un personaje de la mitología griega, una de las tantas amantes de Zeus, Hera, furiosa porque Lamia estaba embarazada la maldijo y de ahí salen dos versiones, una dice que la obligo a comerse los bebes apenas nacidos, y que Lamia se transformó así en el primer vampiro, mientras que otra version dice que los ascecino sonambula ( en ambos casos por la magia de hera) y que no pudo soportar la tristeza, por lo que se suicido, y zeus la revivió y convirtió en inmortal, la verdad es que esta última version me parece muy conmovedora, como una madre se pierde por amor a sus hijos, por lo que el nombre de Lamia se volvio de alguna forma importante para m

**Akasha**: que bueno que pudiste escribirme, me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo

**Eresse:**jjjajaj, lamento informante que mi novio ocupa bastante lugar en mi pobre cerebrito, pero Legolas esta despues, que disfrutes tus vacaciones, y te guste este capi


	5. la persecucion

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 5: La persecución

Llevábamos semanas corriendo delante de los orcos, desde aquella noche nos habíamos acostumbrado a dormir de día y viajar de noche, de esta forma los orcos no nos atacarían en nuestro descanso, esa tarde sin embargo podía sentir la presencia de los asquerosos seres demasiado cerca.

Aragorn me notó inquieta, al parecer el también notaba la cercanía de nuestros perseguidores "¿Cuánto crees que tarden en alcanzarnos?"- me pregunto con pesar

"Están encima nuestro- aseguré –y son cientos, no podremos con ellos, son demasiados"

En ese instante la cara de cierto elfo se transfiguro "puedo verlos- murmuró- son alrededor de ochocientos, y vienen hacia acá a una velocidad asombrosa"

"Cuánto tardaran en alcanzarnos?"- quiso saber Pippin "

En menos de una hora estarán aquí"- las palabras de Legolas eran alarmantes, si bien teníamos discusiones todo el tiempo, no dudaba de su capacidad y valentía, por lo que ante su espanto no dude en tomar mi bolso y alentar a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.

La noche nos encontró a todos corriendo por el camino, podía sentir las oscuras auras cada vez mas cerca, irradiaban odio, asco, corrupción, era una mezcla de sentimientos malignos que me estaban mareando, no podía entender como podían existir seres como aquellos que se alimentaran de la oscuridad, mas me sorprendió lo que me comentó Pippin cuando quise saber el origen de aquellos seres

"Son elfos, que en el inicio de los tiempos, fueron torturados, masacrados, y se degeneraron en orcos"- lo mire incrédula, sentí como mis ojos se desviaban hacia Legolas

"¿Quién es capaz de convertir a la hermosa gente en algo como eso? quien..."- las palabras se cortaban en mi boca de sorpresa y frustración

"Morgoth"- susurró Legolas con una tristeza escalofriante, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, parecían dos vacíos cuencos azules. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarlo, para calmar su angustia... Por Eru que estaba pensando ese elfo era el ser mas antipático, odioso machista y estúpido que existía.

"Bree no está lejos"- comentó Sam- "si llegamos allí talvez podamos salvarnos"- así lo decidimos mientras sentía las oscuras auras rodearnos.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando una flecha surcó los aires en nuestra dirección, clavándose a los pies de Pippin que iba en la retaguardia, afortunadamente el camino se desviaba hacia una inmensa puerta, Aragorn toco la campana y saludo al guardia "Los orcos vienen por el camino"- aseguró para que nos permitieran entrar

"Vienen destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra a su paso"- agregó Frodo.

"Señor Bolsón"- le reconoció el guardia- "pasen, no deben quedarse fuera el señor Mantecona estará feliz de recibirlo"

"No hay tiempo para eso"- aseguró Aragorn- "preparen las defensas, busquen a todos los hombre que puedan manejar un arma"- le di una pequeña patadita, que él supo comprender de inmediato-"también las mujeres, si hay alguna dispuesta a hacerlo"- sonreí contenta mientras el guarda miraba horrorizado

"Trancos, no te reconocí- aseguró con disgusto- ¿quién crees que eres para mandar de esa forma?"- la espada refulgió cuando la elevó en el aire y la capa negra se abrió para mostrar el árbol blanco en la pechera de la ligera armadura del rey.

"Yo soy Eleasar, Rey de Gondor y Arnor, y esta ciudad esta en mis territorios, por lo que te ordeno que obedezcas"- Aragorn parecías agrandarse al decir esas palabras mientras el guardia nos miraba incrédulo. Sabía, como todos que el rey había vuelto, pero lo que menos se esperaba es que aquel mugriento montaraz que tantas veces había repudiado lo fuera.

El guardia dio la alarma, mientras los hombres se amontonaban frente a nosotros llego el encargado de la posada, traído por las voces que murmuraban que el rey estaba en la ciudad ante el inminente ataque orco, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al montaraz, en compañía de esos cuatro hobbits ya conocidos, el viejo Gandalf, que pasaba de vez en cuando en sus inacabables viajes, y tres sorprendentes seres a los que no había visto nunca, un elfo, un enano, y una mujer muy extraña.

"Esta si que es una sorpresa- comentó acercándose a nosotros- cuando los hobbits me lo dijeron no lo pude creer, pero es la verdad, tu eres el rey"- murmuro sorprendido, Aragorn asintió sonriendo

"Permíteme presentarte a mis amigos, Mantecona- continuo el rey señalándonos- Gimly hijo de Gloin, de las Montañas Nubladas"- Gimly hizo una reverencia con el ya famoso "a su servicio", a lo que Mantecona respondió igual

"Legolas Hojaverde, Príncipe del Bosque Negro"- el elfo saludo con la cabeza- "y Lamia Alasha"- el gordo hombre me miro asombrado, al parecer era otro de los que opinaban que una dama no debía llevar espada

"Lo mejor será que prepares la posada"- afirmó Gandalf- "nos hospedaremos allí, además de que necesitaras el lugar para los heridos"- el posadero salió asintiendo, sabía muy bien que no era momento de celebraciones.

"Estarán aquí en diez minutos"- aseguró Legolas desde el puesto vigía mientras Aragorn organizaba a los hombres, no tenían experiencia en la lucha mas allá de la defensa de la ciudad, pero esto último lo hacían muy bien, eran aproximadamente unos 500 hombres, apostados entre las paredes y detrás de la puerta. Me ubique junto a Legolas que me miraba disgustado.- "¿qué es lo que piensas hacer aquí?"- lo ignoré por completo, preparando mi arco

"Voy a ganarte de nuevo esta vez Legolas"- gritó Gimly desde abajo

"Eso quisieras "- se burló el elfo- "la vez anterior tuviste demasiada suerte"

"Dejen de decir estupideces- aseguré- yo voy a vencerlos a ambos"- el elfo estaba a punto de contestarme, cuando Hathor lanzó un grito agudo, en ese mismo instante una nube de flechas envenenadas se dirigía hacia nosotros. Pude sentir el nerviosismo de los hombre a mi alrededor, Legolas en cambio disparaba una flecha tras otra, dando siempre en el blanco, yo hacía lo mismo, aunque a mi me había llevado años de entrenamiento y él lo llevara en la sangre. Las puertas se abrieron, dejándoles paso, para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

"veintiuno, veintidós"- murmuraba con total concentración, cuando otro grito de Hathor me devolvió a la realidad, una flecha se había clavado en el hombro de Legolas, muy cerca de su corazón. Pude sentir mi sangre paralizarse, no podía permitir que él muriera, ya había perdido a demasiados seres, como para perderlo también a él. Posé mi mano en su pecho y la flecha se deshizo poco a poco, mientras la herida comenzaba a cerrar. Suspiré tranquila, se salvaría, aunque necesitaría descansar.

Tome mi arco y seguí disparando, cuando percibí a un grupo de orcos detrás de mí. La espada parecía estar hambrienta de sangre orca, los hombres que estaban conmigo me miraban sorprendidos ante la forma en que manejaba la espada.

Los orcos parecían no alejarse de nosotros, de pronto me di cuenta, intentaban llegar a Legolas que yacía desmayado cerca mío. Tuve que librar buena batalla para que no lo alcanzaran, "y todo por un elfo engreído" pensé en el momento en el que un cuerno anunciaba la retirada y los orcos comenzaban a correr perseguidos por un grupo de hombres.

Pedí ayuda a un hombre que estaba a mi lado, y entre los dos bajamos al inconsciente elfo, Gimly nos miro asustado. "no te preocupes, él esta bien- le aseguré una vez que habíamos acomodado al príncipe en uno de los cuartos de la posada- la flecha no toco partes vitales, aunque fue solo por milímetros, yo la deshice con mi magia para no arriesgarnos a que al extraerla pudiera causar mas daño"- el enano me miro agradecido

"Queda elfo machista para rato- aseguré- voy a ver a los demás heridos, y si aun me queda energía suficiente terminaré de cerrar la herida"

La verdad que los heridos fueron demasiados, por lo que cuando pude entrar a la habitación que me habían preparado y vi el agua caliente para el baño no dude en hacerlo, cuando salí del agua estaba totalmente relajada, y me metí en la cama para descansar después de la agitada noche. Cuando me desperté ya había pasado el mediodía

"Dormiste bastante"- aseguro Merry con tono travieso

"Estaba agotada, casi toda mi energía se fue curando heridos"- aseguré tomando un pedazo de pan que se encontraba sobre la mesa

"Todas las personas que visitaste anoche se encuentran muy bien esta mañana- aseguró Aragorn, con seriedad- a excepción de Legolas"- lo mire sorprendida- "al parecer la flecha estaba envenenada, y surtió un efecto distinto en él por ser un elfo"

"Genial"- murmuré levantándome en dirección al cuarto del elfo. Cuando entre allí lo contemple como lo había hecho la primera vez, sin peleas, sin roces, sin comentarios irónicos. Se veía con la piel pálida, casi grisácea, me senté al borde de la cama y toque su frente, su piel era suave, como pétalos de rosa, aunque estaba ardiendo a causa del veneno.

"Está muy grave?"- preguntó Gimly preocupado, al parecer lo había cuidado toda la noche, y yo no me había percatado de su presencia al entrar.

"En mi bolso hay una caja blanca con una cruz roja, tráemela"- le pedí mientras Hathor se posaba en la ventana Una vez con el botiquín en las manos busque unos antifebriles y se los di, no podía curarlo del todo, tanta energía junta podía destruirlo, por lo que a lo largo de esa semana fui curando poco a poco la herida, dando tiempo a que su cuerpo asimilara mi magia, de alguna forma en esos días logré hacer las paces con él, obviamente seguía dormido.

Recuerdo muy bien el día que despertó, yo estaba curándolo con magia, por lo que mi mano descansaba en su pecho, él abrió los ojos despacio, le sonreí tranquila y le acaricie los cabellos pidiéndole que se tranquillizara, que todo iba a estar bien: parecía confundido, pasó todo el día así hasta que a la noche volví para seguir con mi magia, Gimly me acompañaba como siempre, mientras el resto se turnaban para cuidarlo, nosotros nos encargábamos de las curaciones profundas, yo utilizaba mi magia y el enano me ayudaba con las medicinas, volvi a posar la mano en su pecho, mientras la magia pasaba de mi cuerpo al suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, me miro sorprendido y pregunt

"Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?"- lo mire sorprendida, aleje mi mano de su cuerpo, ante su mirada de furia, era un estúpido, un idiota, me levante furiosa, y salí de la habitación dando un portazo

otro capi mas, para que vean que no los dejo esperar tanto, espero que les guste, dejen reviews...

**CAndyBloom:** aca te dejo otro capi, espero que te guste, y sip, tenemos un Legolas muy cascarrabias y cabron, al menos por ahora

**faires:(**alias la de los mil nombres jjejejjeje) en verdad esta historia si va a ser bastante mas larga que la anterior, y no te preocupes que mientras tenga tiempo mis neuronas van a seguir fastidiandome hasta que esten exaustas, en cuanto a lo de los elementales te creo perfectamente, ya que si bien no puedo verlos en todo momento, yo puedo percibirlos con facilidad (es por ese motivo que casi siempre aparecen en mis historias)


	6. hacia la comarca

**Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo 6: Hacia la Comarca  
  
Habían pasado dos días desde que el energúmeno de Legolas había abierto los ojos, y ya estabamos listos para partir a la Comarca, obviamente no me había tomado el trabajo de hablarle, ni siquiera para insultarlo, cosa que había sorprendido a todos.

Otro suceso sorprendente ocurrió, un grupo de hombres comenzó a traerme regalos, y a hacerme atenciones, tanto había sido el escándalo de pretendientes que Aragorn termino diciendo que era su hija, una princesa de Gondor, por lo que los ánimos se calmaron, aunque tengo que admitir que fue divertido ver como Aragorn se tomo su papel de padre enserio después de eso.

"Qué camino nos queda hasta la Comarca?"- pregunté a Merry aquella mañana en la puerta del "Poney Pisador"

"Tres días a pie hasta el puente, y cinco más hasta Hobbiton, que es donde nosotros vivimos"- me explicó con tranquilidad, en el momento en el que Gimly y Legolas salian de la posada; el elfo venía sonriendo, y cambió su expresión al verme, al parecer no le agradó mucho mi presencia, me miro de arriba abajo y siguió su camino

"La próxima vez que le salve la vida a ese estúpido- le dije al hobbit- clávame la espada en el estomago"- Merry me miro con expresión preocupada, no podía creer que el elfo fuera tan desagradecido y orgulloso.

"Ya vuelvo"- comentó dirigiéndose hacia adentro, donde Aragorn terminaba el desayuno, se sentó a su lado y le explicó con seriedad- "Legolas esta mirando a Lamia como si fuera una basura, sabe acaso que le debe la vida? Porque si lo sabe yo mismo me encargo de que pase a mejor vida"- el rey de Gondor supo que la situación era grave para poner tan furioso al hobbit, en realidad desde que habían salido de Rivendel el elfo maltrataba mucho a la joven, a pesar que ella había demostrado ser una magnífica guerrera, no lo dudo un instante y salió en busca de su amigo

Lo encontró sobre un árbol, mirando a la distancia "Legolas baja"- pidió en tono preocupado, el elfo lo noto al instante, por lo que bajo a toda velocidad

"Que pasa Aragorn, que es lo que te preocupa?"

"Legolas, que es lo que te pasa con Lamia- el rey lo miro con seriedad, ante lo cual el elfo se sorprendió, al parecer lo habían descubierto- Sabías que fue ella quien te salvó la vida- el príncipe se quedó helado, ahora comprendía porqué ella estaba tan furiosa, había sido un estúpido, apoyo la cabeza contra el árbol en señal de pesar- ella extrajo la flecha con su magia y curo tu herida todos estos días"

"Fui un estúpido, y yo creyendo que ...- se interrumpió con odio a si mismo- como pude ser tan idiota de no darme cuenta"- Aragorn sonrió por la situación de su amigo

"Ay, Legolas- suspiró- lo planteaste mal desde el principio"- comentó alejándose, el elfo tomo aire y se me acerc

"Podemos hablar?"

"Eso estas haciendo no? Que yo sepa hay libre expresión en Tierra Media"- pude ver con fascinación como empezaba a sacarlo de quicio

"Yo...- tenía que admitir que estaba comenzando a gustarme el verlo frustrado- lo siento, no sabía que eras vos quien me había salvado fui un estúpido por tratarte tan mal siendo que vos me salvaste"

"Bueno- acepte con sarcasmo- al menos estamos de acuerdo en que sos un estúpido"- Gimly se acercó a nosotros riendo

"Y bien, con tanto alboroto no sabemos quien ganó"- comentó feliz sabiendo que había derrotado al elfo- "cuantos orcos?? Yo 47"

"Yo solamente 24"- murmuró el elfo- "maldita herida"

"Lo lamento tanto señores, pero como les dije les gane- sonreí mirando a Legolas desafiante- yo mate 79 orcos- me miraron incrédulos- es que se amontonaban por terminar con cierto elfo estúpido que estaba desmayado y me toco proteger- murmuré volteándome y alejándome en dirección a Sam y Frodo- chausito, los dejo llorando"

Legolas realmente se sentía una basura, la había maltratado tanto en esos dos días, mientras ella lo había protegido y salvado, a pesar de no tener una buena relación.

"Ya nos estamos yendo" -Grito Pippin a los dos rezagados

La marcha durante esos días fue mas tranquila, mientras disfrutábamos del pacífico paisaje de la Comarca, los verdes pastos de un color brillante increíble, las pequeñas casas al lado del camino o los agujeros hobbits bajo la tierra, si bien algunas gentes nos veían de forma extraña la mayoría nos saludaban alegres, al vernos pasar con nuestros amigos, que al parecer eran bastante populares, los pequeños se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor esperando recibir unna palabra, un roce de tan importantes seres

Ya era la quinta noche desde Bree de camino, cuando Legolas parecía alarmado "no lo sienten"- nos preguntaba nervioso- "es como si algo o alguien se moviera de un lado a otro a nuestro alrededor"

"Yo no siento ningún aura cerca"- le aseguré, ahora que nuestra relacion había retornado a pura antipatía mutua

"Ya te estas volviendo paranoico después de esa herida"- se burló Frodo "Nadie afirma que no vuelva a pasar- le explicó Aragorn- pero no por eso vas a estar así de perseguido"

"Por Dios- exclame- ni que fuera la primer herida que te haces"- todos me miraron cayados, al parecer si lo era- "ay no, ven después soy yo la novata- me burlé mirando al elfo- no te preocupes- dije en tono de broma- no por una herida vas a dejar de vivir tranquilo"

"Que graciosa"- murmuró furioso

"Es que es lo más normal del mundo una herida en una batalla, no es para que hagas tanto escándalo"

"Yo no estoy haciendo escándalo, solo digo lo que siento, recuerda que tengo los sentidos más afinados que cualquiera, no es mi culpa que tu magia no sirva para nada"- eso fue el colmo en verdad había logrado ponerme furiosa, pero recordé que no era él mi enemigo, me convenía guardar fuerzas, lo mataría después

"Pues fue mi magia la que te mantuvo con vida"- murmure mientras me metía en mi bolsa de dormir y me acurrucaba en ella.

Para desgracia del pobre elfo, con toda su paranoia a cuestas, le toco la primera guardia, podía sentir la oscura presencia a su alrededor, moviéndose de un lado a otro, acercándose cada vez más, aunque no podía verlo completamente, era una sombra, un extraño animal que tenía los ojos completamente verdes, en un salto se puso frente a él, era una especie de gato gigante, completamente negro, debía pesar varias toneladas y superaba la altura de sus rodillas, supuso que si se ponía en dos patas llegaría a sus hombros, era un ser imponente, extraño, que lo miraba fijamente mientras se le acercaba.

No dudo en tensar el arco ante tal extraño ser, se miraban mutuamente, como esperando ver cual de los dos daba el primer paso para la batalla. El elfo podía sentir su agitado corazón dando gritos en su pecho, mientras la acompasada respiración del ser le daba el contrapunto, tensó aun mas su arco, dispuesto a disparar, y así lo hizo, no llego a percibir a la joven que se encontraba abrazando a la bestia mientras murmuraba un extraño nombre. Lamia se giró y tomo la flecha la vuelo, justo frente a su corazón, agradeciendo a los cielos tener tan buenos reflejos, ni hablar del entrenamiento. Se puso de pie furiosa con la sagita en la mano "como te atreviste a dispararle"- me queje echando fuego

"Que?? Que me estas diciendo? Sabes lo que es esa cosa?"- preguntó incrédulo

"Es una pantera- murmuré- y es la representante de MI tótem, no te atrevas a volver a tocar a Basthet porque te aseguro que yo misma me voy a dedicar destriparte"

"Que es tanto escándalo?"- quiso saber Gandalf viendo al extraño animal que abrazaba

"Legolas casi mata a Basthet"- aseguré- "ella es la representante de mi tótem"- todos me miraron sin entender nada- un tótem es un animal sagrado que te brinda ciertos dones, rasgos que se ven en su personalidad, cada persona tiene un tótem, ella es una parte mía, es una parte de mi alma"

"Y si la matan a ella tu también mueres?"- quiso saber el mago

"No ella es una representación visual de mi guardián espiritual, , si bien podemos verla y tocarla es un ser espiritual- medite un poco- aunque su presencia no es muy alentadora, un animal totémico no se aparece a su protegido a no ser que esté en una circunstancia por la cual necesite mucha ayuda, debemos estar metidos en una muy gorda"

"Recién te das cuenta??"- se quejo Legolas

"Yo me enfrento con las muy gordas de todo el Universo, entre las que hay algunas que son mucho más gordas que otras , aunque algo me dice que esta va a entrar en la categoría de superarchimega gordas"

"Lo mejor va a ser que volvamos a dormir, y por favor no hagan tanto ruido"- se burló el mago

"Vamos bonita, vos dormís conmigo- le dije al hermoso animal mientras retornaba a mi bolsa. Era genial saber que podía contar con su protección una vez mas.

Aca les dejo otro capi ¿ todavia no puedo creer como me las ingenie para poner dos seguidos??? dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir

**Eresse:** que bueno que te siga gustando lo que escribo, espero que te gustee este capi

**Hada:**jjeje, no te enojes, era una bromita nomas, en cuanto a tenerlo listo nada mas lejos, ayer a los apurones termine este capi para poder subirlo hoy, y si puedo mañana subo lo que escriba hoy, pero dudo tener tiempo; nop te preocupes por Legolas, que ya vas a poder volver a decirle Leggy dentro de muy poco, en realidad no es tan antipático como parece, y lo machista, lo va a ir perdiendo...creo.Lo de Lamia y Elladan es solamente una posibilidad abierta si despues quiero estirar el fic, como todavia no tengo ni idea del final voy dejando hilos para ver que armo despues :P.La idea de como revivir a Sauron y Morgothes basicamente la de la fuente de la juventud, si prestas atencion ninguno de los dos murió, estan tan debilitados que no pueden hacer daño, por lo que se recuperarían en la dichosa fuente, todo el resto es producto de mi retorcida mente que tiene suficiente tiempo libre como para escribirlo. y lo de las mitologías, en realidad no solo griegas, sino cualquier tipo de creencia o religion

**CandyBloom:**ni, tan machista pero eeso lo vas a ver maas adelante, lo cual espero que te siga gustando


	7. llegando a los puertos compartiendo secr...

** Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo 7:Llegando a los puertos... compartiendo secretos  
  
Nuestra estadía en la comarca fue mucho más corta de lo previsto, ya nos habíamos retrazado demasiado en Bree con la herida de Legolas, ni bien terminamos de llegar a la casa de Sam y Frodo, donde conocimos a la dulce Rosa y la pequeña Eleanor nos dispusimos para partir al otro día hacia los puertos, como no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba después de esto decidimos llevar un poney, cargado de alimentos.  
Según me había explicado Gandalf, solo había una semana de camino, la cual en realidad se me hizo muy corta. Todavía puedo recordar la forma en que nos miraron los hobbits mientras viajábamos por sus tierras, no nos temían ya que nuestros amiguitos eran los héroes del lugar, aunque hay que admitir lo extraño que debía ser ver a cuatro hobbits, un mago, un elfo, un enano, un hombre y una mujer, que para complicarla llevaba un halcón en un hombro y una pantera a su lado, fue divertido ver la cara de asombro de los habitantes de la Comarca.  
El viaje fue tranquilo, íbamos caminando tranquilos, aunque sabíamos que nuestra misión era urgente. El día que llegamos a los puertos era, en mi dimensión, uno de esos días que debían ser quitados del almanaque, si bien cada diez días de latiera Media solo pasaba uno en mi hogar, yo pude sentir esa mañana todo el peso del año transcurrido, caminaba triste, cansada, después de cuatro años aun no podía sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente, ese dolor de mi corazón..  
Marche todo el día callada, cosa que sorprendió a mis amigos, cuando estaba atardeciendo caí recién en la cercanía de los puertos, ya que el aire salado acarició mi rostro, invadió mi nariz, trayéndome de regreso al mundo de los vivos, pude ver el sol ponerse, en esa espectacular mezcla de rojos, naranjas, violetas y azules, sentí la vida, recorriendo cada una de mis células y una canción salió de mis labios:  
No importa el lugar el sol siempre igual,  
No importa si es recuerdo o es algo que vendrá,   
no importa cuanto hay en tus bolsillos hoy   
sin nada hemos venido y nos iremos igual.  
  
Porque siempre estarán en mi  
Esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber...  
  
No importa donde estas si vienes o si vas,  
La vida es un camino, un camino para andar   
Si hay algo que escoger, o hay algo que decir,   
Siempre será un amigo el primero en saber  
  
Porque siempre estarán en mí   
esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber...   
Que un amigo es una luz brillando en la oscuridad,   
Siempre serás mi amigo no importa nada más  
  
La comunidad me miró extrañada, mientras yo podía sentir como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, odiaba ese día, lo maldecía por causarme tanto dolor, nadie dijo nada, cosa que agradecí, mientras nos acomodábamos para dormir a la orilla del mar , nos ubicamos a unos 20mts de la costa, al amparo de un grupo de árboles, me tiré agotada, por fin junto un árbol, con Basthet a mis pies, mientras Hathor jugueteaba por el lugar   
"Que ya no te resisten las piernas"- dijo una voz acusadora, levante la vista y me encontré con la blanca cara del elfo  
"No me fastidies Legolas, no estoy de humor"-   
"Lamia,- me llamó Aragorn- quiero hablar con vos"- asentí con la cabeza y me levante alejándome hacia el lugar donde me llevaba el rey de Gondor, en eso pude escuchar la voz de Gimly   
"Debe estar muy mal para no fastidiarte"- lo que no pude ver fue la cara de preocupación y tristeza del príncipe del Bosque Negro Aragorn y yo nos alejamos unos cuantos metros de donde estaban los demás   
"que es lo que pasa?"- quiso saber- "estas tan triste, todos estamos preocupados por como te despertaste hoy"   
"No es nada, es solo el día, es que..."- sentí la mano de Aragorn estrujando la mía en señal de apoyo y me desplomé, las lágrimas salieron a borbotones, la angustia acumulada saltó a mi garganta, creando un nudo que me impedía hablar- "este es el día que me recuerda que las personas como yo no pueden amar, estamos solos, no tenemos a nadie, no podemos exigirle a otros que lleven nuestra vida"   
"Eso es una estupidez, como no vas a amar?"-preguntó con dulzura   
"El amor solo lastima a los seres como yo, la única persona que realmente considero mi amiga y a quien no le ha pasado nada es XZ, y porque trabaja en un centro de datos, los demás..- sentí esa angustia brotando de lo más profundo de mi ser  
"Que fue lo que paso? Necesitas sacar todo eso antes de que te destruya"- asentí con la cabeza y deje que me abrazará en forma protectora, lo mire a los ojos y comencé el triste relato  
"Hace mas o menos seis años conocí a Mateo, éramos terribles juntos, nos dedicábamos a fastidiar a toda la base, y a realizar las misiones más arriesgadas, no había nada que nos impidiera cumplir con nuestro cometido, ya sea exterminar a los Krask en Lotuina o enloquecer al comandante"- los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y no pude evitar que las lágrimas adelantaran su carrera- "él amaba a una chica, estaba loco por ella, hoy hace cinco años que ella fue herida, estaba al filo de la muerte, necesitaba cantidades de sangre increíbles, y en el banco de sangre no había, los ingenieros estaban clonado células para poder fabricar la sangre, pero no llegarían a tiempo, en un momento que ella estaba sola Mateo se preparó el equipo y se recostó a su lado, le dio toda su sangre, cuando ella despertó encontró el cuerpo sin vida a su lado, cuando yo llegue la encontré llorando sobre el cadáver, y en ese momento supe que ella también lo amaba, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo. Él le dio toda su sangre para que ella pudiera seguir viviendo"- Aragorn me miro sorprendido, nunca había escuchado tal acto de amor, tanto sacrificio por el ser amado, sintió un nudo en la garganta y comentó   
"Pero eso no es tu culpa, fue una decisión de él, no podes hacerte cargo de eso"  
"No es eso de lo que me hago cargo, es que yo no quiero que nadie haga ese sacrificio por mí, no de nuevo"- escondí la cabeza entre las rodillas, pude sentir la mano de Aragorn acariciando mis cabellos, en un tierno gesto de consuelo, permanecimos unos momentos en silencio y continué- "dos días después de la muerte de Mateo conocí a Jonás, él me ayudó a volver a la vida, a seguir pasábamos todo el día juntos, salíamos, íbamos al cine, a bailar, a un bar, siempre teníamos algo para divertirnos, siempre encontrábamos el momento justo, un día me dijo que se había enamorado de mí, yo no sentía nada, era mi amigo, nada más. Él lo aceptó y seguimos igual que siempre, y justo el mismo día, hace cuatro años, estábamos en una batalla, y un caza enemigo me disparó, mis nave no funcionaba, estaba muerta, motores, computadora, eyección, no tenía escapatoria era una muerte segura, pero él- sentí de nuevo ese dolor, ante la imagen que había quedado grabada en mi pupila- él se interpuso, y su nave explotó frente a mí, él murió por amor a mí, un amor que yo no pude corresponder, me amo tanto como para dar su vida y yo, y yo no pude amarlo, pero me dejo sola, era mi amigo y me dejo..." me atraganté con mis lágrimas, Aragorn no hizo más que abrazarme, con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas se perdían en la eternidad   
"No podes culparte por no amar a alguien, no podes obligarte a estar con alguien, por pena, o compromiso, él decidió eso porque te amaba, no le importó que vos no lo hicieras, lo sabía, pero no dudo, vos eras lo más importante para él, y estoy seguro que lo que menos quería es que sufrieras con su recuerdo"  
"Hubiera preferido morir a tener que vivir con este peso encima"  
"No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso"- me espetó-"vos tenes una responsabilidad con él, él murió por vos y se sacrificó para que vos seas feliz, no podes no serlo, es tu deber por respeto a él, por su sacrificio, tenes que ser feliz"- asentí, nos quedamos un rato más en silencio y luego nos acercamos a los demás, yo me acerque a Legolas y pedí,  
" podes hacer vos mi guardia, yo hago la tuya, necesito dormir un poco"- el elfo asintió con seriedad   
"Si queres yo hago las dos guardias"- ofreci  
. "No, necesito estar sola un rato"- aseguré mientras me acomodaba en mi bolsa para dormir   
"No vas a comer?"- quiso saber Sam   
"No, no tengo hambre"- me acosté y en menos de un minuto ya estaba dormida Legolas en silencio me observo con tristeza, aunque yo lo supiera, él había llegado a escuchar todo  
  
Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews  
  
**CandyBloom:** ya los dos tienen caracter fuerte, pero vas a ver que muy pronto se van a arregalar un poco las cosas  
  
**Hada**: no te preocupes que esos dos van a cambiar el tipo de discucion, aunque van a seguir discutiendo por mucho... en cuanto a lo del triangulo amoroso, todavia no estoy segura, ya veremos como sale, la verdad es que la idea recien está por la mitad y no se como puede terminar... en cuanto a la mezcla, es que tengo una mente muy retorcida... besis nos seguimos leyendo  



	8. a mi lado

**Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo 8: A mi lado  
  
Todos se habían dormido ya, la noche estaba clara y cálida, con la inmensa luna, y las estrellas relampagueantes, pero su corazón estaba triste ¿cómo era posible que alguien soportara tanto sufrimiento? Miro a la joven que descansaba a su lado, con esa sonrisa que solamente ella obtenía ¿de donde sacaba tanta fuerza?

Era tan pequeña, tan débil, pero tan fuerte y valiente, no podía dejar de sentir sentimientos encontrados cuando la tenía a su lado, anhelaba su compañía pero no podía tolerar que ella estuviera all

"Lamia"- murmuró como un secreto al viento, era tan hermosa, contempló su pequeño cuerpo, era de baja estatura, y contextura media, estaba enrollada como un bebe, por lo que le pareció aún mas desprotegida, recordó entonces lo mortal que podía ser su espada y la precisión de su arco, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese deseo de protegerla, cuidarla, se encontró por milésima vez observando su transparente piel, la cual resaltaba ante la imponente cabellera negra como la más oscura noche, no pudo evitar el recuerdo de sus ojos, esos profundos posos, que parecían llevarlo al centro de la Tierra, con ese fuego, que parecía arder en su interior y lo maravillaban sin remedio, volvió a su mente la primera vez que se perdió en esos ojos, ella llevaba ese maravilloso vestido, y leía en el balcón, la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en su ser, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron todo su cuerpo vibro en una frecuencia que jamás había conocido

Recordó también la frustración que había sentido cuando en el concilio ella anunció que partiría con la comunidad, o el roce de su piel cuando ella lo fastidiaba, o la radiante sonrisa con la que ese día en el que comenzó el viaje se presentó con dulzura

Evocó del pasado la sensación de aquel despertar en Bree, cuando su mano acariciaba su pecho, su mano le quemaba, despertaba en él los sentimientos más fuertes que jamás imaginó, la había echado, para que ella no notara la turbación que le provocaba su roce, su cercanía; y lo basura que se había sentido al saber que a ella le debía la vida

No se negó el placer de contemplarla dormida en cada guardia, lo tenía atado, mil mujeres se habían desvivido por seducirlo, conquistarlo, todas ellas hermosas damas elficas, que consentían todos sus deseos, ella simplemente era, no se preocupaba por fingir ser perfecta, no lo era, y lo asumía, conocía sus limitaciones, sus dolores, sus fuerzas

Su corazón se había quebrado al verla llorar, deseaba tanto abrazarla, consolarla, y al escuchar su historia supo de inmediato que no la haría sufrir jamás, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que ella supiera sus sentimientos, quería poder abrazarla en cualquier momento, cuidarla, solo encontró un termino para sus sentimientos, la amaba

"Lamia"- repitió con dulzura despertándola, hubiera preferido dejar que descansara, pero sabía que lo mataría si la dejaba dormir- "Lamia vamos que ya estoy cansado"- murmuró intentando contener el deseo de abrazar y consolar a esa triste mirada

"Ya Legolas, dormí tranquilo que yo me encargo"- le aseguré al elfo que me despertaba,- "no te preocupes ya estoy despierta"- cuando volví a mirar al elfo ya se encontraba descansando a mi lado. La noche estaba hermosa, tan radiante como melancólica yo, envidié la tranquilidad del elfo que se encontraba a mi lado, como siempre que estaba dormido pude llevarme bien con él , un vendaval se desató en ese instante, era un viento extraño, olía a sol y montaña, ese aroma que traía tantos recuerdos, con aquel lejano perfume, ese que siempre llevaba. Hathor y Basthet se pusieron alerta, se calmaron al oír mi voz

"Aparecé no hagas tanto escándalo que ya están todos dormidos"- murmuré al remolino que se formaba frente a mí.

"Esta bien, solo que es muy divertido"- comentó la translucida figura que apareció frente a mí, su translucida piel mostraba los vestigios de su continuo bronceado, y sus turquesas ojos resaltaban con el dorado cabello corto- "vamos más cerca del agua? Siempre te gustó el mar"- asentí mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba a su lado

"No creí que me encontraras aquí, con todo el desbarajuste temporal..."

"Este es el primer día para vos acá de los 10 que conforman este día en nuestro mundo, tuve que luchar con toda la burocracia celestial pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no convenía tenerte sufriendo tantos días hasta que me vieras"

"Eso es algo que no termino de entender"- aseguré mientras me sentaba en la arena, junto al fantasma- "todos los años volves a visitarme esta noche y no haces más que remover todo el dolor y la angustia que me provocaste cuando te fuiste, no te lo recrimino, me hace bien verte, pero es que..."

"Todavía no me perdonas el amarte tanto"- concluyó con una sonrisa triste

"No digas estupideces, lo que no te perdono fue el cometer esa locura- expliqué llorando- yo debía morir, no vos, no tenías derecho a interferir en mi destino, era mi lugar, no el tuyo"

"No puedo creer que aun no lo entiendas- dijo resignado riendo- Lamia sos una mujer inteligente, no te das cuenta que si vos morías yo no te hubiera sobrevivido mucho más, date cuenta que yo no podía tolerar mi vida sin vos, no me importaba que amaras a otros, el solo hecho de saber que estabas ahí cuando tuviera un problema y saber que siempre estaría a tu lado para ayudarte..."

"Pero me dejaste- me queje llorando- me dejaste y te importó muy poco el hecho de lo culpable que me pudiera sentir, de lo sola que quede después de que te fuiste"

"Te amaba, y aun lo hago"- me explicó mientras yo tomaba una piedra y la arrojaba para que hiciera sapito- "ese es el motivo por el que cada año se me permite volver a visitarte el día de mi muerte, porque morí por vos, para que vos pudieras ser feliz, para que conocieras el amor, mientras no lo hagas no voy a dejar de fastidiarte cada año"

"Como si fuera tan fácil- alegué- las personas como yo no podemos amar, todo para nosotros termina mal, no podemos permitirnos la felicidad de amar a alguien, no podemos exponerla a llevar nuestra vida, y si es uno de los nuestros, no podemos dejar que haga lo que vos hiciste por mí, yo... yo no puedo amar a nadie"

"Ese es tu mayor problema, todavía no te das cuenta que mi lugar era ese, puedo asegurártelo, allá arriba todos sabían que vos tenías que seguir viviendo, no te olvides quien sos"- me ret

"Justamente, porque no me olvido, no puedo permitir que otros tengan que sufrir mi destino, es mío, y de nadie más, mi vida no fue fácil, ni lo va a ser, mi trabajo es arriesgado, vivo de un lado para otro, veo a la muerte todos los días a la cara, y veo como se ríe de nosotros, pobres mortales, que estamos condenados a padecerla, le tememos, la esquivamos, e intentamos aturdirnos de la posibilidad de su llegada, queriendo parecer eternamente jóvenes"

"La muerte no es algo tan trágico- me aseguró- sé que no le temes a tu propia muerte, le temes al sufrimiento de volver a perder a alguien a quien amas, temes perder a los que te rodean, hace mucho tiempo estas en paz con tu alma en lo que a tu muerte se refiere, sabes perfectamente que podes morir cualquier día, hoy, mañana, pasado, pero no podes superar el dolor que te causa la muerte de los que están a tu lado, es por eso que no te permitís amar, no por creer que no es correcto, porque tenes miedo, miedo de sentir algo tan fuerte y puro como es el amor, miedo a perder ese ser con el que tu corazón late acelerado, miedo no solo a que muera, sino a que no te crea suficiente, miedo a ser rechazada, engañada, lo único que te impide a vos amar es el miedo"

Tenía que admitir que mi amigo seguía siendo tan frontal como siempre, cuanta verdad tenía respecto a esos sentimientos? Cuan oculto podía estar enterrado mi deseo de amar en las excusas de mi forma de vida? Cuantas veces me había alejado de los hombres, al notar que estaba cambiando su forma de verme?

"Al parecer estas muy seguro de tus palabras"- aseguré con tristeza mientras arrojaba otra piedra. Me miró exasperado

"aayyy dios, que mujer terca que es esta... no trates de hacerte la fuerte conmigo, sabes que no sirve, aun después de muerto tu corazón es para mí un libro abierto, permitite ser feliz, amar a alguien, sino, todo mi sacrificio será en vano, tenes una oportunidad única- me aseguró mientras una luz lo envolvía- no la desperdicies"- cuando la luz se extinguió mi amigo ya no estaba, mire el lugar vacío a mi lado y giré la cabeza hacia atrás, un sorprendido y serio elfo me miraba con dulce incredulidad

"Vení Legolas, sentate a mi lado"

si, si ya se este es otro capitulo para cachtearme y colgarme en un poste por tanto analisis psicologíco de la especie humana, pero se los compenso con el hecho de que ya terminaron las vacaciones de invierno y esoty en casita por lo que voy a poder actualizar a diaro, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews que son mi inspiracion

**CandyBloom**:La verdad es que a legolas le pudo la perocupacion, como veras ese elfito esta demasiado preocupado por poder disimular sus sentimientos, en cuanto a lo triste, en verdad, hasta a mí me hizo llorar mientras escribía

**Hada**:ya veo que no soy la única que termino con el cora´zon destrozado despues de terminar con el capitulo, en cuanto a lo de esos dos las cosas van a ser dificiles pero no tanto, no te preocupes que no soy TAN cruel ( quiero que se entienda que resalto el tan) como para complicarles tanto las cosas, en cuanto al largo de los capitulos, van saliendo como salen, a veces creo que es mejor cortarlo en un punto y ahí lo dejo, pero voy a hacer lo posible por que sean mas largos


	9. de caminos y amores

Buscando un futuro  
  
Capítulo 9: De caminos y amores  
  
Legolas y yo permanecimos en silencio un buen rato observando el mar, mientras yo seguía concentrada en arrojar piedritas, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos estábamos en paz entre nosotros "Que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?"- preguntó el elfo por fin cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer  
"Un amigo volvió de la tumba"- murmuré con ironía- "esta convencido, que debo enamorarme y ser feliz al lado de la persona que elija"- concluí cayendo en la profundidad de sus ojos azules   
"Tiene razón- aseguro, y continuo cuando observó mi cara de disgusto- deberías tener una vida normal como cualquier otra joven, no hacerte cargo de todos los problemas del Universo"- me paré furiosa, no podía creer que fuera tan idiota, se paró frente a mí y me impidió pasar  
"no puedo creer que seas tan idiota"- me queje- "estábamos pasando un buen momento hasta que saliste con tu estúpido machismo, ¿Es que después de tanto tiempo crees que soy una niña débil que no debe estar aquí?"- me miro sorprendido por mi arranque, y sus ojos expresaron una tristeza que jamás había contemplado en aquella mirada  
"No creo que seas débil- me aseguro con dificultad, parecía estar en una lucha interna consigo mismo- pero creo también que una dama como tu no debería estar aquí, preferiría saber que me esperas en el Bosque Negro y que estas a salvo"- lo mire confundida  
"Por que tendría que esperarte"- me abrazó con dulzura y pude sentir como toda mi piel ser erizaba ante el contacto con su cuerpo   
"Porque nada me haría mas feliz que eso- sus ojos expresaban el dolor que implicaba esa declaración- desde el primer momento en que te vi no puedo sacarte de mi corazón, no pude soportar el saber que te arriesgarías a esto, por eso intentaba desalentarte para que decidieras irte, me dolía tanto el molestarte, pero creí que era la única forma de protegerte, ahora que se que no vas a hacerlo, no puedo seguir mintiéndote, porque sería hacerlo conmigo mismo, te amo y no se que hacer con todo este amor"  
Me quedé congelada, mis neuronas estaban intentando procesar todo lo que el elfo había dicho, me amaba, el muy estúpido me había insultado, y maltratado para protegerme, no supe si tildarlo de idiota o de tierno, pero que debía hacer, no podía negar que me había perdido en sus ojos la primera vez que lo vi y no deseaba salir jamás de esa mirada, estar siempre a su lado, pero yo no estaba hecha para amar, era una guerrera, pero que decir? que hacer?. Tomé aire intentando encontrar una respuesta a el torbellino de sentimientos que me invadía  
"Legolas yo... yo no soy la perso.."   
"Me amas?"- me interrumpió, Genial, pensé, el chico ahora quería ir rápido  
"Yo, yo no puedo amar"- me excusé detrás de ese escudo que había utilizado tantas veces   
"No me vengas a mí con eso, tu corazón es el de una niña, me lo demostraste cuando peleamos, dejame entrar en esa coraza que creaste alrededor suyo, vos sabes, mejor que nadie, que nada podemos hacer por lo que estamos sintiendo"  
"Que vos estas sintiendo"- corregí justo antes que sus labios sellaran los míos, podía sentir la fuerza de su boca, que buscaba refugio en la mía, una sensación dulce se apoderó de mi ser, no se en que momento pasó, pero me encontré correspondiendo aquel beso, en el que se unían dos pasiones inusitadas. Cuando tomé conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me separé de él dejándolo detrás de mío  
"No puedo- murmuraba nerviosa, como si fuera un mantra- yo no debo"  
"Negame que ese beso te afectó tanto como a m"- me pidió Legolas, lo miré con tristeza, él sabía que no podía, ese beso había tumbado mi estantería de sentimientos y relaciones, me abrazó con fuerza- No nos neguemos a vivir esto"   
"Yo, yo no estoy preparada para tener nada con nadie, no voy a mentirte, siento algo por vos, pero yo no sé amar y no me siento capaz de hacerlo, esto es demasiado para m  
"Así que esa es tu debilidad- comento él entre consolador y gracioso- podes luchar con una horda de orcos vos solita, pero le tenes miedo a un sentimiento tan simple y hermoso como el amor"- no pude evitar reír por ese comentario   
"Yo no tengo una vida muy normal, por si no te diste cuenta, casi no tengo contacto con ese mundo al que todos le llaman normal, no tengo descanso, y solo se enfrentarme al peligro y luchar, todo ser que se me acerca termina lastimado, no quiero que pase eso contigo"   
"No va a pasar- me aseguró- dejame enseñarte a amar, dejame liberarte de esas ataduras que vos misma te impusiste para negarte la felicidad, quiero entrar en tu corazón- apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, porque las cosas eran tan difíciles?-"Tengo una idea- continuó – vamos poco a poco, hoy sin pelear, mañana hablando, quiero estar con vos, y no me importa si para ello tengo que esperar toda mi vida"- asentí con la cabeza mientras él depositó un beso en mi frente, toda su estupidez, idiotez, su machismo se habían transformado en un amor y una dulzura que parecía protegernos de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor   
El sol ya acababa su despertar cuando pudimos oír, aun abrazados, el estruendo en el agua, frente a nosotros una inmensa puerta de roca había nacido entre las aguas, estaba tallada con hermosos caracteres élficos, nos miramos incrédulos ante las palabras que coronaban el portal Legolas leyó   
"Para los que conocen el camino, o los elegidos de Ulmo, una puerta secreta a la ciudad secreta, por un camino que guarda un misterioso destino"  
"Genial- murmuré- creo que ya encontramos la puerta hacia Gondolin"- Legolas asintió- "vamos a levantar a los demás antes que desaparezca"   
Bastó con despertar a Gandalf, para que este se encargara de levantar a todo el mundo en menos de un segundo, y teníamos nuestros bolsos en los hombros, nos paramos frente a la puerta mientras el mago probaba con miles de combinaciones de palabras para abrir la puerta, habíamos pasado ya más de media hora esperando que se abriera la monstruosa estructura  
"Siempre tarda tanto?"- le pregunté a Legolas entre risas   
"No preguntes lo que nos hizo esperar para abrir Moria"- me aseguró, todos nos miraron sorprendidos, no era normal el que nos habláramos directamente salvo que fuera para insultarnos, Gimly estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero un sonriente Aragorn, lo detuvo, aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con Pippin.   
"Ya y ahora que bicho les picó a ustedes dos que se llevan tan bien, ahora que lo pienso fueron los dos primeros en despertarse, y que yo sepa no despertaron a Frodo"- no pude evitar ver a Pippin con una sonrisa, pero no podía decirle nada de lo que había ocurrido mientras todos dormían.  
"A que ahora no puedo llevarme bien con el elfo este?- pregunte en tono burlón- Cuando terminó su guardia Legolas me levantó, pero como vio que yo estaba tan triste se dispuso en un gesto de cortesía sacarme una sonrisa, y entre una cosa y otra arreglamos todas nuestras diferencias, los dos somos personas razonables, aunque no lo parezcamos, el problema era que siempre estábamos tan a la defensiva que no nos permitíamos llevarnos bien"- concluí, pensando que era verdad en cierta medida   
"Bueno, es lo mejor -aseguró Frodo- ahora ya no tendremos que soportar sus peleas, aunque hay que admitir que a veces era gracioso"   
"Ya vez,- me volteé a ver al elfo- ellos querían que sigamos peleando"- este levanto los hombros con seña de que no podíamos darles todos los gustos   
"Hey, Gandalf- llamó Merry- como va esa puerta?"   
"Está tan cerrada como abierta tu bocota hobbit"- le aseguró bromeando, Gimly se colocó al lado del mago, contemplando maravillado la estructura de piedra, era tan inmensa tan magnifica  
"No puedo creer la belleza de esto- comentó emocionado hasta las lágrimas- jamás en mi vida contemple una obra tan magnífica, tan perfecta, la roca es única, increíble"- ninguno podía entender tanta emoción por parte del enano, pero no osamos interrumpirlo  
Gandalf estaba ya fatigado de tanto probar con palabras mágicas, los demás se habían devanado los sesos intentando encontrar alguna palabra o frase que pudiera servir para abrir la puerta. En ese instante, tuve una idea, no perdería nada, por lo que me acerqué a la puerta posé suavemente mi mano sobre ella  
"Yo soy una guerrera de la luz, una de las Señoras de tierras perdidas- murmure en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera Legolas pudo escuchar- escucha mi orden- levanté la voz para pronunciar la última palabra- que te abras"  
En ese mismo instante las puertas se abrieron de par en par un gran pasadizo se veía iluminado por innumerables antorchas, y una imagen conocida para mí apareció frente a la puerta "Este portal fue sellado por Ulmo- comentó el fantasma de Jonás, y sonrió a Legolas- solamente los escogidos pueden atravesarlo, las personas que lo hagan serán recibidas en las tierras donde antes estuvo la cuidad escondida, pero ello los llevará a nuevas emociones, tanto en aventuras como sentimientos, esta es una puerta, al cruzarla ya no vuelven a ser los mismos"   
Sentía ganas de matarlo por todo aquel sermoncito, lo hubiera hecho, pero nada podía hacer, ya estaba muerto.   
"Aunque no lo creas querida,- continuo hablándome a mí directamente – Los de arriba me encomendaron guardar esta puerta, es por eso que les permití el acceso, aunque solo se necesitaban las palabras correctas de la persona correcta" Sentí la mirada de todos mis amigos curioso, mientras Jonas se esfumaba   
"Jonas- lo llamé- lo aclararemos luego- y mirando a mis amigos- vamos, no se olviden que yo tambien soy una maga, y no podemos perder tanto tiempo, la puerta se cerro justo detrás del último y la luz de las antorchas nos guió por el primer tramo de aquel largo pasadizo  
  
jajjaj, ya pueden matarme si quieren pero se pierden el final de la historia, ustedes deciden...espero que me dejen reviews con las advertencias almenos  
CandyBloom: que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, en realidad si te sentiste mal con el otro capitulo, espero que no te cause un trauma con los pobres sentimientos del elfito, en cuanto a lo análisis del ser humano es algo muy frecuente en mí, soy patidaria de que todos tenemos nuestra pequeña gran locura, y necesitamos que alguien nos las haga notar; y sí aca estamos en invierno, porque vivo en , Rosario, Argentina, y como que esta haciendo bastante frio....  
Hada:Cansarme??? uqe es eso? yo no sé... en realidad creo que lo que escribí en ese capitulo fue una reflexion sobre mí misma, ya que soy muy insegura a la hora de meterme con alguien, la idea de tanta soledad es muy triste, pero Lamia va a demostrar ser un personaje con una carga afectiva demasiado grande, espero que te haya gustado la declaracion, y por ahora no vas a tener mucha accion, ya sabes un poco de tranquilidad antes que llegue la tormenta  



	10. un largo camino

**Buscando un futuro  
**  
Capítulo 10: Un largo camino  
  
Llevábamos más de una semana recorriendo aquel pasadizo, lo único que nos permitía llevar la cuenta de los días transcurridos, eran las nocturnas llamadas de XZ, que me pedía reportes, así sabíamos cual era hora de acostarnos, y dormíamos lo que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban, maldije en ese momento mi condena manía en contra los relojes, jamás los había utilizado, y este viaje no era la excepción. Si bien el camino fue tedioso, el grupo se unió mucho más ya que no tenían que soportar las pesadas discusiones entre el elfo y yo, volviendo a eso, puedo recordar, como poco a poco, nos fuimos conociendo, cuando a uno de nosotros le tocaba la guardia el otro le hacía compañía, nos contamos en estas inútiles horas de guardia todo lo que a nuestra vida acontecía, por lo que me sorprendió una noche escuchar

"Quien diría que con solo 17 años te enfrentaste a más cosas que yo en mis 2356 años de vida"- lo miré riendo

"Ay, si que estas muy viejo"- me burlé- "Ya ni sé que tatara serías, no estas algo roba cunas?"

"Roba cunas?"- quiso saber Es la forma en la que vulgarmente se le dice a las personas mantienen o quieren mantener una relación con una persona mucho menor"- me miro sonriente, y con voz seductora

"Permíteme ser el mas grande de los roba cunas"- mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos, en ese mismo instante, sonó mi pequeño comunicador, no sabía si matar o agradecer a XZ, si bien mi relación con el elfo iba cada vez mejor, mi corazón seguía bastante lastimado y no me veía con las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar otra herida, que era lo que más temía.

"Te envío algo para que te entretengas- comentó mi amigo por el audífono- ese viaje tuyo es por demás de aburrido, te voy dejando tengo que volver al trabajo, en cuanto a tus sectores, se esta haciendo cargo Shaniel, chausitos"

"chao"- me despedí agradecida porque mi compañero se hubiera hecho cargo de los problemas menores, que yo estaba ignorando; esperaba que XZ me enviara un libro, o mejor aun mi adorada Psp, con la que podría jugar mientras marchábamos, pero en cumplimiento del reglamento interdimensional, mi amigo me envió, para mi sorpresa, una guitarra, la tomé en mis manos y sonreí, le encantaba oírme cantar, por lo que no había dudado en mandarme aquel instrumento

"Que es eso?"- preguntó Legolas

"Es una guitarra, es un instrumento musical- la saqué de la funda y rasgué las cuerdas- aprendí a tocar de chica, XZ la envió porque dice que debo estar muy aburrida, y como no puede enviarme tecnología"- el elfo me veía asombrado

"Canta algo, por favor- pidió- tienes una voz muy dulce"- sentí como todos los colores subían a mi cabeza

"y que queres que cante?"- pregunté como excusándome

"Contame como es tu mundo"- me pidió y yo sentí como mi garganta se apresuraba a atragantarse al recordar lo injusto de mi tierra. Recordé entonces una cancion que salió de mi boca como una protesta

"Los viejos amores que no están la ilusión de los que perdieron

Todas las promesas que se van y los que en cualquier guerra sé cayeron  
  
Todo esta guardado en la memoria sueño de la vida y de la historia  
  
El engaño y la complicidad de los genocidas que están sueltos

El indulto y el punto final a las bestias de aquel infierno  
  
Todo esta guardado en la memoria, sueño de la vida y de la historia  
  
La memoria despierta para herir a los pueblos dormidos

Que no la dejan vivir libre como el viento  
  
Los desaparecidos que sé buscan con el color de sus nacimientos

El hambre y la abundancia que son juntan, el mal trato, con su mal recuerdo  
  
Todo esta clavado en la memoria, espina de la vida y de la historia  
  
Dos mil comerían por un año con lo que cuesta un minuto militar

Cuantos dejarían de ser esclavos, por el precio de una bomba al mar  
  
Todo esta clavado en la memoria, espina de la vida y de la historia

La memoria pincha hasta sangrar, a los pueblos que la amarran

Y no la dejan andar libre como el viento  
  
Todos los muertos de la A.M.I.A. y los de la embajada de Israel

El poder secreto de las armas, la justicia que mira y no ve  
  
Todo esta escondido en la memoria, refugio de la vida y de la historia  
  
Fue cuando sé callaron las iglesias, fue cuando el fútbol sé lo comió todo

Que los padres Palotinos y Angeleli, dejaron su sangre en el lodo  
  
Todo esta escondido en la memoria refugio de la vida y de la historia

La memoria estalla hasta vencer, a los pueblos que la aplastan

Y que no la dejan ser, libre como el viento  
  
La bala a Chico Méndez en Brasil, 150.000 Guatemaltecos

Los mineros que enfrentan al fusil, represión estudiantil en Méjico  
  
Todo esta cargado en la memoria, arma de la vida y de la historia  
  
América con almas destruidas, los chicos que mata el escuadrón

Suplicio de Mujica por las villas, dignidad de Rodolfo Walsh  
  
Todo esta cargado en la memoria, arma de la vida y de la historia

La memoria apunta hasta matar, a los pueblos que la callan

Y no la dejan volar, libre como el viento"

"Lo que contas es muy triste"- me miro el elfo, mientras yo permanecía con la cabeza baja por la dureza de la realidad- "tanto sufrimiento, tanta muerte, como es posible?"

"Los seres humanos buscamos la forma de hacer atrocidades, aunque no queramos hacerlo, no somos seres de la luz, tampoco de la oscuridad, somos grises, podemos elegir a que bando pertenecer, y los que eligen el mal, pueden llegar a camuflarse tan bien con el resto, que pueden llegar a destruir nuestro planeta- comenté con amargura- y los que tienen buenas intenciones se tientan con tanta facilidad, el poder los corrompe"- Legolas se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza, consolándome

"Pero debe tener algo bueno"- aseguró, recordé entonces mi familia, el tiempo que había compartido con ellos, eran pequeños rayos de luz en la oscuridad de ese mundo mío, le sonre

"Lo hay, pero siempre vuelve del pasado el mismo fantasma, cometemos los mismos errores, a través de toda nuestra historia, la humanidad no aprende, cuando pasan un par de décadas, todo se vuelve a repetir guerras, represiones, egoísmos, no terminamos de aprender a mantenernos en paz, solo importa el poder y lo económico, lo físico, la belleza exterior, los seres que realmente llegan a conocer la realidad de las cosas, mueren, y toda aquella sabiduría se pierde"- expliqu

"Sin embargo los elfos consideramos la muerte como el mayor regalo que Iluviatar le dio a los hombres- lo miré extrañada- al tener una vida tan corta, viven con una fuerza, y una pasión esos días que a nosotros nos parece increíble, la vida de los elfos también es triste- argumentó- poco a poco los días se transforman en extremadamente largos, las cosas van perdiendo su brillo, y poco a poco, uno va perdiendo las ganas de vivir, realmente yo preferiría la vida de los mortales, con su amor por la vida y el mundo"- lo miré incrédula ante ese comentario, nunca creí que vería esa tristeza en su rostro, era la resignación a una vida que iría perdiendo su brillo, su sentido; llega un punto en la vida, en la que ya no podemos pretender nada más, ya probamos todo, y nada queda por hacer ¿para que vivir entonces?. Suspir

"Vamos a acostarnos, ya es turno de que Frodo se haga cargo"-así lo hicimos, después de despertar al hobbit

Al otro día la marcha continuó, en un perpetuo sonar de guitarra, mientras todos cantábamos o improvisábamos canciones, esa misma mañana habíamos decidido dejar las guardias, como muy bien había razonado Aragorn, el propio Ulmo nos había permitido el paso, nadie más podría entrar por aquel camino, por lo que nos manteníamos relajados.

Fue bastantes semanas después cuando vimos una ráfaga de luz, que nos indicaba la salida, , corrimos todos para recibir el sol en la cara, si bien el túnel estaba bien iluminado, hacía falta un poco de sol , todos estábamos felices de haber acabado aquel trayecto, del viaje.

El camino por el que habíamos venido se había perdido entre las rocas, solo estábamos ahí, en medio del bosque, donde serpenteaba un camino que apenas se atisbaba entre la crecida hierba "

Legolas que pasa?"- pregunté al ver al elfo observando cada rama, cada recodo del camino, como si de un Balrog se tratara

"Se donde estamos- dijo con voz calma, lo miramos expectantes- es el camino abandonado, estamos en el Bosque Negro"

Se que no es el mas lindo de los capis pero tenía que estar, despues van a ver porque, se que me quedo corto, pero sino no iba a poder cortarloy qudaba demasiado largo, espero que de todas formas les guste y me dejen reviews

**Hada:**ya ves, a la tormenta no le falta mucho, aunque van a ser varias las tormentas..espero que te siga gustando


	11. las ruinas

Buscando un futuro  
  
Capítulo 11: las ruinas  
  
Todos miramos incrédulos al elfo "No que íbamos a Gondolin?" -quiso saber Pippin- todos lo miramos nerviosos  
"Aparentemente hacia allí nos dirigimos"- le explicó el mago, que se encontraba por demás de desubicado  
"Lo único que nos queda es seguir el camino" –aseguré- "Legolas, sabes que hay al final?"  
"Este camino esta apestado por arañas gigantes, y los trolls van de aquí para allá como si nada, nadie toma este camino, jamás, los pocos que lo intentaron, nunca volvieron- nos contó con asombrosa seriedad- nadie sabe que hay al final"- al decir esto clavo sus ojos en mí y puedo asegurarles que no es para nada recomendable, la preocupada profundidad de esos ojos destruyeron mi estado de ánimo, sumado al nudo que crearon en mi estomago.   
No teníamos otra opción, seguimos el camino cubierto de hierbas, podíamos ver a nuestro alrededor las victimas de las arañas y los hediondos perfumes del lugar no hacían más que descomponernos.  
Las cosas iban mal, muy mal y no me refiero solo a las arañas o los trolls, algo en mi interior sabía que las cosas no iban bien, vi pasar una pequeña hada que se atravesó en mi camino, corría asustada   
"Que es lo que pasa pequeña?"- pregunté, ella se volteo y me miró con sus ojos cambiantes, con los colores del arco iris.  
"Mi señora- comento con tristeza- que oscura es nuestra suerte, esta tierra esta contaminada por la maldad, una maldad que nunca fue vista por los habitantes de estos lugares"- el hada siguió su camino, por no decir huida, y mis amigos me miraron expectantes, obviamente ellos no habían visto ni escuchado al hada  
"Era una pequeña hada"- explique con una falsa sonrisa que nadie creyó, pero lo que el pequeño ser me había dicho no dejaba de rondar por mi mente, Morgoth y Sauron ya habían estado juntos unas edades antes, si bien muchos de los que pelearon contra ellos habían muerto, todavía quedaban algunos con vida, todos ellos elfos, obviamente. Los Valar no nos ayudarían esta vez, como lo habían advertido antes, estábamos solos contra esto, pero había algo más, una energía que infectaba el aire, era tan conocida, pero no podía terminar de identificarla entre las oscuras auras del lugar  
"Estas bien?"- quiso saber Legolas al verme tan callada y pensativa durante la marcha, no llegué a responderle, porque una inmensa telaraña cayó sobre nosotros.  
"Puta..."- murmuré, había estado tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no había percibido al maldito animal, la tela era extremadamente pegajosa, y muy resistente, la maestra tejedora, se aproximaba hacia nosotros a gran velocidad   
"No puedo cortarla"- Se oyó el grito de Merry, perdido en un mar de hilos  
"Sam cuidado"- gritó Frodo cuando el gigantesco arácnido se abalanzaba hacia su amigo que estaba de espaldas; como pude saqué mi arco y una flecha se clavó en una pata, el bicho, porque no hay otra forma de llamarle, se alejó un poco, pero todos podíamos percibir que no era la única de su especie que estaba all  
"Esto es demasiado resistente"- se quejó el enano moviendo el hacha hacia un lado y el otro intentando liberarse, a pesar de lo cual estaba cada vez más atrapado, gracias a los hilos que caían ahora desde la copa de los árboles.  
"Creo que esta no la contamos"- aseguró Aragorn para tranquilidad de todos...   
"No puedo contar la cantidad de hilos que caen, pero con facilidad superan los treinta"- siguió alentando cierto elfo que luchaba por mantener abierto su campo de visión mientras las hebras seguían momificándonos. Todos luchábamos en conjunto para liberarnos, pero no teníamos descanso, estábamos casi inmóviles por la cantidad de telaraña que nos cubría, pude ver como diez arañas bajaban hasta nosotros, en el momento en el que veía a alguno de los hobbits caer, solo pude distinguirlo por la altura, porque estaba totalmente atado por el fatal cordón de las arañas. Dudé un instante, la situación era crítica, pero eso...  
Recordé por milésima vez lo que me habían enseñado, "evita usar tu magia frente a otros, es muy peligroso que sueltes todo tu poder, solo debes trabajar con pequeñas porciones de tu energía, e intentar que nadie note que has sido tú"- me pregunté que opinaría Ana, mi maestra, de esta situación, pero cuando la bestia estuvo encima del hobbit decidí que era lo suficientemente grave, si lo hacía bien nadie descubriría el secreto   
Tome en mis manos una de las hebras que formaba la tela, me concentre en utilizar solo la energía necesaria para aquella tarea, una ráfaga de luz recorrió la prisión de seda , en un momento brillo con fuerza, cegándonos, al abrir los ojos tanto las arañas como su tela habían desaparecido Me acerqué corriendo a Pippin, que era el que había caído, mientras los demás miraban incrédulos a su alrededor, tome el pulso del hobbit, estaba bien,  
"probablemente se desmayó por la falta de aire"- le aseguré a un Aragorn que me miraba receloso; ups lo había olvidado, había utilizado demasiada energía como para andar corriendo tanto.   
"Como hiciste eso?"- me preguntó Legolas aun incrédulo  
"No te olvides que yo también soy una maga- aseguré, mientras me tiraba junto a un árbol y sacaba mi bolsa de dormir, ante la pregunta implícita de mis compañeros expliqué- Pippin no puede moverse, yo estoy agotada, no podría mover un pie más, no nos queda otra que quedarnos aquí, más teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos cuanto camino nos queda de viaje, y que las arañas no pueden volver a acercarse a este lugar"- la idea les pareció razonable, por lo que en unos minutos ya todos estaban acomodándose  
Me acurruqué en mi bolsa de dormir, y cerré los ojos haciéndome la dormida, en verdad o estaba cansada, pero debería estarlo supuestamente después de aquella pelea, aproveche mi falta de sueño y mi supuesto dormir para encajar algunas cosas ¿cómo podía ser que estuviéramos en el Bosque Negro? ¿Por qué esa hada corría de esas forma? Los seres elementales apocas cosas temen, se enfrentan a la oscuridad con frecuencia, pero jamás había visto a un hada así, había pánico en su mirada ¿qué mal podía producir tal reacción?  
Y esa energía, estaba segura de haber percibido antes esa energía que parecía colarse por todas las rendijas del bosque, volviendo al bosque, tendría que decirle varias cosas de su adorado bosque a Legolas, la verdad, por lo que hasta ahora había recorrido distaba mucho de ser un lugar placentero para vivir Volviendo al tema... había cierto murmullo en el aire, parecía cargado de amenazas y maldiciones, escuche los secretos que me traía el viento "La humanidad será nuestra mayor fuente de poder"- se escuchaba una voz  
"Pobrecitos hombres, mientras más intentan liberarse más se atan al mal"- murmuraba otra, ya no cabía duda, algo importante se estaba cocinando en ese sector del bosque y debía saber de que se trataba, ante un pequeño aviso mental Hathor levantó vuelo, perdiéndose entre los árboles  
"El pájaro se va"-se preocupó Gimly, Gandalf lo miró sonriendo  
"Lo más probable es que Lamia le haya dado alguna misión, no te preocupes por él, volverá en cuanto haya terminado con su trabajo"   
"Como es posible eso, si ella está dormida?"- preguntó un curioso Merry   
"Es probable que se lo haya encomendado antes, o que el ave haya percibido algo que mucho antes se lo encomendó estar alerta"- explicó el mago, al parecer el hobbit quedo satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero él no, se preguntó mentalmente quien era aquella joven, que dormía de espaldas al fuego   
Cuando me desperté al otro día ya era cerca del mediodía, en realidad había dormido poco, y meditado mucho, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, o temiendo llegar a alguna que sería aun peor de todo lo imaginable; no había sido la única "dormilona" Merry y Pippin seguían acostados junto a un árbol  
"Preferimos descansar un poco durante la mañana, ayer fue un día complicado"- me explicó Aragorn cuando me senté junto a él  
En ese mismo instante llegó Hathor, con dos pobres conejos que habían osado caer en sus garras, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras el animal dejaba las presas a mis pies y se acomodaba en un árbol cercano   
"muy bien hecho Hathor"- murmuré mientras cortaba un pedazo de conejo y se lo daba, aquí está tu premio por traernos algo de comida"- el ave pareció más que gustosa de recibir aquel pedazo de carne, otra vez había cumplido mis ordenes a la perfección- "hey Sam, como preparamos los conejos???"- el hobbit me miró sonriente tomando las presas.  
"Moría de ganas por tenes un buen caldo de verduras para prepararlos con mucho puré de patatas"- se quejó, yo me levanté y me acerqué a mi bolso, de donde saqué sobres de sopa y puré instantáneos.   
"ahí tenes"- le aseguré al hobbit, entregándole los sobres, este me miro como si estuviera loca, por lo que continué- una vez que los metas en la cacerola avisame" – así lo hizo, cuando el agua comenzó a hervir disolví el caldo, y en otra olla más pequeña preparé el puré, ante el asombro de todos; el almuerzo estuvo realmente delicioso, por lo que mis amigos se burlaron de "los polvitos mágicos", como ellos los llamaron.   
"sos una caja de sorpresas"- aseguró Gandalf, con voz sospechosa- "quien diría que existen estos polvos tan extraños"- me había dado por vencida intentando explicarle que era alimento deshidratado, por lo que no les discutí más   
"Ni hablar, quien sabe cuantas delicias trae en ese bolso"- comentó Pippin con los ojos brillantes, yo tomé el bolso y comenc  
"Hay fideos con salsa de quesos, arroz a la española, salsa de hongos, puré, jugos, sopas y mas fideos"- me reí, al parecer mis amigos no entendían aun como esas delicias podían estar en mi bolso, mientras veníamos comiendo carnes saladas y lembas-"Es que me había olvidado que las traía" Ante ese comentario no hicieron más que reír, por lo que me mantuvieron al jaque durante toda la tarde de camino, antes de partir llame a Hathor que se posó en mi brazo, coloqué mi otra mano en su cabeza, y pude ver lo que había visto ella, un hombre se acercaba con dos grandes espíritus, la parecer comentaban, que un tercero se alegraría del retorno fortalecido de estos dos  
"Rápido, Boca de Sauron está cerca- avise a mis amigos-Hathor lo vio cuando cazaba"- ante el anuncio apresuramos la salida, caminamos durante toda la tarde mientras trataba de entender quien más podría desear el retorno de esos dos  
. El camino era más tenebroso a cada paso, parecía que el lugar se había hundido en el abandono, pudimos distinguir al atardecer una inmensa puerta de hierro, que alguna vez fue blanca, al atravesarla, pudimos distinguir las antiguas construcciones, ahora derrumbadas, un murmullo salió de la boca de todos "llegamos a Gondolin"  
  
perddón por el retraso, pero, esta vez no fue culpa mía, no se me rompió la pc, pero ya la tengo lista, aca les dejo el capi, espero queles guste y me dejen sus reviews  



	12. una ciudad, una fuente y un viejo enemig...

**Buscando un futuro**  
  
Capítulo12: una ciudad, una fuente y un viejo enemigo  
  
La noche estaba insinuando su llegada cuando atravesamos las puertas de la antigua ciudad, a pesar de las edades transcurridas en abandono y las asquerosas alimañas que habitaban la zona podíamos ver aun la belleza que alguna vez había tenido Gondolin. Las ruinas de inmensos jardines y plazas poblaban el camino, y las inmensas casa derruidas por el tirano reloj que nunca se detiene, habían sido alguna vez de pulido mármol, las construcciones mostraban aun aires de la grandeza y riqueza del tiempo en que fueron construidos

"Jamás creí ver un lugar como este"- comentó un sorprendido Gimly- "ey elfo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu gente podía construir cosas así?"- Legolas lo miró escéptico

"Te lo hubiera dicho, de haberlo sabido"- respondió con sarcasmo- a decir verdad no puedo creer que estemos tan cerca del Bosque Negro"

"Me hubiera gustado estar aquí en su apogeo"- murmuré mientras sentía las oscuras presencias acercarse- "Cruel ironía para Morgoth, la ciudad que alguna vez destruyo es la que puede devolverle la vida"- todos me miraron pensativos, al parecer no les cayo muy bien ese comentario

"Donde estará la fuente?"-quiso saber Merry "La ciudad parece bastante grande, nos va a costar encontrarla"- respondió Aragorn

"Usemos la cabeza gentes, si tuvieran que custodiar la fuente de la juventud, donde la pondrían?, no a la vista de todo el mundo"- argument

"Buen punto"- contesto Sam- "que es lo que sugieres?"

"Si yo fuera Turgon, construiría sobre la fuente el lugar en el que pudiera poner más custodia sin llamar la atención de los habitantes"

"Y eso es...????"

"El palacio"- completó Legolas mientras yo asentía

"Allí sería normal la excesiva custodia, por eso mismo Morgoth no la descubrió cuando destruyó la ciudad"- concluyó Gandalf

"Bien- comentó Pippin cansado- y donde está el palacio?"

"Ese es el chiste- le explico Frodo- nos va a tocar encontrarlo"

"El palacio estaba en la cumbre"- aseguró Aragorn señalando una saliente hacia la cual nos dirigimos, al llegar al lugar entre las derrumbadas paredes pudimos ver un extraño pasadizo

"Hay que admitir que tanto Ulmo como Turgon padecían de una afición a los túneles"- se burló Merry mientras nos hundíamos en el oscuro túnel.

Mi estomago se achicó de repente, pude sentirlo en el mismo instante, en que atravesamos la salida, mis ojos no necesitaron acostumbrarse a la luz cegadora de las aguas para saber que nos habían ganado, habíamos llegado tarde.

El primer grito en escucharse fue el de Legolas, mientras nuestros ojos captaban solo cuatro contornos junto a la fuente él ya pudo distinguirlos, sus manos tomaron con fuerza ,las mías en el momento en que reconocí uno de los seres, y un grito se ahogó en mi garganta.

Eran cuatro hombres aparentemente, uno de ellos Morgoth supuse, se veía como un hermoso elfo de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, pero su expresión denotaba el odio y la maldad que albergaba su corazón, el otro llevaba una inmensa armadura negra, y no podía verse su rostro, pude reconocerlo de los cuadros que había visto en casa de Elrond como Sauron, el amo del Anillo Único, junto a él un hombre vestido completamente de negro llevaba un inmenso casco negro con la insignia del Ojo, detrás de estos tres se hallaba el ser a quien menos deseos tenía de ver en aquel lugar, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sus inmensos ojos negros se clavaron en mí. Era el más joven de los cuatro allí presentes, pero era el único capaz de provocar verdadero temor en mí, tenía prácticamente la misma edad que yo, con la piel pálida como la más pura de las flores, su cabello oscuro caía con gracia enmarcando su rostro, hubiera podido pasar por un ángel si no fuera por estar con esos seres, y el que nos conocíamos bastante. Así que esa era la energía que no podía reconocer, él había estado atrás de todo esto desde el principio, como no me di cuenta antes, ¿quién más podría ser?.

"Ya decía yo que Boca de Sauron no era tan listo como para planear esto solo"- murmuré rompiendo el silencio en el que ellos nos miraran con caras sobradoras

"Es bueno volver a verte, querida- murmuró con su voz melodiosa Asbet- es una pena que te haya ganado esta vez, pero ya sabes como son las cosas, van y vienen, aunque esta vez, espero ganar"

"No dudo que haya sido idea tuya desde el principio, solo a una mente tan retorcida como la tuya puede ocurrírsele una cosa así, es que no te aguantas la pelea limpia?"

"Ya querida, no te apenes- murmuró extendiendo su mano sobre las brillantes aguas que comenzaron a oscurecerse- esta fuente ya no tiene más vida, contaminará el mundo para mí mientras esté aquí"- murmuró mientras se evaporaba en una nube junto con sus aliados

"Odio que haga eso"- murmuré furiosa- "Como pude ser tan estúpida de no darme cuenta que era él quien estaba detrás de todo esto, uyyyy, no puedo ser tan estúpida"- me enfurecí tomando mi cabeza, obviamente hablaba sola, mis amigos no terminaban de recuperarse de la impresión de lo que habían visto- "ahora sí estamos en una grande una muy grande"-aseguré a un Gandalf que comenzaba a mover la cabeza como intentando que sus neuronas hicieran conexión

"No tenes porque culparte"- murmuró Legolas abrazándome, mientras yo dejaba mi cabeza caer sobre su pecho- "ninguno pudo hacer nada"- sentí los ojos de mis amigos extrañados, a pesar de lo grave de la situación no pudieron dejar de extrañarse ante tal demostración de afecto, nunca nos habían visto en algo que expresara más que pura camaradería. Aragorn, lo había sabido desde un principio, pues era el único que había notado la forma en la que su amigo había visto a la joven desde el inicio del camino, aun antes, aquel día que lo recibió en Rivendel lo primero que el príncipe del Bosque Negro había preguntado era por la identidad de la hermosa dama que había cautivado su corazón

Los demás nos miraron incrédulos, una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión asomó a sus labios, ese era el origen de tantas peleas, se amaban, pero sus orgullosos corazones les impedía aceptarlo

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes que Legolas y yo notáramos la presencia de nuestros amigos, su gesto había salido en forma tan natural que no habíamos caído en que lo vieran los demás. Nos separamos de golpe, sintiendo ambos el ardor de nuestros rostros, gracias a Dios prefirieron no darse por enterados de lo ocurrido, como si fuera lo mas normal.

"quien era él?"- quiso saber Gandalf

"Al parecer lo conocías bastante"- continuó Gimly

"No es el mejor de mis amigos- argumenté con sarcasmo- en realidad todo lo contrario"

"Pues te tenía bastante confianza"- aseguró Legolas con tono receloso

"Tenemos la confianza de dos viejos enemigos que se conocen todos sus recursos, cada uno sabe que esperar del otro, no me extraña en absoluto que este metido en todo esto, lo que no entiendo es como no me di cuenta antes, por Dios, si hasta percibía su energía, y no pude reconocerla"-estaba furiosa conmigo misma por ser tan estúpida

"que tan grave es la situación?"- quiso saber Frodo

"No te imaginas cuanto"- lo miré de frente- "Asbet es más peligroso que Sauron y Morgoth, ellos son solo meros instrumentos para él"

"Tenemos que advertir a todos los pueblos de la Tierra Media"- anunció Legolas- "tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al reino de mi padre"

No nos quedó otra que retomar, ahora en sentido contrario el trémulo camino por el que habíamos llegado, teníamos aproximadamente un día y medio hasta las fronteras del reino, y un día más hasta la ciudad principal

En un momento durante la caminata Legolas se acercó hasta mí y murmuró "Quiero que conozcas a mi padre"

"Bueno, es lo mas normal, con las noticias que llevamos" "

No me refiero a eso- murmuró mientras yo sentía ese, ahora común, vértigo en la espalda-quiero que sepa que sos la mujer que amo, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"

Asentí en silencio, y yo que creía que iríamos despacio, al parecer esta visita no sería solamente la definición para una batalla, también definiría mi extraña relación con ese elfo que realmente me volvía loca

ya les dejo otro capi más, espero que les guste, y me dejen sus reviews, que me dan furezas para seguir

Hada: lamento desilucionarte pero no la tengo terminada, aunque el finas ya esté totalmente formado en mi cabeza, lo cual ya es mucho decir, pero no te preocupes que voy a terminarla


	13. de reyes y reinas

**Buscando un futuro**

Capitulo 13: De reyes y reinas

El camino hasta las fronteras del reino fue bastante escabroso, si bien no tuvimos mayores problemas, al parecer las arañas habían aprendido, avanzábamos a mucha velocidad, temiendo que algo volviera a atacarnos.

"por aqui"- murmuró Legolas en un momento, señalando un pequeño sendero que interceptaba el camino, todos nos miramos dudando, pero como era él el que jugaba de local...

Al fin y al cabo el elfo tenía razón, luego de media hora de recorrer el sendero nos encontramos con un amplio camino que nos indicó tomar, unas horas después un grupo de guardias nos dio la voz de alto.

"Que buscan en las Tierras del rey Thanduril"- increpó uno, Legolas lo miro crispado, ese era elfo muerto, pense mientras otro guardia llegaba junto a nosotros

"majestad"- se apuró este a decir mientras hacía una reverencia, indicándole a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo, el pobre tipo parecía a punto de pegarse un tiro, si que había metido a pata

"Necesitamos descanso, Ohtar"- ordenó el príncipe, mientras el primer hombre partía para organizar un lugar en que pudiéramos dormir- "quien era ese elfo?"- preguntó por fin

"es nuevo en la guardia, señor"- explicó Ohtar mientras nos indicaba que entremos en uno de los talan

"Pues ya no esta más en la guardia"- murmuró antes de subir por la escalera, yo estaba a su lado y tomé su mano antes que tocara los peldaños

"Ese hombre no tiene la culpa de no saber quien eres"- le espeté, él estaba furioso, al parecer no esperaba ese recibimiento de su gente

"Él me faltó el respeto"

"Solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo"- pose una mano en su cara, acariciando con suavidad su cálida piel , el elfo sonrió, y bajó la capucha de mi capa para darme un beso, un pequeño grito de asombro se ahogó a nuestro lado

"Es usted una dama"- concluyó Ohtar mirando mi rostro, asentí con una sonrisa mientras Legolas tomaba mi mano y decía

"Ohtar, hijo de Baragund, permíteme presentarte a la Dama Lamia"-luego volviéndose hacia mí- "Ohtar es uno de los hombres de mi confianza, el Jefe de Guardias"

"Es un placer"- murmuré mientras el elfo me veía asombrado, agacho la cabeza asintiendo

"Lo mejor es que subamos"- murmuró Legolas tomando mi mano, nuestros amigos ya nos esperaban arriba, el Jefe de Guardias se quedó asombrado ¿quién era esa dama que por fin había conquistado el corazón de su Señor?

Pudo ver a simple vista que no se trataba de cualquier mujer, era algo más que humana, aunque en ese momento no lo podo ver

La noche fue por demás de tranquila, habíamos marchado sin descanso durante dos días, solo nos deteníamos a comer y continuábamos el camino, con aquellos peligrosos seres libres no era seguro descansar en territorios tan plagados de seres malignos

El talan era amplio, por lo que todos pudimos ubicarnos allí, la noche estaba fría, el viento susurraba palabras amenazantes que llegaban desde tierras lejanas, mi mente volvió a lo que había ocurrido dos noches antes, Asbet él era el que había planeado todo esto, sabía que poco a poco se estaba haciendo más fuerte, bien lo decía su nombre, era una serpiente, recordé lo que para los judeocristianos y musulmanes significaba el demonio, Satanás, Lucifer, para los egipcios significaba el caos, para los Babilonios era la diosa de la destrucción, cuyo nombre no recordaba bien.

En fin también él podía sumarse a esta lista de seres malignos, que bien había recibido el nombre. El audífono comenzó a vibrar en mi oído y lo presioné, la noche anterior lo había desconectado, por lo que tuve que darle a XZ las malas nuevas

"Hola"- murmuré con la voz de quien va camino a la cámara de gas

"Se puede saber por qué desconectaste el comunicador?"- realmente estaba furioso

"Necesitaba pensar la forma en que organizaría todo, las cosas se complicaron, y mucho"-por el tono de mi voz se dio cuenta que de nada servían los sermones

"Que pasó?"

"Morgoth y Sauron despertaron"

"Y tanto es su poder, no es normal que te pongas as"

"Asbet lo organizó todo, están bajo su servicio"- la línea se quedó muda por unos instantes- "llama a los demás, muy pronto va a librarse una batalla y no voy a poder sola"

"Mas tardar en 36 horas estándar los tenes all"- cort

"Lo único que espero es que esos 15 días no sean demasiados"- murmuré, Legolas llegó en ese momento a mí lado, ofreciéndome una escudilla con sopa

"Estas bien?"- quiso saber, sentándose a mi lado, tome la escudilla de sus manos

"Esto va a ser lo peor a lo que me halla enfrentado nunca"- sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo , mi cabeza descansó en su pecho, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan protegida, la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo me rodeaba, ese aroma a bosque que exhalaban sus poros, la profundidad de sus ojos.

"Gracias- murmuré entre sollozos- gracias por estar aquí conmigo"- la dulzura de sus ojos, poco a poco ese elfo se había ganado mi corazón, mi amor, mi vida- "tengo miedo, Asbet es al único ser al que realmente le temo"

"Pase lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos"-aseguró, era tan hermoso estar ahí, en sus brazos, que todavía no se muy bien en que momento me quede dormida

Todavía puedo recordar lo delicioso que fue despertar rodeada por sus brazos, apenas estaba amaneciendo sus labios rozando mi cabello me despertó "Vamos, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes con mi padre"- murmuró mientras nos levantábamos.

Cuando llegamos al palacio se creó un gran revuelo Legolas había salido de viaje en cuanto llegó el mensaje de Elrond, y no habían tenido más noticias, por lo que fue más que sorpresivo verlo llegar con la comunidad y esa extraña mujer. El Rey Thanduril salió a nuestro encuentro de inmediato, junto con él se encontraba un elfo al que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos ver

"Elladan ¿qué haces aquí?"- quise saber cuando el elfo se acercaba a saludarme

"Acabo de llegar, pues fue a mí a quien le encomendaron transmitir el mensaje de su paradero a sus familias"

"Tarde llegas"- murmuró Legolas con recelo- "hace dos meses salimos de Rivendel"

"He tenido muchos problemas para llegar aquí los caminos estan infestados de orcos, y todo tipo de seres peligrosos"

"Basta de palabrería"- anunció el rey- "vamos a algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos"- lo seguimos hasta un amplio estudio, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y nos indicó que nos ubicáramos en los sillones de alrededor

"Elladan ya me explicó la situación"- comentó- "por lo que debo deducir que esta dama aquí presente es la dama Lamia, de quien tan bien me ha hablado"- sentí que mis mejillas ardían mientras me ponía de pie y hacia una reverencia ante aquel elfo que se parecía tanto a mi amado

"Es un placer, majestad"- el rey me sonrió, Legolas también lo hacía, al parecer le había caído bien al su padre, aunque todavía no sabía de lo nuestro- "si me permite, quisiera pedirle que por favor envié sus mensajeros a todos los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media"- el rey me miro extrañado- "No pudimos detener a Morgoth, Señor, lo mejor va a ser que los ejércitos se preparen para partir a Gondor"- Thanduril me miraba exasperado, no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de mi boca con tal tranquilidad

"Me habían dicho de tu temple y valentía, pero no esperaba que fuera cierto, en verdad me sorprende que lo tomes con tal naturalidad"

"No es a Sauron y a Morgoth a quienes temo, sino a quien los despertó, Asbet, ese es nuestro verdadero problema"- en ese instante un elfo golpeo la puerta anunciando que nuestros aposentos estaban listos, el rey agreg

"Que se preparen los mensajeros, partirán en unos minutos"- nos despedimos del rey, dejándolo solo con su hijo.

"¿qué crees tú Legolas?"

"Pude ver a Lamia enfrentarse a orcos y arañas, es muy fuerte, y se teme a Asbet, es por algo"

"Ay, hijo- suspiró- tiempos de infortunios son estos en los que una dama tan hermosa debe tomar la espada"- el joven príncipe sonri

"ya que mencionas su belleza - tomo aire antes de darle aquella noticia- la amo, y pretendo transformarla en mi esposa"- la expresión del pobre rey paso de alegría a espanto y luego furia

"Tu eres un príncipe entre los elfos, no puedes involucrarte con una humana. Deja eso a los medios elfos. Deja que Elladan se quede con ella"- Legolas lo miró incrédulo ¿Elladan?, no eso no era posible, no lo permitiría

"La amo padre, la amo mas de lo que creí posible amar a nadie"- el rey desesperó al ver los ojos de su hijo, en realidad la amaba, pero como podía resignarse él a que su único hijo muriera tan pronto, atado al destino de aquella humana, quien gobernaría ahora que él partiría a los puertos. Pero aquella mirada, nunca había notado en su hijo ese brillo que ahora parecía poblarlo todo

"Será lo que ella decida"- murmuró resignado- "ve a descansar"

No tuve tiempo de llegar a mi cuarto, ya que Elladan me pidió hablar a solas, yo creí que tenía algún mensaje de su padre para mí, por lo que imaginen mi sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras

"Lamia, de alguna forma, no se bien en que momento paso...- auch, comenzó a dolerme aquello, se parecía demasiado a una declaración para mi gusto- la verdad es que"

"Elladan, no lo hagas- murmuré él me miro sorprendido- no confundas lo que sientes por m"

"Pero es que te amo"- lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa de compasión

"No, no me amas, estas confundido, deslumbrado porque nunca conociste a alguien como yo, pero eso no es amor"

"Y como puedes saber lo que siento?"- pregunto molesto

"Soy una maga, esas cosas no se preguntan"- murmuré alejándome del lugar

"Es por Legolas ¿no?- preguntó tomándome de un brazo- es por él que no me aceptas"

"No voy a negarte que lo amo- asentí- pero si él no estuviera eso no quitaría que yo te acepte, cuando lo que sientes por mí es solo un aturdimiento"- murmuré ahora sí antes de irme

"No creas que me voy a quedar como un idiota, voy a pelear por vos "-escuche que decía a la lejanía

Lo que mas me apetecía en ese instante era un buen baño, no había terminado de cambiarme, sí con otro de esos inmensos vestidos que al parecer a estas gentes les gustaban tanto, cuando un mensajero llamo a mi puerta

"Su majestad desea hablar con usted, Señora, la espera en su escritorio"- asentí y me dirigí hacia allá, me jugaba la vida que al rey no le había gustado para nada la idea de que estuviera con su hijo

"Creo que sabes porque estas aqu"- comentó una vez que me ubicara en el sillón frente a él

"Lo supongo" "Sé que no sos de estas tierras, por lo que no sabrás que una relación entre elfos y humanos no está muy bien vista"-asentí con la cabeza para que continuara- "que es lo que sientes por mi hijo?"

"Lo amo, majestad, lo amo más que a mi vida misma"- el rey sonrió ante la luz que nacía de esos oscuros ojos al pronunciar esas palabras, cruel realidad, que esa joven fuera la que por fin conquistara a Legolas

"Yo no me opondré a su relación- dijo por fin para mi alivio- si ambos están decididos a aceptar tal sacrificio"

"que sacrificio?"- quise saber cuando ese nudo nació en mi estómago, algo en mi interior me decía que no me gustaría lo que iba a oír

"Es que no lo sabes, cuando un elfo se casa con un humano este pierde su inmortalidad, morirá el mismo día que su amado"- no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, no dejaría que Legolas perdiera su inmortalidad por mí, no podía permitir otra muerte por amor a m

YA les dejo otro capi, que espero que les guste, y me dejen sus reviews, que son lo que me tiran para adelante, no sean timidos y escriban

HAda:ya sabes que no molestas, como veras el padre de Legolas no va a ser gran impedimento, de esas cosas Lamia se encarga solita, en cuanto a Asbet, encontré el nombre por algun lado (no me acuerdo cual) y significaba serpiente, por lo que me pareció genial para relacionarlo con tantas serpientes que implican el mal en las distintas mitologías y religiones, supongo que con tu linda cabecita ya vas a poder ver más o menos por donde nos lleva este camino:P, saludos, y hasta mañana


	14. dudas y miedos

Buscando un futuro  
  
Capítulo 14: Dudas y miedos  
  
"no morirás- susurraba una y otra vez sentada en aquel banco del jardín- no permitiré que vos también mueras"- las palabras del Rey del Bosque Negro habían destrozado mi alma, por qué Legolas no me lo había dicho?, por qué no me había advertido de ese cruel destino? Maldita mi suerte, por qué siempre tenía que aparecer frente a mí la amargura de la muerte, mi comunicador son  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda XZ- comenté como había hecho tantas veces con ese hermano del alma- me enamoré perdidamente de alguien, pero ese amor le va a costar la vida"  
  
"Me parece que estas desvariando- comentó aunque no quieras aceptarlo Jonás murió hace ya cuatro años"  
  
"Yo no amaba o Jonás, pero si lo hago con Legolas"- expliqué- "sabes que pasa cuando un elfo y un humano se unen? El elfo se ata a la mortalidad humana y muere el mismo día que su amado. Si estoy con él, yo seré la causa de su muerte, no puedo permitirlo"  
  
"Creo que estas mal, si él decide estar con vos, él acepta, y se hace responsable de su muerte, porque ¿de que sirve tanta vida si no puede estar con el ser que ama?"- las palabras de mi amigo eran reconfortantes, pero yo no podía permitir que él muriera, no por mí, no de nuevo.  
  
Cuando mi amigo cortó la comunicación mis neuronas vagaron sin remedio, no tenía duda, los poderes superiores (dioses, valares, espíritus, karma, energías o como cada uno prefiera llamarlos) no deseaban que los seres como y amaran, además de mi familia solo tenía a XZ... y los chicos.  
  
Recordé entonces aquel día, en el que entré al "colegio", XZ y yo llegamos el mismo día, por lo que poco a poco nos transformamos en buenos amigos, un poco más adelante nos separaron en los entrenamientos según nuestros talentos, mi amigo llegó a ser un genio en informática y telecomunicaciones, y yo una agente, ( o sea, quien arriesga el pellejo) en algún momento del camino a ello se transformó en el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, y al ser él huérfano, mis padres se encariñaron con el joven que tanto me cuidaba. Pero él no podría comprender mis sentimientos, su vida no estaba en peligro tan seguido como la mía, en cambio ellos... una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordarlos si bien no éramos los mejores amigos, había algo que nos unía y eso era nuestro destino común, éramos iguales y totalmente distintos, cada uno de nosotros tenía algo de lo que a los otros les faltaba, realmente éramos un grupo extraño, cuanto necesitaba ahora su consejo, solamente ellos podrían comprender mi problema  
  
"Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?"- quiso saber la paternal voz, miré a Aragorn con tristeza, mientras se sentaba a mi lado  
  
"El padre de Legolas me contó lo que les ocurre a los elfos que se unen a un humano"- murmuré sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara, pues sabía que Arwen, su esposa era una elfa  
  
"Es triste saber que se atan a nuestro destino- comentó- pero aunque nosotros queramos impedírselos no lo aceptan, te lo digo pro propia experiencia; aunque Legolas no te lo halla dicho él sabía a lo que se exponía al decirte sus sentimientos, sabe que si se une a vos morirá, es conciente de ello, pero prefiere estar a tu lado"  
  
"Aragorn, como queres que permita otra muerte por mi causa? No te das cuenta que él también moriría por amor a mí, a cuantas personas voy a implicarles tal sacrificio? Quien soy yo para reclamar la muerte de quienes me aman?"  
  
"Lo estas planteando de un modo muy egoísta, no pensaste que él no es Jonás, él tiene la posibilidad de vivir infeliz eternamente o ser feliz a tu lado, los años que puedan estar juntos, y luego morir, junto a vos, no por vos. Personalmente yo preferiría eso a una vida de infelicidad"  
  
"Y su pueblo, ¿qué hay de su responsabilidad con su pueblo? Legolas no es cualquier elfo, tendrá a su cargo el destino de todo un reino ¿qué hará si lo ato a mi mortal destino?"  
  
"Vos misma te negás la posibilidad de ser feliz, pero eso es algo que tenes que hablar con él, te podes llegar a sorprender. Muchas veces creemos que alejar a los seres que amamos podría ser lo mejor para ellos, pero no tenemos en cuenta sus sentimientos"- el rey de Gondor se puse de pie, dejándome nuevamente sola en aquella banca  
  
Podía notar en la inmensa negrura que lo cubría todo, en aquella patética noche, y aquella hermosa figura rodeada de luz que se acercaba hacia mí, al parecer se habría cruzado con Aragorn y este le había dicho que yo estaba mal  
  
"Qué te ocurre melamin?"- preguntó al llegar a mi lado  
  
"Por qué no me dijiste el destino que te esperaba a mi lado"- quise saber. Legolas se quedó perplejo, nunca imaginó ver tan angustia en aquellos ojos que lo hechizaban, como podía estar tan triste?. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza  
  
"Amor, no quiero verte mal, no soporto tus lágrimas"  
  
"Por qué no me dijiste entonces que el estar conmigo te causaría la muerte, por que me lo ocultaste?"  
  
"Nunca le temí a la muerte, es más, sabes que mi propia vida me parece aburrida y sin sentido, vos le diste un poco de luz a ese tormento en que se estaba volviendo, yo te amo, y nada me haría mas feliz que morir a tu lado"  
  
"Con cuantas muertes deberé cargar sobre mi conciencia??? Como queres que este al saber que el amarme te va a causar la muerte, que voy a dañarte"- murmuré indignada  
  
"Mas me dañarías si no me permitieras amarte, eso es a lo que le temo, que no me dejes estar a tu lado por mi vida inmortal, prefiero morir mil veces antes que soportar la eternidad lejos de ti, no entendés que si te pierdo mi vida no me importa?? Si no estoy a tu lado la eternidad será la peor tortura para mí, porque vos, mal que mal, morirás algún día y olvidaras todas las tristezas, pero yo tendré que vivir con la angustia de haberte perdido hasta el fin de los tiempos"  
  
"Legolas, yo- murmuré sollozando- yo no quiero dañarte, no quiero que sufras"-él me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas  
  
"Yo elegí ese destino amor, nada me hará más feliz que vivir a tu lado- lo miré a punto de hacer un comentario- y basta de pensar idioteces porque yo mismo voy a matarte si no sacas esas lágrimas de tu cara"- no pude evitar reír ante el comentario  
  
"Ni que fueras tan fuerte como para vencerme"- bromee mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor  
"eso ya lo veremos"- comento comenzando a hacerme cosquillas  
  
"Majestad- me llamaron dos elfos a quienes estaba a punto de estrangular- tristes son las noticias que llegan si usted está aquí Alteza"- nos detuvimos junto a ellos y Legolas los miró extrañado, por qué me trataban de ese modo, esta bien que estuviera con él pero algo le decía que no me llamaban así por nuestra relación  
  
" Fingol y Turumbar"- los salude- "no sabía que fueran del Bosque Negro"  
  
"Así es mi Señora"- contestó el segundo  
  
"Veo que ya se conocen"- murmuró Legolas con tono escéptico  
  
"Ellos están a mi servicio, son soldados"- el príncipe me miro incrédulo y después fijo su atención en ellos  
  
"Podría decirnos que es exactamente lo que esta pasando?"- pidió Fingol  
  
"Ya sabes las reglas- murmuré- no estoy autorizada a decirles nada- me miraron preocupados, les sonreí cómplice- pero eso no impide que otros involucrados se los diga"- Legolas rió ante mi comentario y les explicó lo que sucedía  
  
. "Lo mejor será que se preparen- les aseguró- mas tardar en tres días un ejercito partirá hacia Gondor"- los elfos asintieron agradecidos y se alejaron, antes de perderse en el pasillo Turumbar se dio vuelta  
  
"Espero que no les moleste el comentario, pero hacen una muy bonita pareja juntos"- pude sentir como mi rostro se ponía color tomate ante el comentario, Legolas ri  
  
. "Ves, no tenes que preocuparte tanto"  
Después de una agradable cena nos retiramos a nuestros dormitorios, todavía no estaba muy segura de la decisión que había tomado en cuanto a mi relación con Legolas, pero nada podía hacer durante la noche  
  
"hola querida"- volvió a saludar XZ en mi audífono- "estas mejor?"  
  
"Si lo estoy, hable con Legolas y seguiremos juntos, al menos por ahora"  
  
"Espero que ese elfito no te haga sufrir porque yo mismo le retuerzo el pescuezo y vas a ver como se le va lo inmortal"- no pude evitar reír ante tal discurso-"bueno al menos sonríes, eso es positivo" "  
  
Estas bastante parlanchín o me parece?"  
  
"Bueno, vayamos al grano, los chicos van a estar allá dentro de aproximadamente 15 días de esa dimensión, espero que puedas pilotearla hasta entonces, es que con la diferencia espacio-temporal, y las misiones en las que están metidos se me hace imposble enviarlos antes"  
  
"no hay problema, aquí las cosas llevan su tiempo, con decir que yo tuve que esperar cerca de un mes para un bendito concilio..."  
  
"Mejor entonces, en cuanto a las cosas aquí me gustaría recordarte la fecha, es 20 de noviembre"  
  
"Y eso que?"  
  
"Te olvidaste que el 28 es tu graduación? Toda tu familia va a venir a la fiesta y ni siquiera tenes vestido, vas a tener que terminar todo esto antes de esa fecha o te las vas a ver feas"  
  
"ouch"- murmuré-"ya voy a ver como me las ingenio"  
  
"besos te dejo"  
  
"chau"  
  
Genial, lo único que me faltaba, había olvidado la graduación por completo. Si bien el colegio era una fachada para el entrenamiento de oficiales, en realidad teníamos tutores que se encargaban de, en nuestros momentos libres darnos educación como en cualquier colegio, para que luego pudiéramos rendir libres las materias, obviamente en el propio colegio. Yo terminaría mi polimodal, y tendría que comenzar con la Universidad. Obviamente la escuela tenia un sector universitario que sería en el que yo estudiaría, otra excusa más para no volver con mis padres y dejar mi trabajo. Si bien estos preferían que yo me ubicara en la Universidad de mi ciudad, aceptaban mi decisión. Pero mi problema era el vestido, no llegaría ni por casualidad a que la modista realizara el vestido en 8 días, aun si los dispusiera, y no lo hacía.  
  
Por lo que tuve que tomar una decisión, para facilitarme las cosas Legolas golpeo la puerta  
  
"Vine a saludarte"- murmuró una vez que había abierto la puerta, le sonreí y tomé aire antes de pedirle aquel favor  
  
"Legolas... podría...es que no se como pedirlo"  
  
"Si está a mi alcance lo vas a tener, mi princesita"- no pude dejar de ponerme colorada  
  
"ES que, bueno, mi graduación es en unos días y... podrían las modistas del reino hacerme el vestido?"-el joven príncipe rió con ganas  
  
"Tanto problema por un vestido?-asentí- amor, podes tener todos los vestidos de la Tierra -Media si así lo queres- sonreí entre sus brazos- mañana antes de irnos envió a las modistas"  
  
"Gracias"- murmuré mientras él abría la puerta-" buenas noches"  
  
"Alassie oloori, melamin"  
.  
uf, aca hay otro capi, para que lo dsifruten y me dejen reviews, saludis  
  
Hada: en realidad esta imposible dejar reviews, me alegra que te guste tento mi historia y me siento honrada de servirte de inspiracion, espero que termines ese octavo capitulo con el que tanto luchas. hasta mañana  



	15. camino a Lorien

**Buscando un futuro  
**  
Capítulo 15: Camino a Lorien  
  
Aquella mañana un hermoso príncipe había venido a despertarme, sí todo hubiera sido un hermoso cuento de hadas si no teníamos en cuenta que le fin de la Tierra Media, y porque no también de todo el Universo, se nos estaba viniendo encima

"Alassea rae, melamin"- murmuró el dueño de los azules ojos

"muy buenos días"- aseguré intentando hundir mi cabeza en la almohada

"Vamos, levántate que partiremos hacia Lorien al mediodía, el ejercito nos alcanzará en Gondor"- comentó esto último tirando de las sabanas para destaparme

"Entonces dejame dormir hasta el mediodía"- asegure luchando con las sabanas, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro en el momento en el que por fin pudo destaparme, llevaba un fino camisón que las damas del reino me habían provisto, era absolutamente blanco, con un inmenso escote, por no mencionar el tajo que llegaba desde el piso hasta el sector más elevado de mis piernas.  
"No tenes idea de lo hermosa que te hace ver la luz de la mañana"- aseguró mientras su mano acariciaba mi cuello y comenzaba a descender, sentí mi cuerpo temblar cuando su cabeza se inclinó sobre la mía y nuestros labios se unieron en un inacabable beso, cargado de ternura y amor

"Me imagino lo bien que debo verme con todos los pelos parados"- murmuré cuando sus labios se separaron lentamente de los míos, él no pudo hacer más que reír ante el comentario

"Las modistas te esperan después del desayuno"- murmuró observándome de nuevo, mientras se disponía a salir-" te queda muy bien ese camisón"-pude sentir como el rojo de mi rostro se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, más aun cuando detrás de él entro una elfa para ayudar a vestirme y arreglarme

Después del desayuno, junto con el rey, y la madre de Legolas esta, una elfa muy simpática y que se había alegrado de que su hijo por fin sentara cabeza se ofreció a acompañarme a ver a las modistas.  
"Ohtar me comentó que percibió en vos una energía extraña"- aseguró la reina de repente, la miré sorprendida, que podría significar aquello?- "yo también puedo ver que no sos una mujer común y corriente, es por ello que no me negué a tu relación con mi hijo"  
"Majestad, yo..."  
"Me llama la atención que mi esposo no lo haya notado, Legolas es aun muy joven, pero ante los mas grandes no podes ocultar por mucho la magnificencia de tu persona por mucho que lo intentes- me miró sonriendo- quiero considerarte como mi hija, pero me gustaría saber en realidad quien es la mujer que conquistó a mi hijo"  
"Majestad, debe prometerme que guardará el secreto, pues ninguno de los que me acompaña sabe la verdad, Gandalf sospecha algo, pero hablar ahora podría significar el fracaso de todo"- la reina asintió y fue en ese momento en el que me acerqué a su oído y murmuré aquellas palabras. Nunca en mi vida vi un cambio de expresión como aquel, la reina Silmarien parecía transfigurada ante mis palabras

"No es posible"- murmuró, asentí con seriedad "Es por eso que no debe saberse mi secreto, majestad"  
"No se preocupe- me aseguró- su secreto está a salvo, mi Señora"  
"Por favor, no tolero tanta formalidad, olvide mis palabras, y véame otra vez como a la novia de su hijo"- Silmarien asintió, mientras abría la pesada puerta, tras ellas tres elfas nos recibieron con una reverencia, en un papel bosqueje el vestido que había ideado, era blanco, recto, con un gran tajo que subía por la pierna, tenía los detalles del cuello en negro, al igual que el gran pañuelo que se ataba en al cadera con un broche, y caía junto a la abertura Las modistas miraron el extraño diseño y pusieron manos a la obra, tomaron las medidas y comenzaron a realizar su trabajo con las telas, nosotras las dejamos hacer, y nos retiramos en dirección de los jardines, donde el rey Thanduril y su hijo nos esperaban

"Almorzaremos en unos minutos- me aseguró Legolas- lo mejor será que vayas a cambiarte"- lo miré sonriente

"Genial, puedo volver a mis pantalones"- aseguré riendo, la reina me miró extrañada- " de donde yo vengo las mujeres también usamos pantalones, los vestidos son solo para ocasiones especiales"  
"Mi padre se enfrentó a grandes discusiones para conseguir que utilizaras vestidos"- aseguró Elladan llegando a mi lado, los reyes del Bosque Negro no hicieron más que sonreír

"Mejor vayamos al comedor"- sugirió Silmarien, quien tomo la mano que le ofrecía su esposo, al igual que yo lo hacía con Legolas, para disgusto del elfo de Rivendel

Una vez en el comedor nos encontramos con todos nuestros compañeros, dispuestos para el almuerzo, podía sentir las miradas de odio de Elladan hacia Legolas, parecía querer matarlo ahí mismo, y con aquella pregunta, prácticamente lo hizo

"Que van a hacer cuando todo esto termine?"- sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir por un instante, nunca nos habíamos planteado el hecho de que tarde o temprano yo debería volver a mi dimensión y mi vida "normal"  
"Bueno, todavía...- comenzó Legolas, cuando una idea surcó la oscuridad de mi mente "Organizaré mis horarios y francos para venir lo más seguido posible"  
"Y cuando se casen que?"- siguió preguntando con el mismo tono miserable

"Pediré que me trasladen la residencia"- aseguré quitándole todo tipo de réplica La comida continuó tranquila, después de esta volví a mis adorados pantalones, y junto con los demás monté uno de los caballos que el Rey nos había brindado

El viaje hasta Lorien no tuvo muchos contratiempos, tuvo demasiados. Una de las noches mientras cabalgábamos un grupo de orcos intentó emboscarnos, para desgracia de ellos, los treinta y tantos orcos que eran descubrieron muy tarde que no éramos un simple grupo de viajeros, pero ellos no eran más que el principio, por todo el camino tuvimos que enfrentarnos a seres oscuros que infestaban el camino

Las arañas y los huargos parecían ser los dueños de la región, no pasó una noche en la que nuestras armas no probaran la sangre enemiga, tuvimos que volver a acostumbrarnos a marchar de noche, ya que los rayos del sol parecían acobardar a los diabólicos seres. Ya que mencionamos a seres diabólicos, no podemos olvidar a los siervos predilectos de Asbet, los vampiros

Pero no esos que vemos en las películas, los no muertos, y todo el bla, bla, bla, hablamos de los vampiros reales, mucho más terroríficos que los que el cine nos quería mostrar; murciélagos enormes, que atacaban a cualquier ser que se cruzara en su camino, entre varios de ellos podían terminar fácilmente con un ser humano, por no mencionar a un hobbit

Para el décimo día no podíamos mantenernos en pie, lo que dormíamos no alcanzaba a reponer las energías que gastábamos durante la noche, era un cabalgar continuo, combatir y seguir cabalgando; cada día cada noche pasaban frente a nosotros como un tormento

"Nunca en mi vida un viaje se me hizo tan largo"- comenté un amanecer mientras me acurrucaba en mi bolsa de dormir junto a Legolas

"A mí sí- me aseguró Frodo, con lo que yo creí intentaba levantarme el ánimo- cuando atravesé Mordor"  
"Gracias por el aliento"- comenté escéptica

"Mirale el lado positivo, al menos estoy vivo"- había que admitir que tenía razón, el pequeño hobbit se había aventurado junto con su mejor amigo en medio de las tierras oscuras, con una misión por cumplir y así lo hicieron, destruyeron el anillo único

"Supongo que tenes razón ¿qué puede ser peor que atravesar Mordor?"- la tierra tembló un poco y una bandada de pájaros negros pasó sobre nosotros- lo olvidaba, Asbet es mucho peor que eso"- murmuré con pesar quedándome dormida

"Lothlorien, Lothlorien"- festejaba Gimly al décimo tercer día de viaje

"Al parecer fuente de gran alegría es este reino"- comenté percibiendo las auras que crecían a mi alrededor, eran tan hermosas, el bosque dorado nos recibía con todo su esplendor en primavera

"No existe mayor belleza que la de la Dama Galadriel"- me aseguró el enano emocionado

"Es extraño oír a un enano hablar así de una dama élfica"  
"Aquí podremos descansar tranquilos"- aseguró Aragorn, en ese mismo instante un guardia se acercó a nosotros

"La Dama los espera en la ciudad mañana por la noche"- aseguró- "nosotros nos encargaremos que nadie los moleste"  
"Donde esta Haldir?"- quiso saber Gandalf –"sería importante que hablemos con él"  
"Se encuentra con la Dama, los verá en la ciudad, siéntanse libres de descansar aquí, aprovechen, pues algo me dice que poco vamos a descansar a partir de ahora"- asentimos en silencio, mientras el guardia se alejaba

"Tenemos solo medio día desde aquí hasta la ciudad, lo mejor va ser que aprovechemos a descansar aquí hasta mañana y recuperemos energías, ya que aquí cerca se encuentra el Nimrodel"- todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al río para aliviar nuestros dolores, en un momento del camino, Legolas tomó mi mano y me separó del grupo "A donde vamos?"  
"Es uno de mis lugares favoritos aquí en Lorien"- me aseguró tapando mis ojos, me llevó a tientas hasta un prado, cual fue mi sorpresa al contemplar los inmensos mallons formar una descomunal cúpula con sus hojas, por donde se filtraba la cálida luz del atardecer, el lugar estaba colmado de hermosas flores blancas, con un dulce y suave perfume

"Niphedriles"- susurró Legolas a mi oído mientras se sentaba sobre el tronco de uno de los árboles, y extendía sus brazos hacia m

"Es hermoso"- murmuré acurrucándome en su pecho

"No tan hermoso como vos"- murmuró besando mi cuello, sabía que me encantaba que hiciera eso

"Te amo"- murmuré mientras mis labios recorrían pacientemente su rostro, sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello y jaló con ella mi boca hacia sus labios, mis manos se aferraron a su espalda mientras las suyas jugaban con mi cabello.  
Podía sentir en mi interior agitarse todos mis temores, poco a poco, con cada beso, con cada caricia se perdían en el olvido, sus manos jugaron con mi cabello y mi cuello, descendiendo hasta el primer boton de mi camisa, él me miro nervioso y yo asentí con la cabeza, mientras comencé a percibir sus manos descubriendo mi cuerpo.

ya, se me hizo imposible subirlo antes, es que mi maquina esta medio muerta:'( prometo hacer lo posible para ponerme la día, espero que les guste y me dejen rebiews


	16. una conversacion entre damas

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 16: Una conversación entre damas

El suave aroma de su piel mareaba mis sentidos, descansábamos desnudos sobre la hierba, mientras nuestras respiraciones luchaban por volver a su ritmo normal, jamás había experimentado sensación tan deliciosa como aquella, me había unido a ese elfo en cuerpo y alma, éramos uno, nada más importaba.

"Soy el ser más feliz del Universo"- murmuró por fin levantando su cabeza de mi vientre, no pude hacer más que sonreír y acariciar su cabello, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía feliz, completa, integra.

Mal que me peces Jonás tenía razón, ahora lo comprendía, era muy importante que yo fuera feliz, no podía permitirme vivir en una burbuja de tristezas, mi vida seguía adelante, y no podía desperdiciar el amor que sentía por aquel elfo

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"- murmuré mirándolo con seriedad- "para las leyes de los Valar ya somos marido y mujer, espero que no te arrepientas de esto"- él comenzó a besar mi vientre

"Nunca podría arrepentirme, melamin, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso- lo mire asintiendo – vamos a cambiarnos, no sería muy agradable que llegaran los demás"- dicho y hecho, en cinco minutos ya estábamos camino al río junto a nuestros amigos, cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarlos discutiendo alrededor de un elfo que no había visto en mi vida

"¿Qué hace Haldir acá?- murmuró Legolas a mi oído mientras nos acercábamos- se supone que nos esperaría en Caras Galadon"- el extraño elfo volteó a vernos, al parecer las cosas no iban muy bien

"La Dama Galadriel nos espera en la ciudad, al parecer no esperaba tu presencia aquí Lamia"- me aseguró Aragorn, mientras yo intentaba descubrir que era lo que la Dama había descubierto de mi procedencia, y lo que le hubiera mandado a decir a mis amigos

"No se preocupe –resonó la voz en mi mente- solo mande a decirles que no esperaba con ellos la presencia de una dama, espero que pueda aclarar usted todas estas dudas"

Genial, lo que me faltaba, que me leyeran la mente, no era justo, le tendría que aclarar varias cosas respecto a la privacidad a la Dama Blanca, por lo pronto tanto Aragorn como Gandalf me miraban como si fuera culpable de algún asesinato, más le valía a los chicos llegar rápido, o yo me las vería bien complicadas para explicar unas cuantas cosas, y esas cosas son mejores si se afrontan en grupo...

"Ni hablar- conteste- supongo que se canceló el descanso"- tomamos nuestros bolsos y al atardecer nos encontrábamos en la ciudad, nos asignaron nuestras habitaciones, anunciando que los señores nos esperaban para cenar.

Había terminado de bañarme, mis ojos vagaban entre tres hermosos vestidos entre los que no podía decidirme a usar cuando una alegre elfa golpeó a la puerta, le indique que pasara y me explic

"La Dama Galadriel desea hablar con usted a solas antes de la cena, me enviaron para que la ayude a arreglarse y la conduzca hacia sus aposentos"- asentí con la cabeza mientras meditaba las posibles consecuencias de aquel encuentro.

Tanto Elrond, como Gandalf, Aragorn y Gimly me habían hablado por montones de la Dama Blanca, sus poderes de predicción, y que, al parecer, nada puede ocultársele, sería interesante saber hasta donde llegaría su poder, y cuanto sabría de mí.

Cuando por fin entre en sus aposentos quede maravillada, aquella elfa era de una belleza impactante, pero había algo más, era totalmente enigmática y reservada, podría pasar por fría pero no era eso, podía ver claramente que esa frialdad se debía al conocer el corazón de los que se acercaban a ella

"Es usted un misterio Lamia- murmuró con suavidad una vez que estuvimos cara a cara- puedo sentir un poder muy grande, pero un velo parece cubrir su identidad"

"Entonces puedo quedarme tranquila"- aseguré- "eso es algo que nadie debe saber hasta que sea inocultable"

"Tus compañeros sospechan, inclusive Legolas con quien eres una, no puede entender quien eres, pero a pesar de eso no deja de amarte"- sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a colorearse ante el comentario, al recordar lo que había ocurrido entre el elfo y yo esa misma mañana, Galadriel no pudo evitar sonreír ante mi reacción

"Ellos aun no deben saber quien soy, sería demasiado peligroso para todos saber la verdad"

"No puedo ver tu secreto, pero veo que esperas a tus amigos muy pronto- asentí- pero es un mal muy grande el que acecha nuestra tierra"

"No tiene idea"

"Necesito saber a que nos enfrentaremos"

"Boca de Sauron despertó a Morgoth y a Sauron, les restituyó su poder, como en los días antiguos los huargos y las arañas se permiten vagar por los caminos, y los orcos se preparan para una guerra que tiene como objetivo en principio la destrucción de la Tierra Media"

"Algo me dice que Morgoth y Sauron no son el problema"

"Lo son para ustedes, aunque solo sean instrumentos de un mal mucho más grande, pero contra eso nada pueden hacer"

"Tu y tus amigos podrán contra él?"

"Dios me permitiera saberlo, pero si no lo hacemos nadie más podr

"Quien es él? Puedo sentir su maldad colmando la tierra, su energía es terrorífica, es..."

"Es la oscuridad hecha hombre- murmuré- toda la maldad del Universo se concentra en él, el es el origen de todas las ambiciones y deseos enfermizos de los seres"- la dama me miró incrédula, por lo que procedí a explicar

"Las energías malignas deben manifestarse de alguna forma, por lo tanto cada 2000 años toma forma humana y siembra en el Universo su semilla de odio y destrucción"

"La leyenda –murmuró- la conozco perfectamente, y algo me dice que el final esta cerca"- aseguró la dama- "aunque no pueda verlo"

"Creo que ahora comprender mejor la importancia de mi misión, y de mi secreto"

"Nadie lo sabrá por mí, mi Señora, su sierva Galadriel dispone todo lo suyo a vuestro servicio"- en ese instante la misma joven que me había guiado hasta allí llamó a la puerta

"La mesa está servida"- anunció, ante lo que la dama de los galadrims y yo nos dirigimos al comedor

Cual fue la sorpresa de mis amigos al verme llegar junto a la reina del Bosque de Oro, disponiendo esta que me sentara a su lado

"bienvenidos de nuevo"- murmuró la dama en señal de saludo- "alarmantes son siempre las causas que guían a esta comunidad a Lorien, según tengo entendido partirán mañana mismo camino a Gondor"

"Esa es la idea- explicó Aragorn- debemos preparar el ejercito de Gondor para la batalla"

"EL ejercito de Lorien partirá hacia allá en tres días, para engrosar las filas contra nuestro enemigo"

"Sabe acaso a que nos enfrentamos?"- quiso saber Pippin extrañado

"Es la dama Galadriel, Pip- le aseguró Merry- ella siempre sabe todo"- no pudimos dejar de sonreír ante tal comentario

"No se todo Meriadoc- respondió con dulzura- Lamia me ha explicado todo hace un momento"- el hobbit no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el alegre comentario de la dama

"Aunque no me comentó nada de cómo conquisto a cierto príncipe elfo que tenía fama de indomable"-Legolas no hizo más que sonreír, mientras el color de Merry se trasladaba a mis mejillas, el Señor Celeborn, nos miraba sin entender

"Lamia y yo estamos enamorados"- explicó Legolas al señor de aquel bosque que lo contempló sorprendido, más que nada por la reacción de su esposa, sabía de alguna forma que esa pareja tenía un destino escrito en el principio de los tiempos

La cena paso tranquilamente, al parecer todas las tensiones desaparecían en el bosque de oro, Legolas y yo caminábamos a la luz de las estrellas en silencio con la tranquilidad que nos brindada la compañía del otro.

Legolas no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplar con todos sus sentidos la joven que caminaba a su lado, la perfección de sus movimientos a cada paso, la belleza de su cuerpo, el perfume que emanaba de su piel, su mundo se había reducido a ella, no pudo evitar recordar aquella misma mañana, en la que se habían unido, desde ese momento para siempre

Volteé a ver a Legolas que venía detrás de mí, este me abrazó con fuerza levantándome del suelo, ese elfo tenía la cualidad de enloquecerme con cada sonrisa, abrazo, cada caricia, poco a poco había despertado en mí un sentimiento que jamás creí posible, lo necesitaba, lo amaba, temía tanto perderlo, en mi vida nunca había planeado un futuro estable, vivir o morir me daba lo mismo, no imaginaba un futuro mas allá de mañana, pero ahora, no podía permitirme morir, mi muerte sería la suya, deseaba vivir, vivir para hacerlo feliz, estar a su lado, cuidarlo, mimarlo.

Realmente el amor me estupidiza, pensé mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos, bajo el inmenso firmamento que parecía el reflejarse en los ojos de mi príncipe

"Vamos a dormir princesita"- murmuró en mi oído levantándome del piso con un movimiento- "sabías que la Dama Galadriel dispuso que durmiéramos juntos?"

"No me extraña"- aseguré,-"al fin y al cabo ella sabe perfectamente el estado de nuestra relación"

"Espero que mañana Aragorn no quiera comerme vivo, se tomo demasiado en serio su papel de padre- no pude evitar reír ante el comentario- por lo pronto, yo voy a dormir con mi princesa"

espero que les haya gustado, sigo con la pc rota, así que la piloteo como puedo, no me maten, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews

**Hada**: perdón, perdón, perdón, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero que este capi te guste , se que es corto, pero lo hice a escondidas en mi clase de computación... en cuanto a los tortolitos ya los ves, aunque el efecto va a notarse un poco después, besos, nos vemos en cuanto pueda


	17. una partida y varias llegadas

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 17: una partida y varias llegadas

Una puerta se agitó con fuerza, Aragorn entró furioso a la habitación donde Legolas y yo terminábamos de cambiarnos

"No les parece que la situación es demasiado grave como para que ustedes se ande revolcando por ahí???"- genial, estaba furioso, lo había tomado peor de lo que esperábamos- "Legolas como te atreviste?"- el pobre elfo lo miraba incrédulo mientras yo ponía ojos en blanco

"Ya, te parece que esa es forma de entrar a una habitación?"- pregunt

"No me vengas con sarcasmos, les parece correcto lo que hicieron"- me espetó, realmente nunca lo había visto de esa forma

"Por qué no?- quiso saber Legolas-"nos amamos, que tiene de malo que estemos juntos? O es que acaso vas a prohibírnoslo"

"Legolas, es solo una niña"- voltee a verlo, no me había gustado nada

"Como es esto Aragorn, soy una niña para estar con Legolas, pero no lo soy para enfrentar orcos, huargos, y hasta Morgoth, creo que estas errando"

"Si es por eso- continuo Legolas- Arwen es mucho mayor que tú, y eso te importa poco"- el rey de Gondor, se quedo pasmado, eso si que no lo esperaba

"Tenemos que hablar"- le aseguró a Legolas antes de salir de la habitación, el elfo lo siguió hasta el jardín

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Aragorn? ¿ese no sos vos?"

"Legolas, es solo una niña, no es que desconfíe de vos, pero..."

"Yo no puedo verla como una niña, es una mujer, mi mujer, es que no podes verlo, entiendo que te hayas encariñado con ella, pero no te ciegues, la amo y lo que menos quiero es lastimarla"- Aragorn lo miro melancólico.

"Lo siento, es que yo...- suspiró- es que se parece tanto a ella"- el elfo miro a su amigo sorprendido, ¿de quien hablaba? ¿por qué Lamia despertaba esos sentimientos en el montaraz?- "Parece que ella estuviera aquí conmigo de nuevo"

"Quien era ella?"- quiso saber sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

"Lamia se parece tanto a Níniel, que se me hace imposible no desear protegerla"

"Tu hermana"- murmuró Legolas sonriendo

"Tiene la misma sonrisa- aseguró alzando la vista- no puedo permitir que ella termine igual"

"Aragorn, yo no soy un orco"- se burló- "el destino de Níniel fue triste, pero nada pudimos hacer para salvarla, pero ella es distinta"

"Poco a poco me fui encariñando con ella, es mi hermanita Legolas, cuando me enteré que había pasado la noche contigo no pude contenerme, una furia me envolvió de golpe"

"Estas celoso"

"Sí, pero no como hombre, es totalmente distinto, me alegra seas vos el que esta con ella, pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Esta bien, pero no te preocupes, voy a protegerla con mi vida si es necesario"

"Gracias"- murmuró el rey de Gondor abrazando a su amigo

"Vamos, debe estar preocupada"- asintió el príncipe recordando el fin de Níniel, había muerto muy joven, en manos de un grupo de orcos que bajaron de las montañas nubladas hacia Rivendel, ella peleó por la defensa de la ciudad, disfrazada de hombre, para acompañar al hombre al que amaba, pero los horribles seres se la llevaron prisionera, y nadie más volvió a saber de ella, lo mas probable, recordó, era que la hubieran devorado, pues dudaba que la tuvieran como esclava, era comprensible que Aragorn no quisiera que la historia se repita

Hacía un buen rato que esos dos se habían marchado, no podía dejar de recorrer el cuarto atemorizada, Aragorn estaba demasiado nervioso, temía que cometiera una locura, no podía resistir más la espera, por lo que salí a buscarlos, apenas había salido del dormitorio cuando los vi avanzar por el pasillo, venían hablando tranquilamente, al parecer estaban enteros

"Lo siento"- me aseguró Aragorn- "mi problema es querer protegerte demasiado"

"No te preocupes- le confirme con un fuerte abrazo- gracias por cuidarme tanto"

"Vamos, vamos, que me estoy poniendo celoso"- aseguró Legolas a tono de chiste, mientras yo abrazaba mas fuerte al rey

En ese mismo instante la Dama Galadriel se acercó a nosotros, parecía alarmada, algo no andaba bien, eso se veía en sus ojos

"Lamia, es importante que partan lo antes posible, la soga se esta acercando peligrosamente al cuello"- me explicó con seriedad, mis acompañantes la miraron asombrados, mientras yo asentía- "los demás ya están listos, quiero darles unos obsequios antes de marcharse, síganme"- Obedecimos a la Dama Blanca, que nos condujo hasta una hermosa estancia, donde el Señor Celeborn y nuestros compañeros nos esperaban, luego de sentarnos a los pies de sus tronos la dama comenzó con los obsequios, a Merry y Pippin les entrego unas hermosas dagas, Gimly recibió un práctico escudo, Gandalf y Aragorn fueron agasajados con unos extraños brazaletes

"Su poder los protegerá de los ataques malignos"- explicó el Señor del Bosque de Oro

"Legolas, no podemos hacer más que ofrecerte esta poción"- aseguró Galadriel entregándole un pequeño frasco- "posee aguas del Nimrodel, junto con otras hierbas curativas, cuídalo"

Frodo recibió un antiguo libro, según le explicaron, no debía abrirlo hasta que todo haya terminado, cuando eso ocurriera debía comunicar a sus compañeros el contenido del escrito, a Sam en cambio le entregaron una pequeña caja con semillas

"Son niphredil, para tu jardín, así disfrutaras del recuerdo de Lothlorien- explicó la Dama- Lamia, sé perfectamente que ninguno de los regalos que pueda darte serán apropiados, ya que tu destino es incierto, pero espero que esta tiara sirva a sus propósitos"

La joya era en realidad exquisita, dos delicados lazos de plata se entrelazaban en formas extrañas, una piedra roja engarzada en el frente, parecía cambiar a naranjas y dorados "Es una gema mágica- me informó mentalmente- tiene la energía del fuego en su interior, es lo menos que puedo entregarte, te ayudará a liberarte"

"Mi corazón agradece esta solucion, para un problema que aun no se presenta"

"En este cofre – me explicó Celeborn entregándomelo- se encuentran sus compañeras, creemos que sabes que hacer con ellas"- abrí el cofre y sonreí, tres joyas estaban esperando a sus dueños- "nos fueron entregadas por Melian, quien sabía de la llegada de este día, nuestro deber era custodiarlas, hasta que llegara alguien que pudiera hacerlo mejor que nosotros"

"Serán entregadas a sus dueños"- aseguré mientras mis compañeros me contemplaban temerosos

"Aquí hay algo que no me cierra"- comentó Pippin

"Como sabía Melian que este día llegaría?"- terminó Aragorn, no pude evitar sonreir ante la pequeña indiscreción del señor de Lothlorien

"La oscuridad a la que hoy nos enfrentamos fue largamente predicha"- aseguró Galadriel

"así también lo fue mi llegada – completé- y la de mis amigos que están por llegar"

"Aunque aun no lo hayan comprendido, nos estamos enfrentando a algo mucho peor de lo que pudimos soñar"- concluyó la dama antes de despedirnos

Habíamos cabalgado durante todo el día, estaba atardeciendo y nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de las fronteras de Lorien, que aun no habíamos atravesado, nos acomodamos en un pequeño claro, rodeados de los inmensos mallorns, Gandalf y Aragorn conversaban alejados del resto, y me miraban sin cesar, estaban comenzando a alarmarme cuando Legolas me trajo de regreso

"Canta algo"- me pidió poniendo en mis manos la guitarra

"Y que es lo que queres escuchar?"- pregunté mientras Gimly y los hobbits se nos acercaban

"Algo con lo que te sientas identificada"- pidió Gimly, si que me lo había complicado, pero una canción llegó a mi mente

"La indomita luz se hizo carne en mi

Y lo deje todo por esta soledad.

Y leo revistas en la tempestad

Hice el sacrificio y abrace la cruz al amanecer.

Rezo, rezo"- y una voz masculina contestó a mi espalda

"Rezo, rezo por vos"- sonreí al ver al joven que se me acercaba, y comenzamos a cantar juntos

"Morí sin morir y me entregue al dolor

Y lo deje todo por esta soledad"- y la dulce vos de una mujer hico el contrapunto

"soledad"-a nuestra derecha una rubia joven se acercaba cantando

"Y se hizo de noche y ahora estoy aqu"- cante

"estoy aqui"- volvió a contestar

"Hice el sacrificio, abracé la cruz al amanecer."

"Rezo, rezo, rezo, rezo por vos"- continuo mi primer compañero

"Y cure mis heridas y me encendí de amor"- continue

"Y queme las cortinas y me encendí de amor"- continuó otro joven que se acercaba por la izquierda

"De amor sagrado- continuamos los cuatro- oooh ooh" – y el recién llegado completo

"Entonces rezo, rezo, rezo, rezo, rezo por vos, rezo..." y su vos se fue extinguiendo

Sonreí a los recién llegados, con complicidad, mientras los miembros de la comunidad nos miraban sorprendidos

"Se tardaron"- aseguré mientras los abrazaba con fuerza

Otro capi más, espero que les guste, y me dejen sus reviews, ya tengo la pc en casa, pero el jueves me voy de viaje de esgresados, por lo que se me va a complicar para actualizar, por lo que no prometo nada, sí que se me complicaron las cosas con este fic, pero bueno... perdonenmeeeeee

en cuanto a las canciones, por si quieren escucharlas, esta es De Charly García, Rezo por vos, la anterior es memoria,de Leon Gieco, y la primera es amigo, pero no me acuerdo el autor:P

**layla kyoyama:** que bueno que te guste mi historia, aquí te dejo a los amigos de Lamia aunque vas a tener que esperar para conocerlos, en cuanto a lo de actualizar, parece increíble que hasta hace un mes actualizara a diario, pero prometo hacer lo posible

**Hada**: sabes perfectamente que me encanta poner los nervios de punta a todo el mundo, pero no te preocupes, que falta poquito para que te enteres, en cuanto al capi anterior, me costo un uno, pero se levanta :P


	18. de guerreros y caballos

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 18: De guerreros y caballos

"Bueno, creo que llego la hora de las presentaciones"- aseguré mirando a mis amigos- "chicos, ellos son Gimly, Hijo de Gloin- indique mientras el enano hacia una reverencia- Frodo Bolsón, Meriadoc Brandigamo, Samsagaz Gamyi, y Peregrin Tuck, de la Comarca, Aragorn, Hijo de Anathor, Rey de Gondor, y Legolas Hojaverde, Príncipe del Bosque Negro"

"Es un placer"- aseguraron mis amigos, a lo que la chica agregó mirando a Legolas

"Más con tan apuestos caballeros"- ni hablar, mi mirada fulmino a Salome, a lo que ella concluyo entre risas- por fin alguien que logra ponerte celosa, ya creía que tenías corazón de piedra, no te preocupes, puedo ver como sus auras brillan en sintonía, su amor es muy grande"- no pude evitar sonreírle.

"Sí que nos trajo sorpresas este viaje- aseguró el muchacho con pálida piel, y sus ojos y cabellos oscuros- Mi nombre es Micael"

"Yo soy Karim, es un placer"- comunicó el joven de cabellos rubios y piel morena

"Y esta molesta- informe colgándome de la rubia joven de ojos claros- es Salome, mi mejor amiga"- la comunidad me miraba sorprendida, especialmente Legolas, ¿Qué lugar ocupaban esos hombres en su vida? ¿podrían remplazarlo? Pude ver esas dudas en su corazón, por lo que no dude de pasar de el molestar a Salome a abrazar con fuerza a mi elfo, a lo que él sonrio y me abrazo con fuerza

"Y que es lo que esta pasando?- quiso saber Micael- no nos hubieras mandado a llamar por nada"

"Asbet despertó a los dos principales frutos del mal de esta dimensión por lo que puedo percibir tienen orcos, vampiros huargos, arañas, y los demonios que ya conocemos, ah, y es posible que unos... como era, ah, los nazgûl, nueve espectros al servicio de Sauron, uno de los malos, el otro se llama Morgoth"

"Genial, Asbet si que se organizó bien las cosas esta vez"- se quejó Karim

"No percibimos nada hasta que fue muy tarde, nos enteramos de lo que estaba ocurriendo a través de Lamia"- explicó Aragorn mientras la noche comenzaba a rodearnos

"Será mejor que recomencemos el viaje- comunicó Gandalf- los caminos estan plagados de seres malignos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos ataquen mientras descansamos"

"No hay problema donde nos teletransportamos?"- quiso saber Salome, la mira divertida

"No nos teletrasnportamos, tenemos que caminar, ya que ustedes no tienen caballos"- la joven me miro acusadora, mientras los demás reían

"No te preocupes- le aseguró Merry- debemos pasar por Rohan, donde Eomer de seguro nos presta caballos"

"Cuanto?" pregunto con la cabeza gacha, suspirando

"Dos semanas hasta Edoras- aviso Aragorn- y una más hasta Minas Tirith, donde se reunirán todos los ejércitos"

"Genial, lo único que me faltaba, caballos"- se quejo

"Tranquila Salome- se burlo Karim- nadie murio por pasar tres semanas sin cosméticos"- la joven se quedo de piedra, estaba totalmente helada

"No es justo, aca no hay espejos"- lloriqueo

"No empieces"- se quejo Micael- "comportate como la hija de la luz que sos"- le espeto. Los ojos de Gandalf se abrieron de sorpresa, pero gracias a Dios nadie lo noto, mientras yo le hacía señas de explicárselo luego, mientras una pícara sonrisa de comprensión nació en su rostro, al fin y al cabo, las cosas no estaban tan mal

Habíamos combatido durante toda la noche, el avance fue lento, pero al menos no había ningún herido, nos habíamos enfrentado a un grupo de orcos que se dirigía a Mordor, aquel amanecer nos encontró exhaustos, por lo que nos preparamos un liviano almuerzo, basado básicamente, en las lembas que nos había provisto la Dama Galadriel, y un poco de te caliente que llevaba en mi bolso, nos encontrábamos junto a la pequeña fogata conversando animadamente, en realidad nos divertíamos de la discusión de Salome y Karim

"No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo, no es justo"- le criticaba la joven

"Ja, como si no estuviéramos todos cansados de la niñita mimada, no seas quisquillosa"

"Es mi cepillo, devolvemelo"

"Yo tambien tengo el cabello largo, lo necesito"

"No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles"- me comentó Micael con seriedad- "ya va siendo hora que se den cuenta de sus responsabilidades, no se dan cuenta que todo para lo que hemos nacido esta a punto de suceder"- la discusión concluyo con esto último, mientras todos se volteaban a vernos

"Que es lo que queres decir con eso?"- pregunto Legolas preocupado, Micael me miro sorprendido

"No les dijiste nada??"- negue con la cabeza, si yo hablaba antes, ellos podían confiarse de nuestro poder y no preparar las cosas como debían, pero varios ejércitos ya estaban en camino. Las miradas interrogadoras de la comunidad se clavaron en mi

"Cada dos mil años el mal se encarna en un ser, nace en cuerpo humano, pero es el mal mismo, busca dominar el Universo, sumirlo en el caos, Asbet es esa encarnación"- expliqu

"Es por eso que le tenes tanto miedo"- me increpó Legolas

"Esto es mucho más grave de lo que preveía"- comento Gandalf con miedo

"Nos enfrentamos no solo al final de la Tierra Media, sino del equilibrio del Universo"- le explico el siempre calmo Micael

"Para contrarrestar el poder de la oscuridad nacen los hijos de la luz, uno por cada elemento, fuego, aire, agua y tierra, ya que el espíritu debe ser libre, y habita en todos los seres"- explico Salome

"Juntos tenemos un poder igual o mayor que Asbet en este momento, al menos eso esperamos"- comento Karim

"El poder de Asbet se modifica a partir de los sentimientos de los seres, cuanto mayor corrupción y maldad exista en el Universo más fuerte se hara"

"Por que nunca nos lo dijiste?"- me increpo Aragorn molesto, parecía decepcionado

"Todo tiene un tiempo, no podía permitir que sus pueblos se confiaran en nuestro poder, necesitamos su ayuda, debía ser asi"- al parecer estaban todos de acuerdo, ya que no hubo contestaciones ni réplicas, busqué el cofre que me había entregado la dama, tome el bello collar con su piedra ambarina y se lo entregue a Salome, el anillo, con la piedra similar al diamante fue para Karim, y el brazalete con la gema azul profundo para Micael

"Estas joyas nos permitirán expresar todo nuestro poder"- explique

"Y que elemento sos vos Lamia?"– quiso saber Pippin

"No es obvio?- comento salome- solamente el fuego puede tener esa resistencia y ataque, ni hablar de la entrega en el amor"- una sonrisa escapo de mis labios y ella continuo- "yo tengo el poder y la estabilidad de la tierra, mientras que el molesto de Karim el aire y Micael el agua"

"para mantener el equilibrio- explico este último- las chicas tienen el poder de un elemento masculino y a nosotros nos tocaron los elementos femeninos"

"Todo esto es muy complicado para mí"- concluyo Pip mientras se acurrucaba en su manta mientras reíamos- "yo me voy a dormir"

La marcha hasta Edoras fue en verdad agotadora, todas las noches una batalla distinta; una vez en la ciudad los guardias nos condujeron hasta el Rey Eomer, todos hicimos una gran reverencia, y Merry tomo la palabra para sorpresa de todos

"Mi Rey, su caballero ha vuelto para estar a su servicio en la nueva guerra que se avecina"- los ojos de Eomer se abrieron desmesuradamente, últimamente las cosas estaban mal en el reino, pero nunca creyo que tanto como para que aquella comunidad volviera a formarse, pero con hermosas adquisiciones, penso mirando a la joven de cabellos oscuros que venía con sus amigos.

Se sintio una basura en el momento en el que percibió el nerviosismo de los que tenía frente a él, las cosas debían estar muy mal, y él admirando a una dama.

"Triste debe ser la situación para que retornes sin ser llamado"- aseguró el rey mientras indicaba a un paje que se acercara- " lo mejor será que descansen y mañana me expliquen todo"

"No tenemos tiempo"- le espeto Salome,

"Insisto, señorita- le contradijo el rey, podía sentir la furia de mi amiga- estan demasiado cansados"

"Nosotros nos vamos"- dijo dándose la vuelta mientras Micael la tomaba del brazo

"Disculpe a nuestra amiga majestad- pedí, después era yo la impulsiva- las cosas no nos han salido muy bien últimamente"

"Salome tiene razón Eomer- explico un muy calmado Aragorn- es verdad que necesitamos descanso, y aceptaremos el pasar la noche aquí, si aun estas dispuesto a darnos cobijo pero, lo que tenemos que decir debe ser oído ahora, mañana ya tenes que estar reclutando las tropas amigo, si es que de nuevo vas a acompañarnos en la batalla contra Sauron"-el rey de Rohan se quedo petrificado, no era posible, ya habían destruido el anillo, como...

"No solo Sauron Eomer, también Morgoth desperto de la oscuridad"- explico Legolas mientras el Señor de los caballos caía pesadamente en su trono

"Y algo mucho peor aun- repuse- la propia encarnación del mal es quien los comanda, es su decisión participar o no, pero toda la ayuda que pueda darnos, por poca que sea es bienvenida"

"Todas mis tropas partirán hacia Minas Tirith en cuanto logre reunirlas, más tardar en tres días, no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo"- murmuró poniéndose de pie

"Gracias amigo- dijo Aragorn- sabía que podríamos contar con tu ayuda, nosotros partiremos hacia Gondor mañana mismo, yo también debo organizar mis tropas"- Eomer asinti

"Descansen esta noche aquí- aseguró mientras unos sirvientes habían entrado para llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones- me gustaría hablar contigo"- murmuró a Aragorn tomando su brazo, una vez que quedaron solos preguntó por fin

"Se que esto puede sonar inoportuno, pero quien es ella?"- Aragorn lo miro sorprendido ¿a que ella se refería?, un nudo nacio en su estomago

"Te refieres a Lamia o Salome?"

"Lamia, que bonito nombre tiene, es tan hermosa como ella"- Aragorn se molesto por aquel comentario, endurecio su mirada y su tono de voz fue mucho más frío cuando dio aquella advertencia

"Es la esposa de Legolas, no te atrevas a acercártele"

Otro capi más, lo subo a diez minutos de salir para la terminal... espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews

**layla kyoyama:** ya te dejo al nuevo equipo de trabajo, espero que te guste este capi

**Hada:** estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos, pero mis padres se niegan a comprame una notebook, por lo que vas a tener que seguir aguantando mis viajes:P el motivo por el que viajo tanto es que mi papá vive a 120km de la ciudad en que vivo yo y me voy a visitarlo, para empeorarla, mi novio tambien vive allí...en cuanto al fic, la hermana de Aragorn es invencion mía,no te perdiste de nada, no voy a decirte que van a hacer esos dos porque arruinaría el final, pero no te preocupes que no tengo pensado matar a Lamia, en cuanto a las sociales, ya vez, mientras más mejor, me gusta complicar las historias:P; en cuanto al dibujo SIIIII hacelo y mandalo, me encantaría, lo haría yo misma si no fuera tan patetica dibujando, besos nos escribimos en cuanto vuelva.

**Akasha:** perdón me olvide de ese detalle, es que como yo ya lo tengo asumido, creo que todos lo saben, para los nativos americanos los animales totemicos solo aparecen en situaciones muy particulares para proteger y aconsejar a sus protegidos, por lo que se esfumo pasado el peligro del encuentro con Asbet, ppero volverá a aparecer en cuanto surja otro riesgo, osea, para la batalla,


	19. falta mucho hasta Minas Tirith?

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 19: Falta mucho hasta Minas Tirith??

Eomer no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama aquella noche, no había sido un buen día, la guerra estaba a su puerta nuevamente, y los morenos ojos no salían de su mente, no sabía que era lo que más lo confundía, si el peligro al que se enfrentaría, o la presencia de la hermosa mujer

"Lamia"- repitio por milésima vez, ese nombre era dulce y amargo en sus labios, jamás había conocido una dama que lo cautivara de esa forma, su mirada, su cuerpo, se descubrió deseándola con locura, pero ella, ella estaba prohibida para él, era la esposa de su amigo, anhelarla de esa forma era una traición hacia Legolas, pero no podía evitarlo, regresaba a sus pensamientos una y otra vez torturándolo con su bello recuerdo, decidio levantarse por fin cuando apenas amanecía, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando la vio junto a los demás preparando las cosas para partir, dudo en acercarse, pero debía despedirse de sus amigos, tomo aire, y se encamino hacia ellos

"Partirán tan pronto???"- increpo acariciado el cuello de uno de los caballos que habían asignado a Karim

"Los ejércitos enemigos no van a esperar mucho más, y Minas Tirith sera el primer lugar en que se desarrollara la batalla, debo estar preparado"- argumento Aragorn, percibiendo como la mirada del Señor de los caballos se desviaba hacia la joven que pasaba por su lado, no pudo evitar llenarse de furia ante tal reacción de Eomer, es que no había entendido que no debía involucrarse con ella???-"Eomer- murmuró a su oído- te considero mi amigo, pero si intentas acercarte demasiado a Lamia, no voy a dudar en cortarte yo mismo la cabeza"- El rey de Gondor dio la media vuelta y se aproximo a Micael.

Eomer no terminaba de digerir aquellas palabras, esa mujer debía ser muy importante para Aragorn para que reaccionara de esa forma, amarla de esa forma era prácticamente un suicidio, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, esa mujer se había adueñado de su corazón desde el mismo instante en el que atravesó su puerta.

Todos estabamos listos, pude escuchar el quejido de Salome, mientras intentaba subirse al caballo

"Los odio, esto no es justo, la mayor tecnología del Universo para terminar a caballo- protestaba a los gritos aterrorizada- ¿quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrio esto?"

"A Asbet"- le espete desde mi caballo, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a acomodarse

"Otro motivo mas para vengarme de ese cabrón, me las va a pagar"

"Yo le agradecería- aseguro Karim- por fin uno puede verte sin maquillaje"

"No te burles, idiota"- le espeto Salome alejándose al galope, lo mismo hizo el guerrero del aire hacia el otro lado, a la distancia alcancé a oir

"Así parece mucho más bonita"- no pude evitar sentir dulzura de la escena, Karim nunca aceptaría que amaba a Salome con toda su alma, iba en contra de sus principios, como esta tampoco admitiría que le correspondía, esos dos eran raros, y no es que yo sea muy experta en las cosas del amor, pero al menos tenía a mi elfo conmigo

"Reunámonos, Eomer quiere despedirnos"- nos llamo Gandalf, sin bajarnos de los caballos nos acercamos al rey de Rohan

"Espero que este viaje sea venturoso, a pesar de la grave situación en la que nos encontramos, no dudo que llegaran todos a salvo, partan pronto, contaran con el apoyo de Rohan en la guerra que se avecina"- después de estas palabras nos despedimos, tomando el camino que nos llevaba hasta la capital de Gondor, cabalgamos todo el día y toda la noche, cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar nos dispusimos a descansar, muy cerca de los límites de Fangorn

"Este bosque tiene mil secretos"- comentó Legolas en mi oído alrededor de la fogata, su piel parecía teñirse de rojo entre la cálida luz del fuego y los rayos del sol de aquel amanecer

"Es una amanecer sangriento- comentó Micael con tristeza- el sol esta más rojo que lo normal, hoy se derramará demasiada sangre"- un silencio se adueño del campamento

"Las mañanas como esta no son un buen augurio- explique – no es un amanecer común, algo me dice que no podemos perder más tiempo"

"Lo mejor va a ser que por ahora descansemos, de nada sirve que marchemos sin dormir"- aseguró Aragorn- "Lamia y yo hacemos la primera guardia despertaremos a Salome y Frodo en dos horas para la próxima"- todos asintieron, y se fueron quedando dormidos poco a poco

"Aragorn, hay algo que quería preguntarte, espero que no te ofendas- le increpe una vez segura de que todos estaban dormidos, este asintio- ¿Eomer es de confianza? Es que no se porque me siento incomoda con él, hay algo que no me termina de cerrar"- El montaraz me miro sorprendido con una extraña sonrisa

"Eomer es de confianza, no te preocupes- me explicó pasando una mano por sobre mi hombro- es verdad que últimamente esta extraño, pero nunca se uniría a la oscuridad; es sorprendente como sin conocerlo pudiste darte cuenta de su estado"

"Es que parecía atormentado, molesto, respeto tu amistad con él, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme incomoda frente a él, si me ahorras los encontronazos te lo voy a agradecer"- Aragorn sonrio complacido

"No te preocupes por Eomer, yo me voy a encargar de que tengas que cruzartelo lo menos posible"

"Gracias, porque de verdad no me cae, es raro, pero siento que hay algo en su corazón que puede terminar volviéndolo nuestro enemigo"

"Espero que no llegue a tanto" – me aseguró mientras me convidaba una taza de café, no pude evitar sonreir ante los protectores gestos de mi amigo

Legolas daba vueltas sin cesar alrededor del campamento, desde que habían salido de Edoras no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Aragorn, para mal de males le había tocado la última guardia con Pippin, que no hacía otra cosa que deleitarse con el nerviosismo de su amigo. El príncipe parecía un gato enjaulado, la causa era clara, a pesar de los intentos de discreción de Eomer él claramente había oído como había preguntado por Lamia, y la forma en la que la miraba no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a tolerar mucho tiempo más, harto de la espera despertó por fin al montaraz, este comprendio de inmediato cual era el problema

"Pipp, Legolas y yo necesitamos discutir algo, nos adentraremos en el bosque un poco, si algo pasa, grita, no vamos a alejarnos mucho"- encomendo Aragorn, penetraron el Bosque, hasta un lugar en el que se sintieron cómodos era un pequeño claro, donde la luz se filtraba entre las ramas.

"Aragorn, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que Eomer siga mirando a Lamia de esa forma, no me niegues que te pregunto por ella"

"Yo mismo le dije a Eomer que no toleraría que la viera de esa forma, ella es tu mujer Legolas, son uno, él solo puede entorpecer la relación, pues Lamia me comento que se siente incomoda con él, no le tiene confianza, teme que nos traicione"

"No creo que Eomer pueda hacer algo as"- se espantó Legolas, el rey de Rohan en estos momentos no le caía de lo más simpático, pero no dudaba de su lealtad y bondad, no lo creía capaz de vender su alma

"Yo tampoco lo creo, pero temo, es verdad que últimamente Eomer se ha vuelto huraño, esquivo, se ha encerrado en sí mismo, una gran tristeza esta encerrada en su interior; no dudo que esto sumado a la forma en que mira a Lamia hayan sido lo que le dio a esta esa desconfianza- explico- de todas formas no te preocupes, Eomer tarde o temprano va a tener que entender que Lamia y vos son uno"

"Eso espero no me gustaría tener que perder la amistad de Eomer, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si es necesario"- El rey de Gondor palmeo la espalda de su amigo, en realidad era una situación complicada, dio gracias a Eru por no estar en su lugar

"Vamos, los demás ya deben estar despiertos"- murmuró poniéndose de pie, indicando a Legolas que hiciera lo mismo, volvieron tras sus pasos, cual no fue su sorpresa al escuchar aquella vos mientras caminaban

"Huy, si que están misteriosos ustedes dos- comente mientras ellos me buscaban por todos lados- ahora se esconden en el bosque para hablar, ya me voy a poner celosa"- fue divertida ver su expresión perdida escuchando mi voz- "a que no me encuentran"- aseguré; me buscaban con la vista por todos lados, pero no podían encontrarme, por fin Legolas levantó la mano y señaló mi escondite, Aragorn lo miro extrañado, él no veía nada

"Tu vista siempre fue mejor que la mia, amigo"- aclaró justo en el momento en que Legolas comenzaba a trepar el árbol en que me encontraba, pero no iba a hacerle las cosas tan faciles, comence a balancearme de rama en rama de árbol en árbol

"No seas tramposa"- comentó Legolas persiguiéndome-"no te me vas a escapar"- no se en que momento fue pero el agil elfo me tomo por la cintura justo en el instante en que estaba por arrojarme hacia otro árbol, me tomo con fuerza en un abrazo carcelario, del cual yo no hacía más que retorcerme, en un rápido movimiento me tomo en sus brazos y bajó con cuidado entre las ramas

"Que traviesa – me miró sonriente- pero no sabes que los árboles son mi fuerte, me paso la vida trepado de ellos"- me explicó mi adorado elfo mientras yo me dedicaba a besar su cuello

"Genial- murmuré acurrucándome en su fuerte pecho- porque a mí me encanta jugar entre los árboles"- Legolas me miro con una alegre sorpresa

"Entonces mi princesita, podremos jugar todo lo que gustes cuando vivamos juntos en el Bosque Negro"- no pude dejar de sonreir ante aquella idea, siempre me habían gustado los bosques, y el vivir con ese elfo eran todo lo que podía pedirle a la vida

"Falta mucho hasta Minas Tirith?"- preguntó Salome cuando nos acercamos al grupo; esa fue la primera vez que esa maléfica pregunta salió de sus labios , pregunta que no dejaría de repetir cada cinco minutos en los días restantes, en verdad daban ganas de llegar solo para que se callara

La marcha aquella noche fue fácil, demasiado fácil solo un pequeño grupo de orcos que merodeaban por ahí, pero no eran mas de 10; no era normal que fuera todo tan tranquilo, el silencio parecía poblarlo todo, ni el viento ni las aves se oían siquiera, Hathor decidió volver a posarse en mi hombro después de semanas de vagar en libertad, las cosas estaban mal...

"Esta calma, es extraña"- comento Gandalf

"Es la calma previa a la tormenta, la guerra esta por comenzar y estamos lejos del campo de batalla"- murmuró Aragorn, con miedo a que el sonido de sus palabras despertara a nuestros enemigos, apuramos el paso, corríamos en realidad al límite de la resistencia de los caballos, cuando el amanecer nos descubrió con su color sangre mucho más cerca de la ciudad de lo que habíamos esperado

"si seguimos a este paso llegaremos en tres días"- nos explicó Aragorn en el momento en el que paramos a descansar- "pero se me hace extraño algo..."

"No esta tardando mucho en terminar de salir el sol?"- termino Sam, tanto Karim como Salome, Micael y yo giramos en redondo, quedando de frente al astro rey, estaba bastante alto, pero su luz era artificialmente rojiza, todo nuestro entorno parecía cubierto de sangre, voltee de inmediato preparando a Hathor, mientras mis amigos parecían petrificados ante el espectáculo

"Aragorn, escribe un mensaje- explique dando una birome y papel- ordena que se reunan las tropas"- me miro sorprendido, pero obedeció sin demora, el resto de la comunidad nos miraba atemorizada

"Que es lo que pasa?"- quiso saber Gimly

"Ya estalló la tormenta"- comentó Micael en un susurro

Ya toy!!!, pueden matarme si quieren pero estuve de viaje, pero para los que me aguanten prometo poner tres capis esta semana por todo lo que tuvieron que esperar espero que les guste este capi y me dejen sus review

**Akasha**: me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que siga siendo así, en cuantoa a lo de Elladan, todavía no se muy bien que voy a hacer con él, capaz se quede solito, capaz, no, esta a confirmar, osea, a ver que se le ocurre a mi retocida mente

**HAda**:en cuanto a Lamia, se me hizo divertido el hecho de que cada hombre soltero que estuviera libre en la tierra media se enamorara de ella solo para complicar las cosas (sabes que esa es una de mis especialidades) en cuanto a los nombres de los amigos, micael co es otra cosa que miguel en hebreo (la forma original del nombre[no necesito aclarar que por el arcangel]) Karim una invencion de mi hermana, que me venía fastidiando demasiado con el nombre (si ya se que le saqué lo mistico pero es la verdad y Salomé es el nombre de la mujer que le pidio a Herodes la cabeza de Juan el BAutista (En la biblia encontras la historia complta, sino avisa que te explico en la próxima); en cuanto a la batalla espero que tengas buena imaginacion porque va a ser una bestialidad de seres, mucha gente junta, y seres que ni a Tolkien (con todo el respeto que le tengo al Maestro) se le hubieran ocurrido; lamento que veas tan poco a tu familia, en verdad es hace duro, pero hay que estudiar o terminar tirados en la calle y esa no es muy buena alternatiba =S. Espero tu dibujo anciossa, nos escribimos, espero que te guste este capi, NAmari

**Eresse**:que bueno que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, me alegra que te guste lo que escribí en este tiempo, espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue


	20. la ciudad blanca

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 20: La ciudad Blanca

"No, no es posible"- murmuró Gimly atemorizado

"A partir de hoy tenemos solo 10 días antes del primer ataque- explicó Salomé- esto es una advertencia"

"No puedo creer que nos lleve tanta ventaja"- murmuró Karim golpeando furioso la corteza de un árbol

"Creen que lleguemos a detenerlos??"- quiso saber Merry con una expresión de pánico que no creería probable en alguien tan alegre

"Mmmm, sus golpes duelen muchachito"- dijo una voz profunda y lenta, muy similar al crujir de las hojas

"Qué??- se sobresaltó Karim- quien dijo eso???"- mientras Micael, y Salomé se ponían alerta yo contemplaba sorprendida, mientras el resto de la comunidad sonreía de una forma extraña

"Barbol!!"- gritaron Merry y Pippin abrazando al inmenso "árbol"

"Es un ent"- expliqué a mis tres amigos aún sorprendida- "Elrond me había hablado de ellos, pero es mucho más impresionante de lo que esperaba"

"uhhmmm, uhmm uhmm, así que estos son los visitantes de los que tanto susurra el viento- murmuró el gigantesco ser luego de poner sobre sus ¿podría decirse ramas??? A los hobbits- se puede percibir la energía que brota por sus venas, es buena savia la que llevan en su interior"

"Ya conoces las noticias Fangorn?"- pregunto Gandalf, armado de paciencia para escuchar una lenta respuesta

"mmm, las cosas cambian muy rápido mmmm, los ents no sabemos que hacer, debemos deliberar"

"Genial, prepárense para cuatro días de reunión- se burló Pippin

"Solo tenemos diez antes de la próxima batalla- expliqué mientras enviaba a Hathor hacia Minas Tirith con el mensaje de Aragorn- sé que no les gusta tomar decisiones apresuradas, pero las cosas están mal, muy mal"

"Los dejo entonces mmmmmm, debo organizar todo, no podemos perder tiempo"- murmuró dejando a los hobbits en el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia lo profundo del bosque

"No puedo creer que Barbol se haya apresurado"- murmuró Merry sorprendido

"Al parecer te respeta mucho"- agregó Legolas abrazándome

"Sabe perfectamente que no estamos aquí por algo fácil"- agregó Micael con su acostumbrada seriedad

"Lo mejor será que descansemos- explicó Aragorn- será mejor que reduzcamos las horas de sueño hasta llegar a la ciudad"

Eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos, a partir de ese momento solo dormimos 5 horas por día, y cabalgábamos a toda velocidad, ya que no se cruzaban más enemigos frente a nosotros, algo interiormente me decía que las cosas eran mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba

Al amanecer del tercer día pudimos divisar la hermosa ciudad Blanca, el transito en la primer puerta era peor que el de la capital en las horas pico, carretas con alimentos y soldados luchaban por entrar, mientras los civiles se alejaban de la ciudad en busca de un refugio "seguro", la evacuación había comenzado, tal como el rey había ordenado, se encontraban también tropas de Ithilien, que habían acudido a pedido de Arwen.

Se nos dificultó bastante la llegada hasta la puerta, pero una vez allí los guardias reconocieron a su rey, por lo que abrieron un pasaje de emergencia por el que ascendimos rápidamente hasta la Torre Blanca, cual no fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar sentados junto al nuevo árbol blanco a una hermosa elfa jugando con un pequeño de no más de cuatro años de edad

"Ada!" – comentó el pequeño con una sonrisa corriendo a abrazar a Aragorn, pude deducir que esa pequeña dulzura era Eldarion, el heredero al trono de Gondor, mi amigo abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, levantándolo del suelo

"Deberían haber partido ya"- dijo con voz triste a la espléndida elfa que se acercaba

"Elegí tener el mismo destino que vos hace años, si mueres en esta guerra, también lo haré yo"- comentó con una firmeza que me agradó en demasía, contra lo que todo el mundo creía Arwen Undomiel era un ser de un fortaleza única, aunque nunca pudo verse ya que su familia la mantenía en una caja de cristal

"Es increíble que siempre quieran enviar lejos a las mujeres a la hora de luchar"- comento otra dama, con cabellos rubios con actitud de reproche. La miré sonriente

"Yo soy de la teoría de que las mujeres podemos pelear tan bien como cualquier hombre"- indiqué mirando a Salomé que agreg

"Cualquier mujer que este dispuesta a pelear en esta guerra solo debe preparar sus armas"- la desconocida nos miró incrédula

"Soy Eowen, de Ithilen"- saludó con una reverencia- "es extraño ver a otras damas dispuestas a luchar en batalla"

"Naaa, estas no son damas, son dos guerreros disfrazados de mujer, no puedo creer que Legolas se lo creyera"- comentó Karim en tono de burla, lo divertido en realidad fue el puñetazo que certeramente le dio Salomé en la boca del estómago, luego de dejarlo medio tumbado sonrió a Arwen y Eowen y explic

"Yo soy Salomé, junto Lamia, Micael , y el estúpido de Karim somos los encargados de ayudarlos a enfrentar a Asbet, Morgoth y Sauron"- ambas damas hicieron una formal reverencia

"Es un placer volver a verlos"- murmuró Arwen haciendo referencia a la comunidad- "sus cuartos están listos, será mejor que descansen antes de que lleguen los demás ejércitos"

"Cuando será eso?"- preguntó Micael con seriedad

"En tres días llegaran los ejércitos de Lothlorien, y Rivendel, al cuarto el de Bosque Negro, aún no tenemos noticias de Rohan, casi todos nuestros hombres están listos y los de Ithilien ya comenzaron a llegar"- resumió la Reina en el instante en que Faramir cruzaba la puerta

"No sabemos cuanto tiempo más nos quede, no llegaremos"- explicó a Aragorn con temor, mientras nos saludaba con la cabeza- "soy Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien"

"Las cosas están difíciles en ithilien, ¿no Faramir?"- quiso saber Gimly

"Últimamente estuvimos percibiendo movimientos extraños, pero no esperábamos que se rearmaran tan pronto"- explic

"Tienen ayuda del mejor nivel"- comentó con escepticismo Micael

"¿Quién es ese ser al que se referían?"- quiso saber Arwen una vez que nos encontramos todos alrededor de la mesa con el almuerzo

"Asbet es la reencarnación del mal"- comento con calma Karim, ante la mirada perdida de Arwen, Eowen y Faramir, expliqué

"Es el mal hecho hombre"

"Al parecer lo dicen muy tranquilos"- nos increpó El señor de Ithilien

"Es nuestro enemigo natural"- explicó Salomé, aunque creo que solo complicó las cosas

"Permítanme explicarles- propuso Gandalf para facilitar las cosas- estos jóvenes que ven aquí son las reencarnaciones de la luz, es por eso que ven como normal enfrentarse a la oscuridad"- Arwen abrió los ojos en demasía

"La leyenda- murmuró, especialmente al ver el anillo en la mano de Karim y el brazalete en la muñeca de Micael"- las joyas sagradas, no puedo creer que se esté cumpliendo"- ante esta mención Salomé saco fuera de su camisa el hermoso collar, de mi gran mochila saqué la hermosa tiara y la deposite sobre la mesa

"Que son estas joyas?- preguntó Frodo por fin- sé que puede parecer extarño, pero siento una energía extraña a su alrededor"

"Eso es porque el anillo te ha dejado susceptible a todo tipo de magias"- explicó Gandalf

"Pero entonces que son estas joyas?"- quiso saber Gimly atado, como todo buen enano por la belleza de esos objetos

"Esa respuesta la conoce mejor usted que yo"- comenté mirando a Arwen, esta se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar

"Antes de la caída de Doriath Melian había predicho que una de las encarnaciones del mal atacaría la Tierra Media, sería la peor de todas las encarnaciones en la historia del Universo, ni antes ni después volvería a existir otra tan fuerte, nacería en un momento en el que el Universo estuviera totalmente corrompido, las guerras y las matanzas poblarían todas las dimensiones- medité sus palabras y recordé mi trabajo, todo eso estaba sucediendo- esa encarnación tomaría la Tierra Media como su base de batalla. Cuando esto ocurriera los hijos de la luz llegarían a nuestra dimensión, pero deberían luchar de una forma que nunca antes había sido vista, deberán liberar todo su poder, para facilitar esto mandó a forjar estas joyas, con su magia ella creó las gemas, encerrando en su interior el poder de los elementos. Cuando partió hacia los puertos dejo a mi abuela la custodia de estas joyas, si algo le pasaba a ella, yo debía hacerme cargo de que llegaran a las manos correctas"

"Así que Asbet es el más fuerte de su especie"- comentó con molestia Salomé

"Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos, y descansar por ahora, hasta que lleguen los ejércitos, e ir pensando una estrategia"- comentó Micael

"Ni hablar, creo que le pediré a XZ que envía a dos o tres escuadrones de refuerzo- comento Karim- con Asbet nunca se sabe"

"Retirémonos a descansar"- indicó Aragorn dando por finalizada la reunion, Legolas y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación, una vez allí me tomo en sus brazos con dulzura

"que es lo que te preocupa meleth nin?"- murmuró en mi oído

"Esta guerra significa el destino del Universo, no sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme cargo de la situación"

"Pero tus amigos están aquí, ellos te van a ayudar, además contás con toda la ayuda que puede darte esta dimensión"

"Yo soy la líder del grupo- murmuré con escepticismo- Asbet siempre tiene el poder de ponerme nerviosa, algo me dice que está mas armado que EE.UU. y Rusia en plena guerra fría"

"Qué es eso?"- me preguntó extrañado

"No te preocupes yo me entiendo"- murmuré con tristeza, sintiendo como me levantaba en sus brazos y me llevaba hasta la cama

"Por lo pronto mi princesa- me explicó comenzando a sacarme la ropa- dormiremos un buen rato, ya veremos después como arreglamos todo esto"- concluyó sacándose las botas y recostándose a mi lado

"No sé que haría sin ti"- murmuré acurrucándome contra su pecho

"Yo tampoco podría imaginarme sin ti, mi princesita"

ups, ya se fue el capi 20 ¿cuantos no??? espero que les haya gustado como los demas y me dejen sus reviews


	21. amaneceres rojos

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 21: Amaneceres rojos

Ese era el cuarto amanecer en que el cielo se teñía de rojo para permanecer así todo el día, volví a verme cubierta con un hermoso vestido antes de bajar a desayunar y recibir aquellas noticias, las primeras buenas desde que partimos de Rivendel

"Los ejércitos de Lorien, Rivendel y el Bosque Negro ya están aquí- comentó Aragorn cuando Legolas y yo entramos al comedor-son diez mil en total"

"Quienes son sus comandantes?"- quiso saber Micael, aunque la respuesta era par mí obvia

"Elladan y Elrhoir están a cargo de las gentes de Rivendel- explicó Gandalf- del ejército de Lothlorien esta a cargo Haldir, y el del Bosque Negro- miró a Legolas de forma sospechosa- está esperando que su príncipe se haga cargo"- este asintió en silencio dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Oh, oh, oh- entró riendo Gimly- cuan buenas noticias traen mis amigos"

"Ni que fueras Santa Claus que estas tan alegre"- se burló Salomé, aunque nadie mas que nosotros entendiera el chiste

"Las tropas de Legolas me dieron una noticia que no esperaba- comento sentándose y tomando una taza de café radiante de emoción- mañana llegará un ejercito de enanos para unirse en la guerra"- Lo miré sonriente, tenía razón en estar tan alegre, mientras más ayuda tuviéramos mejor

"También esperamos en tres días a las tropas de Eomer"- recordó Merry, quien junto con Pippin habían sacado a relucir sus armaduras de Rohan y Gondor respectivamente

"Mas los doscientos hombres que llegaran de nuestras tierras"- murmuró Karim

"Solo doscientos?"- preguntó Sam decepcionado

"Doscientos magos de nivel más bajo que el nuestro, un poco más bajo que el de Gandalf, pero no mucho"- expliqué para asombro de mis amigos

"¿Doscientos Gandalf?- murmuró Faramir con una sonrisa- supongo que esto va a ser divertido- aseguró- ¿Pero este ser es como para tantos hombres?"

"Puedo asegurarte que Asbet es peor que la peor de tus pesadillas"-murmuró Micael por primera vez con un dejo de impresión en sus palabras en el instante en que Legolas regresaba al comedor

"Tendremos que organizarnos- informó- alguien debe comandar la acción de todos los ejércitos, seremos demasiados para ponernos de acuerdo"

"Ustedes son los que saben como enfrentarse a Asbet y sus criaturas"- comentó Aragorn mirándonos a los cuatros

"Que se haga cargo el mayor"- comente mirando a Micael mientras este terminaba su bebida

"Que se haga cargo nuestro comandante"- comentó mirándome, y luego a Aragorn, este asintió, era lo más lógico

"Quien es??"- se oyó la voz de Eowen que descansaba en la puerta, como un ángel vengador, los chicos se dieron vuelta con una sonrisa cómplice clavando su vista en mí para asombro de muchos

"El fuego es el elemento que está mas ligado a la destrucción- expliqué- arrasa con todo"

Legolas me enseñó la hermosa ciudad aquel día, desde las alta murallas podía verse las maravillosas tierras que rodeaban la ciudad, podíamos ver también los ejércitos apostados junto a la puerta y en las murallas

"En más tardar tres horas el pueblo de Gimly estará aquí"- me aseguró mi príncipe, en el instante en el que veíamos un revuelo entre unos diez guardias que habían dejado sus puestos, al parecer estaban a punto de dispararle a algo, no dude en abrazar a aquel ser mientras todas las flechas se dirigían para espanto de Legolas hacia a mí; obviamente no llegaron a tocarme, estaba tan furiosa que la energía que emanaba quemó las flechas

"Al próximo que se atreva a tocar a esta pantera tendrá que rendirme cuentas"- murmuré con esa furiosa calma que ponía los pelos de punta hasta la propio Legolas, imagínense cuan peor fue mi ataque, al ver que no solo habían intentado atacar a Basthet que había retornado a mi lado, sino que habían capturado a Hathor en una bolsa

"¿Dónde está mi halcón?"- pregunté de la misma forma al ver la bolsa retorciéndose, el guardia me la entregó temeroso, en realidad me dio pena, pero realmente me saco cuando alguien se mete con mis mascotas; una vez con Hathor libre, y mucho más calmada aseguré- "estos animales son mágicos, no es recomendable que se pongan en nuestra contra"

Si bien en el caso de Basthet era cierto, Hathor de mágico no tenía nada, pero me aseguraba de que estuviera a salvo, Legolas me miró riendo mientras la inmensa pantera se abalanzó sobre mí, dejándome tirada en el suelo, mientras lamía mi rostro con cariño y refregaba su cabeza contra mi cuello; mi amado elfo se acercó dubitativo, después de lo que había sucedido en su primer encuentro con la pantera no habían tenido muy buena relación, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, rozó con suavidad su cabeza, en forma cariñosa, a lo que el animal reaccionó saliendo de encima mío para recibir las caricias de mi amado

"Las cosas están muy mal para que haya regresado"- le expliqué con tristeza mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

"Una bestia apareció en el Andurin"- anunció la voz de un vigía, corrimos a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras otra voz se escuchaba

"Un oso en la ciudad"- anunciaba cuando una inmensa águila dominó el cielo

"Están aquí los cuatro"- expliqué a Legolas- "la pantera, el fuego, símbolo de astucia y afrontar los problemas de frente, la ballena- señalé el inmenso animal en el lago- el agua, la sabiduría de Micael, el oso, la tierra, la paciencia y destreza de Salomé, el águila, el aire, la agilidad y vista abarcativa de Karim"

"Los cuatro totems- murmuró Legolas comprendiendo- solo faltan 6 días para que todo comience, por ello están aquí"- asentí, mientras veía como cada uno de mis amigos se acercaba a su animal totémico

"Un grupo de soldados se acerca"- gritó un vigía- "no sabemos de que ejército sean"- Legolas y corrimos hasta la puerta donde los soldados de Gondor se retorcían preocupados por la forma en que los extraños habían aparecido

"Estábamos observando y de golpe aparecieron ahí"- me comento un temeroso guardia, que casi se desmaya al escuchar mi orden

"Abran las puertas, los estamos esperando"- Si bien las gentes de Gondor estaban acostumbrados a ver soldados aquella extraña comitiva quedaría guardada en lo mas recóndito de su memoria. Había que aceptarlo, eran raros, los doscientos hombres y mujeres estaban organizados en grupos de a veinte, cada uno de ellos con un líder, y un look que los diferenciaba de los demás, algunos grupos eran mixtos, otros solo de hombres o de mujeres, pasaban desde tuaregs los señores del desierto, con sus halcones en sus hombros y tatuajes con bendiciones en sus rostros, ah sacerdotisas de afrodita, con sus túnicas blancas, cuerpos voluptuosos y coronas de flores, alquimistas, derviches, cabalistas, la lista era interminable, cada grupo era experto en un tipo de magia, sus líderes se me acercaron, algunos sonriendo, otros con su impasible cara de espera

"Cuanto?"- quiso saber el líder de los tuaregs

"Hace cuatro días que el cielo se tiñó de rojo, en seis días más será la batalla"

"Vos estas comandando todo ¿no Lamia?"- quiso saber la sacerdotisa de Afrodita, mientras yo observaba como varias de sus discípulas coqueteaban con Legolas

"Así es Galatea, a propósito, ¿podrías decirle a tus chicas que se alejen de ese elfo? Sino no llegarán a pelear en esta guerra"- la joven me miro asombrada, al parecer la idea de que yo pudiera estar junto a un elfo no había pasado por su cabeza, le hizo unas señas a sus compañeras y me miro expectante

"quien diría que al parecer por fin alguien llamo tu atención, hay que admitir que tenes muy buen gusto"- la mire con seriedad, no era momento para discutir mi vida amorosa, pero debía dejar eso en claro, ya conocía muy bien las costumbres de aquellas chicas

"Galatea, él es mi esposo- murmuré- espero que tus chicas comprendan eso, porque yo también fui entrenada como sacerdotisa, y conozco todas sus reglas, a ninguna de ellas les conviene batirse a duelo conmigo"- la muchacha asintió con sorpresa, pero sabía la verdad de mis palabras, pues para desarrollar mi poder había sido entrenada en todos los tipos de magia existentes.

"Pasa algo Meleth nîn?"- quiso saber mi príncipe llegando a mi lado

"No es nada melamin- murmuré mientras me despedía del resto- mañana a la madrugada deberán tener decidido quien de ustedes formará parte de la junta de generales"- anuncié

"Que Micael nos represente"- comentó Al-Nbhan, representante de los derviches, el resto asinti

"Muy bien, el será su general- acepte- hasta mas tarde entonces"- comente dirigiéndome hacia el castillo junto con Legolas

"¿Crees que Micael acepte hacerse cargo de ese escuadrón?"- quiso saber Legolas

"Mi anuncio fue una mera formalidad, Micael esta a cargo de el sector de Magia, yo del de Estrategia, Karim del de Defensa y Salomé del de Rescate"- mi adorado elfo me miró sorprendido

"Están muy organizados"- comento en un instante acorralándome contra la pared –2espero que toda esa organización nos permita un poco de tiempo juntos"- murmuró con sus labios rozando los míos, iniciando un suave, dulce y profundo beso

"Espero no interrumpir algo muy importante"- oímos a nuestro lado la voz de Gandalf, no pudimos evitar sonreírle sonrojados- " Aragorn quiere organizar una reunión, para evaluar los riesgos, es en una hora en su escritorio- nos miró cómplice- espero que lleguen puntuales si tienen pensado visitar los jardines"- Legolas y yo lo miramos extrañados

"¿qué jardines?"

"Los que hay en el otro extremo de la ciudad"- comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- "no se demoren demasiado"- nos miramos sonrientes, como siempre Gandalf nos había brindado una solución, para disponer de un poco de intimidad.

El lugar era hermoso, una gran fuente se encontraba en el medio, rodeada de árboles y flores de todo tipo, rosas, jazmines, violetas, tulipanes, parecían formar un arco iris con sus bellos colores, el césped parecía de un verde resplandeciente, suave y mullido como un pequeño colchón, el tintineo del agua estaba acompañado por el canto de los pájaros que habitaban el lugar, perdiéndose del ruido de la ciudad

"No sabía que existiera un lugar tan encantador dentro de la ciudad"- murmuré en el oído de Legolas una vez que nos sentamos bajo un árbol

"Tampoco yo"- murmuró antes de silenciarme con un beso, no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero es uno de los recuerdos más maravillosos que tengo de mi estadía en Minas Tirith

Basthet apareció a mi lado en un instante "ya es hora" – comente a mi amado elfo mientras acariciaba la melena del negro animal

"Vamos- murmuró levantándose y ayudándome a hacerlo- no podemos olvidar la misión que tenemos"

Ya van 21 capis, parece imposble que haya escrito tanto, pero bueno, aca les dejo otro capi y espero que les guste y ya me pueden ir dejando reviews si???

**layla kyoyama:** la verdad es que no se cuanto puede durar, solo se que no le queda mucho, en cuanto a los chicos, ya falta poquito para que puedas verlos en accion, y asbet... si el se muere no hay chiste, aunque no le queda mucho tiempo

**Hada**: que lindo dibu!!! snif, snif, en verdad esta muy chulis!!! te quedo genial, gracias por enviarmelo, como veras masacre, sí mucha y todavia nos quedan varios candidatos por acomodar (tengamos en cuenta que Elladan y Eomer no estan dispuestos a perder a Lamia) por lo que todavía quedan algunos problemas por delante (producto de ni retorcida imaginacion), nos estamos escribiendo, besos

Namari


	22. aliados y enemigos

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 22: Aliados y enemigos

La hora de la reunión había llegado, tanto Aragorn, como Gimly y Gandalf se encontraban allí, estaban también, Haldir, Elrohir y Elladan, el cual no tenia cara de felicidad al verme con Legolas, pero no podemos olvidar a Faramir y Eowen que nos recibían sonrientes

"Yo le comunicaré a mi hermano lo que hoy sea dicho"- explicó en el instante en que mis amigos atravesaban la puerta

"Disculpen la demora- se disculpó Micael a los presentes- es que nos quedamos maravillados con la belleza de la ciudad"

Aragorn sonrió orgulloso mientras Gimly se ponía de pie y comentaba entusiasmado

"La gente de mi pueblo llegó, y pidieron que yo sea su general- pude notar la emoción del enano al pronunciar estas palabras- es por eso que me enviaron como su representante"

"muy bien, el único que falta es Eomer- comentó Aragorn mientras me revolvía en mi asiento, a pesar de la simpatía que Eowen despertaba en mí, no podía entender porque su hermano me ponía tan nerviosa- en seis días tendremos que enfrentarnos a la peor de las pesadillas de todos, si la guerra anterior fue peligrosa esta lo es mil veces más"- un murmullo preocupado recorrió la sala, la advertencia de Aragorn era verdadera, al parecer aquellos seres no se daban cuenta aun de lo alarmante de la situación

"Y que si todo esto es una mentira- casi gritó Elladan poniéndose de pie, su tono era exaltado- y que si todo esto es una mentira de una para dominar nuestras tierras- comentó con sarcasmo clavando su mirada en mí- no puede casarse con todos nosotros"- en ese momento estuve a punto de ponerme de pie y darle una buena cachetada a ese estúpido resentido, de no ser que Elrohir se me había adelantado, propinando un buen puñetazo en la boca del estomago de su hermano

"Disculpen- murmuró acomodando en una silla a su mellizo, doblado de dolor- estamos para servirla- comentó hacia mí con una humildad que creía imposible el día en el que lo conocí- estamos dispuestos a pelear a su lado, y sabemos que hacemos lo correcto, sepa comprender la actitud de mi hermano"- asentí sonriendo, ya hablaría con él mas tarde sobre su infantil gemelito, pero por lo pronto...

"Nuestros hombres están listos"- me explicó cómplice Micael

"Debemos planear una estrategia"- aseguro Faramir- "Debemos preparanos"

"Creo que lo principal es que tanto ustedes como sus hombres sepan a que nos enfrentamos- expliqué poniéndome de pie- Morgoth y Sauron no son el problema- asegure para temor de todos- Asbet si lo es. Él es la maldad misma, la que da origen y fuerza a seres como al valar caído y su sirviente, no solo vamos a ver orcos en esta batalla"

"Dragones y Balrogs son los favoritos de Morgoth, junto con las arañas"- explicó Haldir, Karim se puso de pie, explicando las armas de Asebet, para "fascinación" de los presentes

"Asbet tiene armas mucho peores que esas, puede leer los deseos ocultos de los seres, prometer cumplir los mayores sueños, los grandes anhelos, y si no puede seducirnos, conoce nuestros mayores temores"

"Ese es el trabajo de sus sirvientes- aclaró Salomé- su ejercito esta formado por seres que entran en tu mente y te hacen creer que la peor de tus pesadillas se esta cumpliendo, utilizan tus miedos para debilitarte"

"Nada podemos hacer contra eso"- comentó Gimly pálido

"Nuestras tropas están capacitadas para crear un escudo para bloquear esas ondas mentales"- explicó Micael

"¿cómo pueden hacer eso?"- peguntó Eowen incrédula

"Son telépatas, tienen el poder de entrar en la mente de las personas, o detener los ataques que otros telépatas pueden producir"- informé, todos se quedaron mirandomé de forma extraña- "esta bien- comenté resignada- lo acepto, todos nosotros tenemos telepatía, si no, no podríamos hacer este trabajo"- al parecer la noticia no les había gustado mucho, sonreí a mis amigos mientras Micael coment

"Tenemos prohibido entrar en la mente de las personas, salvo que ellas mismas nos lo pidan o sea un caso de extrema necesidad"- al parecer el alivio recorrió los cuerpos de los allí presentes exhalándose en un suspiro

"También están los vampiros- continuo Karim- son murciélagos gigantes, que absorben la sangre de los seres vivos hasta dejarlos literalmente secos, tres o cuatro de ellos pueden terminar fácilmente con un hombre"- la expresión de todos, poco a poco se iba volviendo más sombría

"No te olvides de los zombis"- recordó Salomé

"Es cierto, ya me estaba olvidando de ellos- comentó el encargado de la defensa sonriente- los zombis son muertos levantados de la tumba, no espíritus, tienen cuerpo los cadáveres, cuando los atacas caen o se desarman y vuelven a armarse, la única forma de deshacerse de ellos es convirtiéndolos en polvo"

"Eso es imposible"- comentó por primera vez Elladan

"No lo es, de ellos nos encargaremos nosotros, Micael tiene en su escuadrón a magos con poder sobre el fuego que pueden calcinarlos"

"En eso yo puedo servir de ayuda"- comento Gandalf, semi ofendido por creer que nos olvidábamos de él

"Contábamos con eso"- explicó Micael con una sonrisa cómplice

"Pero lo peor de todo- concluyo Karim para espanto de todos ¿qué podía ser peor que todo aquello?- son los Ymer, los llamados normalmente gigantes fríos, o, como le dicen los cabalistas Klipoth, los des-almados, son seres que han perdido todo amor a la vida, no encuentran belleza en el mundo, son los que cayeron el la tentación de Asbet y entregaron sus almas, pero para seguir sobreviviendo necesitan de esa luz y ese brillo que perdieron"

"Y como logran sobrevivir?"- preguntó Faramir con expresión preocupada

"Se alimentan de la energía de los seres que tienen creatividad, belleza, que luchan por su libertad- explicó Salomé- se acercan a ellos fingiendo poder resolver sus problemas, pero poco a poco comienzan a robarle el alma y terminan transformándose ambos en desalmados, absorben su energía vital, su luz, el brillo interior"

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala, cada uno de los generales meditó lo que acababa de oir, ninguno de ellos creyó posible que tanta maldad fuera posible, ¿Estarían loo suficientemente preparados para todo aquello que se les venía encima?

"La guerra anterior fue una catástrofe para nosotros- explicó Eowen- no se si nuestros pueblos estén preparados para esto"

"Tenemos más ayuda que antes- explicó Aragorn tratando de ser optimista- los ejércitos de Bosque Negro, Lothlorien, Rivndel y las Montañas Nubladas son una gran diferencia, por no mencionar que la vez anterior solo contábamos con un solo mago y ahora tenemos 205"

"Pase lo que pase debemos alertar a nuestros hombres con lo que se van a encontrar- expliqué- no podemos permitir que se dejen seducir, debemos estar alerta de lo que pueda pasar"-Todos asintieron en silencio, salvo Elrohir que nos presentó un nuevo problema, que entre tantas cosas habíamos olvidado

"A partir de mañana, que llegan las tropas de Eomer la ciudad estará cerrada- observó – pero la ciudad no esperaba tal cantidad de soldados- Aragorn asintió con la cabeza- señores, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa o cuando llegue el enemigo estaremos todos muertos de hambre"- concluyó no sin un deje de ironía

"Supongo que con tanto apuro, todos nos olvidamos que solo se esperaban tres ejércitos, y no cinco"- comenté bajando la cabeza, con resignación

"Y qué si hacemos una salida hacia un lugar que pueda proveernos, además tendríamos un lugar donde poder escapar si las cosas salen mal"- comentó Gimly con una sonrisa pícara, no pude evitar sonreírle de igual modo

"Te escucho"

Probablemente muchos crean que nuestro plan era una locura, es más, yo también lo creería si la situación no fuera tan desesperada y no tuviéramos con nosotros a un ejército de enanos y suficientes hombres y elfos como para atravesar Arda si los poníamos en hilera. La idea era sencilla, cavar un túnel hasta la frontera con Rohan, en donde nos reaprovisionaríamos de comida, donde podrían transitar carretas, y llegado el momento escapar si veíamos que debíamos replegarnos. Que la idea fuese sencilla no quiere decir que el trabajo haya sido igual, según lo que el propio Gimly dijo ese es un trabajo que como mínimo toma seis meses y nosotros teníamos menos de seis días, pero nadie contaba con la magia, nos turnábamos día y noche para hacer estallar la roca, mientras los enanos y algunos mineros construían estructuras de madera para sostener el túnel.

Las obras ya habían recorrido un buen tramo cuando Eomer llegó a la ciudad, en el quinto día teñido de sangre, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con nuestro plan e inclusive envió a un grupo de sus hombres a participar de las obras.

Yo salía del túnel discutiendo acaloradamente con Galatea cuando vi al señor de la Marca, y un extraño escalofríos recorrió mi espalda

"Las chicas no están muy contentas con esto- me explicaba la sacerdotisa- son sacerdotisas de Afrodita, no de Hefestos"

"Y no es él su esposo?- le increpé burlona- esto no es agradable para nadie, pero comprende que sino no podremos soportar los días y días de asedio"- la joven asintió resignada mientras nos acercábamos a Legolas, Gandalf y Eomer

"Muy buenos días- me saludo este con una extraña sonrisa- es extraño ver a una dama haciendo trabajos de minería"

"Digamos que estamos todos de acuerdo"- acotó Galatea con sarcasmo, mientras Eomer la miraba extrañado y Legolas me abrazaba en forma de protección

"Usted es..."

"Galatea, suma sacerdotisa de Afrodita"- comentó esta con orgullo haciendo muestra de todo su poder de seducción, en el instante en que Shain, líder de los tuaregs, nos llamaba

"Disculpen"- pedí mientras arrastraba a la joven

"Bueno, al menos algo bueno podremos sacar de todo esto- comentó- ¿quién es él?"

"Eomer, Rey de Rohan"- expliqué mientras nos acercábamos al ser de cabellos, piel y ojos dorados

"Hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría enseñarle"- insinuó con picardía

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Shain?"- quise saber por fin

"XZ me envió esto- informó entregándome un pequeño arete- al parecer no pudo comunicarse con vos, y me pidió que te lo diera"- no dude en colocarlo en mi oreja, sabía perfectamente que distaba mucho de ser un arete común. Una vez en colocado lo presioné y una pequeña pantalla cubrió mis ojos.

Creo que mi respiración se detuvo por varios minutos ante lo que estaba viendo, las cosas estaban mal muy mal, era un noticiero de mi mundo "Hoy el cielo a despertado teñido de rojo"- repetía el cronista- "los expertos no saben a que se debe, diferentes sectas estan planeando suicidios en masa por la inminente llegada del Apocalipsis ¿tendran ellas razón?"

Desconecte el visor abrumada y llamé a XZ alarmada, era imposible todo tipo de comunicación, ni Galatea ni Shain podían comunicarse tampoco, los mire con pesar, tomando conciencia de mi propia responsabilidad

"Ya comenz

ta tan ta tan, aca les dejo otro capi, espero les guste y me dejen reviews

**hada:** error, tambien van a pelear los muertos, la idea es complicarlas cosas, no facilitarlas, menos que menos para Legolas y Lamia, ahora las cosas se van a poner bastante divertidas con GAlatea picoteando...En cuanto a lo de los totems, todos tenemos uno asssique anda averiguando cual es el tuyo (el mio es el puma). por lo pronto no tengo pensado darle hijos, es que lamia solo tiene 17 añitos y esta terminando la prepa... asi que nada de hijos... por ahora:P


	23. el último amanecer

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 23: El último amanecer

Aquella noche nadie durmió en la ciudad, era la novena noche desde el primer amanecer sangriento, apenas el sol asomara su primer fatídico rayo las tropas de Asbet comenzarían a atacar la ciudad. La situación era por demás de alarmante, las consecuencias de lo que estaba por suceder habían comenzado a notarse en todas las dimensiones, inclusive en casa.

Amanecía rojo en todas y cada una de las dimensiones en las que se repartía nuestro complicado universo, el mal se estaba extendiendo y teníamos la leve impresión de que nuestros esfuerzos no servirían para detenerlo

Obviamente no terminamos el túnel a tiempo, si bien se trabajo al máximo nuestros esfuerzos no llegaron hasta Rohan, pero sí unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, hasta una pequeña población que a partir de ahora satisfacería nuestras necesidades alimentarias.

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente durante aquellos días, salvo por Galatea que había desarrollado una extraña fascinación con Eomer, lo perseguía continuamente, e intentaba chocárselo en cualquier momento y situación posible, si hasta quiso colarse en una reunión de generales. Para ser una sacerdotisa de la diosa del amor era bastante indiscreta.

"Eomer- gritó una vez en que caminábamos juntas por el muro de la ciudad- ¿por qué no nos acompañas en nuestro paseo?"- puedo asegurar que en ese momento tuve ganas de matarla, si bien casi no le dirigía la palabra, la presencia del rey de Rohan me ponía sumamente incomoda, pero nada podía hacer, sabía que probablemente fuera la primera vez que Galatea cayera a los pies de un hombre de esa forma, por la naturaleza de su trabajo tendía a ser al revez , por lo que me propuse ayudarla

"Me encantaría - comento Eomer caminando a mi lado, observándome de aquella forma en que siempre lo hacía- creen que tenemos posibilidades de ganar esta guerra?"

"Con Lamia a cargo, seguro"- afirmó Galatea con una sonrisa- "ella es la mejor estratega que conocí en mi vida, nunca perdió una batalla, y sus escuadrones son siempre en los que hay menos bajas"- pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían, ante la mirada sorprendida de Eomer, con ese extraño brillo que salía de sus pupilas

"No exageres- comenté dirigiéndome hacia los jardines- solo hago mi trabajo, no quiero que nadie muera, tengo que defender a los habitantes del Universo y andar arriesgando soldados sería no cumplir con mi misión"

"De todas formas creo que es muy admirable"- continuó Eomer- "al menos aquí es extraño encontrar a una dama como usted"- Galatea, pudo percibir el tono extraño que había utilizado el rey

"En nuestro mundo es bastante normal- dije con tono liviano, ignorando la indirecta- ¿No Gala?"

"Claro- comentó esta con mirada traviesa- las mujeres guerreras somos de lo más común, en nuestra dimensión las mujeres hacen lo mismo que los hombres"- Eomer rió con gusto

"No me imagino a una mujer tomando cerveza y diciendo groserías en una taberna"- comentó con ironía

"Uyyy, pero si Lamia es un tonel de cerveza caminante- comentó entre risas- y si quieres groserías solo enfádala un poco"- Eomer la miró incrédulo mientras yo pensaba las mil técnicas de matarla en un segundo, no es que fuera mentira, pero no tenía que andar divulgándolo por toda la Tierra Media

"Al menos yo tomo, pero no me emborracho- comente con tono filoso mientras la cara de Galatea comenzaba a arder de vergüenza- de consejo Eomer, nunca permitas que tome mas de una copa de nada"- concluí cuando llegábamos a los jardines

"No sabía que existiera este lugar"- comentó Eomer sorprendido por la belleza de aquel sitio.

"Legolas y yo venimos aquí cuando queremos estar solos"- expliqué en el momento en que fingí atender un llamado de mi comunicador- "Galatea, me acompañas un segundo"- pedí a la sacerdotisa que me miraba con cara fea, y nos alejamos un poco de Eomer

"Qué es lo que pasa ahora, ¿no me digas que me vas a pedir que me vaya, porque vos ya tenes a Legolas?- puse los ojos en blanco en señal de cinismo- no creas que no me di cuenta como te echa miraditas"

"Justamente por eso acabo de inventar una excusa para que vos te quedes a solas con él aquí- dije con sarcasmo- yo no puedo sacármelo de encima, y la situación me va a traer problemas con Legolas que no quiero tener, ahora- comencé a explicar mientras los azules ojos de la sacerdotisa comenzaban a brillar- vamos a decirle que me acaban de pedir que baje al primer círculo por un accidente, y que te pedí a vos que te encargaras de consultarlo sobre sus planes para la batalla,- ella asintió- esa excusa te va a servir para que no se te escape, creo que no necesitas que te explique el resto"

"Gracias"- comentó con picardía- "esta te la debo"- se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a Eomer mientras yo lo saludaba a la distancia

"Qué es lo que le pasa a Lamia?"- le escuche a la distancia

"No es nada, la llamaron desde abajo"...

Después de pasara lo que pasara ahí, conociendo a Galatea no me atrevía a preguntar, Eomer ya no me miraba de la misma forma, era mas... amistoso, sí esa es la palabra correcta, ya no parecía comerme con los ojos, sino que me sonreía, me trataba como a uno más de los miembros de la comunidad, el que también estaba bastante cambiado era Elrohir, la antipatía que había demostrado hacia mí en Rivendel se habían transformado en respeto y obediencia. Aquella insomne noche nos encontramos en la muralla exterior

"Está todo listo?"- le pregunté mientras él se acercaba hacia el lugar en que yo me encontraba mirando las estrellas

"Los hombres ya están en sus posiciones- me informó, agregando con cierta timidez- podría hablar con usted de otra cosa"- lo mire sonriendo

"Primero me tuteas- le comente riendo- ¿de que quieres hablar?"

"Cuando estábamos en Rivendel yo te trataba mal, porque no pude evitar notar tu belleza- genial, ya empezábamos de nuevo, pensé. Al parecer se notó, porque se apresuro a decir- esto no es una declaración- suspire de alivio-solo que desde el primer momento me di cuenta que enamorarías a muchos aquí, y creía que manipularías a todos con tu belleza, que querías ser más poderosa, pero vos fuiste sincera, no manipulaste a nadie, rechazaste el amor de mi hermano por no sentir nada, como supongo habrás hecho también con Eomer, y tu amor hacia Legolas es tan puro que llega al corazón de cualquiera. Quiero pedirte perdón por prejuzgarte y maltratarte en Rivendel"- guau, esa si que era una declaración, aunque no fuera amorosa, ese elfo se había metido su orgullo en el bolsillo para pedirme perdón por sus actitudes, era increíble

"No hay problema Elrohir- comenté sonriendo- yo solo me comporté como creí correcto, puedo asegurarte que nunca tuve la intención de enamorar a tu hermano, ni a nadie más, por Dios, ni siquiera a Legolas- comente sorprendida- ni yo termino de entender como nació esa relacion, yo no soy una persona con buenas experiencias en el terreno amoroso- le expliqué- cuando comencé este viaje mi teoría era "las personas como yo no tienen derecho a amar, su misión esta primero"- el elfo me miro sorprendido

"Eso es triste- comentó- pero ahora tenes a Legolas, y me hace feliz verlos juntos, exhalan por los poros su amor, y eso alegra los corazones de quienes los rodean, sería el ser mas feliz del universo si Eru me permitiera encontrar un amor as

"Creeme, el amor nace en el momento en que menos lo esperas, y te transforma como un terremoto que arrasa con todo, nada vuelve a ser igual, tu percepción del mundo, incluso de tu vida, no vuelven a ser los mismos"

"Sí que te pego fuerte el amor"- se burl

"No tenes idea, por Dios, ni yo puedo creerlo, amo a Legolas de una forma que nunca imaginé, me ayudo a comprender muchas cosas de mi vida, ese elfo me vuelve loca"- Elrohir no pudo evitar reír con mi comentario, quien diría que después de esa charla nacería una amistad que duraría hasta que mi vida se extinguiera

"No sabes cuanto envidio ese sentimiento, después de unos miles de años la vida tiende a volverse aburrida, perder su brillo, comenzás a cansarte de vivir, muchos creer que cuando eso pasa debes marchar hacia el oeste, yo creo que solo se cura con amor, el amor puro, el entregarse a alguien en cuerpo y alma y saber que esa persona se entrega a vos"

"Supongo que para los humanos es más fácil- expliqué- la vida tiene un sentido para nosotros porque sabemos que en cualquier momento podemos morir- lo miré sonriendo y palmee su espalda- ya vas a encontrar una elfa que te vuelva loco"

"Eso espero- suspiró- es que son todas tan formales, tan respetuosas, amables, ninguna está dispuesta a discutirte nada, yo no quiero una mujer que agache la cabeza y diga que sí a todo"

"Te gustan las rebeldes- reí- desafortunadamente son muy pocas en tu pueblo, pero debe haber alguna, ya la vas a encontrar"

"Eso espero"- suspiró resignado en el momento en que una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo

"Mira una estrella fugaz- le señale- vamos a pedirle un deseo?"- el elfo me miro extrañado

"Y eso?"

"En mi tierra, cuando se ve una estrella fugaz se pide un deseo, ya que se supone que son mensajeras de los dioses que bajan a la tierra para captar lo que ocurre y a la próxima noche vuelven a su puesto donde le informan los deseos de los habitantes de la Tierra"

"Es muy hermoso eso, pero que le pedimos"

"Ya sé – comenté- que Elrohir encuente su amor, que Elrohir encuentre el amor"

"Crees que funcione?"

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo"- aseguré volteando ver al hermosísimo elfo que se acercaba

"Está por amanecer- anunció Legolas- los chicos te esperan para el ritual- me informó con su magnifica sonrisa- aunque yo no termine de entender que es eso"

"Ya vas a ver"- anuncié misteriosamente mientras lo abrazaba y nos dirigíamos al palacio junto a Elrohir- "Ya van a ver"

Otro capi más, prometo intentasr actualizar más seguidos, pero estoy en epoca de parciales, y despues llegan las cuatrimestrales, por lo que las cosas se están complicando, pero voy a subir al menos un capi por semana, espero que les guste este capi y me dejen sus reviews

**HAda:** como ves GAlatea, nos esta sacando un problema de encima, pero no se queda ahi va a seguir con algunas de las suyas, en cuanto a Elrond y Galadriel, ellos se quedaron en sus casitas, sino sería demasiada gente, aunque eso parezca increible, lo del tunel es otro producto de mi retorcida mente que se empeña en complicar las cosas, en cuanto a lo de los aros, yo tambien quiero!!! creo que es una nota de mi subconciente que ya paso de la notebook a conformarse con una palm... Xz va a quedarse en su lugar, no mas aparicones denadie, por el momento, ya involucre demasiadas cosas y todavía no se como me las voy a ingeniar para cordinar todo y no olvidarme de nadie:S, si quieres podes ir dibujando dos tiernos mellisos (la parejita) y un varon dos años mas chico, y el totem, hay dos formas, o se te aparece en sueños (como me ocurrio a mí que soñaba con un puma durante muchos días seguidos cuando mis padres se divorciasron) en un momento complicado de tu vida, o te toca recurrir a un chaman, que pueda verlo y él te lo diga, no hya otra forma :S. esto me quedo medio largo pero buehhhh... namari

**Layla kyoyama:** aca lo tienes

**Layla kyoyama**: aca lo tienes

**Layla kyoyama:** aca lo tienes (la accion para la próxima):P


	24. conteniendo suspiros

Buscando un futuro

Capítulo 24: Conteniendo suspiros

Cuando entramos en la sala del palacio pudimos ver una extraña escena, tanto Aragorn como los demás generales estaban con sus armaduras listos para la batalla, una cuadrada tela de color rojo se encontraba en el centro con una mesa ratona sobre ella, en la mesa distinguía perfectamente un inciencero del que se desprendía un dulce sabor, un pequeño recipiente, en el que el fuego nacía en una cálida llama, un jarrón con unas hermosas flores y una gran copa de cristal con pura agua. Mis amigos me miraban sonrientes, con aquellas extrañas ropas blancas.

Micael vestía una amplia remera tipo túnica, y un cómodo pantalón, ropa tradicional de los derviches, aquellos danzantes que llegaban al éxtasis en su danza, uniéndose a Dios y llegando a levitar en sus bailes; Karim en cambio llevaba un extraño pantalón tipo babuchas, y unas botas de piel, también blancas, una camisa sujeta por una amplia faja, y un lago chaleco, según la tradición de los tuaregs, la antigua secta que peregrinaba por el desierto, guardando los secretos de la diosa blanca; Salomé llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, muy similar a los que veníamos usando desde que llegamos a la Tierra Media, la ropa de los alquimistas, que buscaban no solo el oro material, sino que este era la consecuencia del oro espiritual, la purificación del alma humana, su liberación de los poderes materiales.

"Llegó la hora"-comentó Micael con una traviesa sonrisa entregándome un bulto blanco, se lo saqué de las manos, me encamine hacia mi habitación donde me puse el extraño vestido, era una especie de túnica recta, sin mangas y con un amplio escote, por no mencionar el tamaño de los tajos en cada lado falda, que subían hasta mis muslos, para entallarla, dos plateados ribetes salían debajo del escote en v y daban varias vueltas alrededor de mi torso, para volver a unirse con un nudo en mi espalda.

Pude notar las miradas sorprendidas de mis amigos, esa ropa era por demás de atrevida, Legolas parecía por demás de embobado, por lo que le sonreí y expliqué

"Si bien todos tenemos todos tipos de entrenamientos, cada uno tiene una mayor relación con alguno de los grupos, el mío son las sacerdotisas de Afrodita"- me senté junto a mis amigos uno en cada lado de la mesa, ante la mirada extrañada de los demás generales comenzamos el extraño ritual

"Somos los hijos de la luz"- comenzó Micael,

"Nacimos con el poder de la luz"- continuó Salomé

"Poseemos el poder de la naturaleza"- murmuró Karim

"Y debemos enfrentarnos a la oscuridad"- concluí, para comenzar todos juntos

"A la luz que nos creó le rogamos protección, y poder para llevar a cabo a nuestro cometido"- Micael tomo la copa y bebió de ella, pasándola luego hacia Salomé que se encontraba a su derecha, quien la imitó, luego bebí yo y Karim, este tomo el incienso, y aspiró su perfume, volviendo a pasarlo a la derecha, yo tomé el fuego, y agregué llamas con mi poder, cuando cada uno de mis compañeros tomo la llama, al igual que ocurrió con la flor que paso Salomé, esta fue cambiando de color. Este ritual simbolizaba la unidad de los elementos

Cuando terminamos cada uno se colocó la joya que le había obsequiado la Dama Galadriel, tomo sus armas y nos dirigimos hacia fuera

"Es que no piensan llevar mas armas que esas?"- preguntó Gimly incrédulo

"Van a necesitar armaduras"- apoyó Eowen, mirándonos sorprendida

"Luchamos más cómodos sin ellas"- explicó Micael con calma- "somos guerreros de la luz, nuestra magia es nuestra mayor defensa y apoyo"

Después de eso partimos a nuestras posiciones, Micael pelearía a cargo de los magos, como cada uno de los generales a cargo de su ejército, Karim, Salomé y yo nos acomodamos sobre unas torres, donde podríamos ver todo lo que ocurría, desde allí dirigiríamos los ejércitos con telepatía.

Cuando vi las multitudes ahí abajo sentí escalofrío, la vida de esos seres dependía de cómo lleváramos acabo nuestra misión.

Los nazgûl estaban de vuelta, revoloteando con sus bestiales aves por los alrededores del castillo, fue en el momento en el que se escuchó el frió alarido en el que las asquerosas proles llegaron, montones y montones de seres oscuros, malignos, corrompidos por la perversidad, sus auras, contaminadas, inundaban todo el lugar, contrarrestadas por la magnifica luz de los elfos, y las auras puras de los enanos y hombres de nuestras tropas.

Un profundo y oscuro grito resonó en el lugar, en la lejanía oculto tras las trémulas tropas, con su oscura armadura se encontraba Asbet, sus profundos ojos rojos parecían carbones encendidos, ardientes, con el fuego inextinguible de su odio, las ola de ataques psíquicos fue detenida por el escudo de nuestros magos, en el momento en el que los vampiros y los orcos se preparaban para la primera oleada. Los ejércitos de Rohan y las Montañas Nubladas fueron los primeros en atravesar los muros, mientras los arqueros élficos creaban un muro de flechas que daban en el blanco

"Los zombis se acercan por la parte trasera de la ciudad"- me avisó telepáticamente Salomé desde una de las torres de aquel sector

"Subamos a las azoteas"- comuniqué de igual forma para ella y Karim, que se encontraba en otro sector- "desde allí podremos utilizar mejor nuestra magia- vi entonces la multitud de muertos golpeando sus re armables cuerpos hasta el hartazgo contra los firmes muros de la ciudad; el hechizo salió de mi boca- Llama oculta, que brotas en mi interior, destruye el mal, que los muertos descansen en sus tumbas y no se vuelvan a levantar"

En ese instante el fuego nació alrededor de aquellos seres, consumiéndolos, cuando otro grupos de no muertos tomaba su lugar.

Volví ni atención a las puertas, los vampiros atacaban a los arqueros sin tregua, por lo que las tropas de Gondor también tuvieron que salir al rescate de los amos de los caballos y los enanos. Un inmenso huracán arrastró los vampiros hacia la lejanía, provocando que muchos murieran golpeándose unos con otros. Al parecer Karim estaba por molesto.

Los desalmados se enfrentaban cara a cara con los soldados, intentado obtener un poco de aquella felicidad que a ellos les faltaba, podía percibirse su voraz apetito queriendo obtener las almas de los que estaban dispuestos a dejarse tentar por la oscuridad, las almas de los débiles, que eran reforzadas por las continuas energías de los magos.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que comencé a percibirlo, una extraña energía parecía abalanzarse sobre nosotros, no estaba segura de que era exactamente, pero sabía que no era maligna, pude ver a la distancia el rostro de Micael, quien sonreía complacido, algo había cambiado, una fresca brisa inundó el campo de batalla, trayendo consigo perfumes de campos y flores, era una luz en aquella sombría carnicería que estaba comenzando, una extraña alegría inundo los corazones de todos los defensores de la luz, la esperanza renació en los que se estaba debilitando, y los que caían en manos de los desalmados se veían reconfortados.

Los espíritus de la naturaleza también deseaban participar de aquella lucha, y estaba claro de que lado estaban.

Pequeños seres, para muchos invisibles, acudían con sus alegres y coloridas ropas, desentonando con los colores de muerte que allí se veían, estaban dispuestos a defender su lugar en este mundo, a arriesgar su inmortalidad en una lucha que no era propia, pero sabían que sus consecuencias los marcaría para la eternidad

Una sonrisa acudió a mi rostro, ahora sí, estábamos todos

Ya les dejo otro capi más, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, estoy bastante liada con cosas de la escuela, pero prometo actualizar lo antes posible, mínimo una vez por semana van a tener capi, no se preocupen...

Layla kyoyama: ya vez que si actualicé espero que te guste este capi, y ya tenes un poco de accion, pero en el proximo capi va a haber más, en cuanto a las parejas... todavia no lo tengo decidido :P

Hada: lo mismo que le dije a Layla, eetoy analizando que hago con ese par de gemelos, se aceptan sugerencias, en cuanto a los bebes, esperá, no seas impaciente, espero que tengas mejor suerte con los reviews, y Thanduril va a estar encantado con sus nietos, besis, hasta la próxima


	25. cara a cara

**Buscando un futuro**

Capítulo 25: Cara a cara

Una oleada de perfumes inundó el campo de batallas, aquellos pequeños seres que no tenían fuerzas para pelear se unieron cada uno a uno guerrero elevando su aura para no caer tan fácilmente en manos enemigas.

Fue entonces cuando la batalla comenzó oscurecerse, pude ver, detrás de las hordas enemigas a Asbet, con su perversa mirada se mantenía erguido con Sauron y Morgoth a cada lado, sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y su terrible grito de batalla provocó temor en todos los corazones.

Basthet se paseaba de un lado al otro, inquieta, mientras Hathor custodiaba a Legolas, amaba a ese elfo, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo en aquella batalla, él luchaba con un grupo de soldados del Bosque Negro muy cerca de Aragorn, mientras el halcón revoloteaba a su alrededor atacando a quienes se acercaran al príncipe. Gimly y su ejercito de enanos estaban un poco alejados cortando cabezas de orcos como a él le gustaba, Gandalf se había unido a los magos bajo las ordenes de Micael, tanto Merry como Pippin se habían unido a sus ejércitos, mientras Sam y Frodo habían preferido quedarse junto a Arwen, dentro del palacio, Frodo ya no tenía fuerzas para ningún tipo de lucha y Sam no dejaría solo a su amo.

Elrohir y su hermano peleaban muy cerca de las puertas con los desalmados rodeándolos, el gigantesco oso de Karim se acercó a ellos ayudándolos a destruir a los malvados seres; Haldir, en cambio se mantenía junto a los arqueros en los muros

La oscura energía volvió a cubrirlo todo, era en realidad terrible, en el momento en el que Asbet repitió su grito el cielo se oscureció y su mirada se poso en mi, Micael elevo su mirada hacia mí mientras se dirigía hacia Asbet; Karim, Salomé y yo saltamos desde las torres y nos plantamos frente al señor de la oscuridad

"Esta lucha es inútil"- murmuró con su voz seductora- "el Universo esta por demás de contaminado, la era de la luz terminó, ya no tienen posibilidad"- recordé entonces lo que me había dicho Ana, mi maestra, en algún lejano entrenamiento, una canción puede liberar un gran poder y así fue

"¿Quién dijo que todo está perdido?

yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón,

tanta sangre que se llevó el río,

yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón."- murmuré cantando con lentitud

"No será tan fácil, ya sé qué pasa,

no será tan simple como pensaba,

como abrir el pecho y sacar el alma,

una cuchillada del amor."- siguió Salome con una sonrisa

"Luna de los pobres siempre abierta,

yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón,

como un documento inalterable

yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón"- cantó Karim

"Y uniré las puntas de un mismo lazo,

y me iré tranquilo, me iré despacio,

y te daré todo, y me darás algo,

algo que me alivie un poco más."- continuó Micael

"Cuando no haya nadie cerca o lejos,

yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón."- murmuró Salomé

"cuando los satélites no alcancen,

yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón."- volvió a cantar Karim

"Y hablo de países y de esperanzas,

hablo por la vida, hablo por la nada,"- cante

"hablo de cambiar ésta, nuestra casa,

de cambiarla por cambiar, nomás."- cantó Micael

"¿Quién dijo que todo está perdido?

yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón."- finalizamos los cuatro a una voz, una inmensa energía se libero entre nosotros, dándole de lleno a Asbet

"eso es todo lo que tienen?"- quiso saber con calma mientras el brillo de nuestra energía se disipaba

"Es solo el calentamiento"- comenté con escepticismo señalándole los verdaderos blancos de nuestro ataque

"Al parecer a Sauron y Morgoth no les fue tan bien"- se burló Karim señalando a los 'cadáveres' de sus aliados, Asbet nos miro sorprendido al parecer no se esperaba eso, los orcos al servicio de estos se deshicieron en el aire, y nuestro viejo enemigo nos miró con odio. Sus tropas siguieron su ataque sin inmutarse, reforzadas por el odio que él sentía hacia nosotros, con un leve movimiento nos arrojó rayos de energía, su poder era mucho, intentamos crear un escudo pero no llegamos a detenerlo, nos golpeó con fuerza.

Así se continuaron miles de golpes que iban y venían de ambos lados, no se bien en que momento, pero una cálida sensación comenzó a surgir, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, y solo quedó ella, Basthet estaba frente a mí, caminó lentamente y dio un salto sobre mí, pero en lugar de tumbarme había entrado en mi cuerpo, una nueva fuerza estaba dentro mío ahora, mire a mis amigos, ellos también parecían haber sentido lo mismo.

Luchábamos con fuerzas renovadas, las llamas salían de mis manos con total naturalidad, mientras la tierra temblaba gracias a Salomé o los huracanes de Karim, por no hablar de los azotes de tsunamis de Micael, pero Asbet seguí impasible a nuestros esfuerzos, esquivaba nuestros ataques con facilidad, uno tras otro, como si nada lo dañara

"La oscuridad vencerá esta vez"- murmuró con una voz serena y terriblemente maléfica mientras ejecutaba su ataque. Fue entonces cuando aquella voz llego hasta m

"Lamia, utiliza el poder de las joyas de la Dama Blanca"- grito una joven cabalista, volteé a verla de inmediato ¿cómo sabría ella el poder de esas armas- "solo debes entregarte"- murmuró quitando el velo que cubría su cabeza, dejando ver unas puntudas orejitas elficas. Una sonrisa acudió a mi rostro

"No sabía que existían los cabalistas élficos"- murmuré mirando a la joven elfa que estaba siendo atacada por muchos seres, otro ataque de Asbet me devolvió a la pelea era muy poderoso, más de lo que había podido imaginar- "Chicos, ya escucharon entreguémonos"- cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo se relajó completamente, mientras sentía como una inmensa cantidad de energía se acumulaba en la tiara, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar y mis pies lentamente se elevaron del suelo.

Nunca antes había sido conciente de mi verdadero poder, aquello que estaba sintiendo iba más allá de todo lo imaginable, ese poder había estado encerrado en mi interior por demasiado tiempo, y se agolpaba para salir a través de la joya en mi frente, latiendo al ritmo de mi corazón.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a mis amigos en un estado similar al mío, nos miramos sonriendo, mientras el transfigurado rostro de Asbet nos mostraba incredulidad, en algún momento, en que nuestros corazones se pusieron de acuerdo, porque ni una palabra salió de nuestros labios, atacamos los cuatro en forma sincronizada.

Hubo una gran explosión en ese instante Legolas peleaba contra los vampiros, cuando poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse, un grito se ahogó en su garganta, Lamia estaba en el lugar de la explosión, no supo como, pero se abrió paso entre los confundidos soldados hasta donde ella estaba, la encontró tirada en el suelo, casi desmayada, al igual que a sus compañeros, la tomo en sus brazos, y la llamo con dulzura

Pude sentir aquel cálido abrazo, mientras él pronunciaba mi nombre, estaba muy débil, abrí los ojos con esfuerzo y encontré su pálida sonrisa

"No vuelvas a asustarme así, princesita"- murmuró con ternura besando mis cabellos, pude ver entonces como Elrohir levantaba en brazos a una desmayada cabalista, con una extraña expresión, al parecer había encontrado su elfa rebelde, pensé, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una trémula voz

"Si yo no puedo dominar este Universo, vos no serás feliz"- murmuró Asbet, mientras disparaba el rayo de sus últimas energías hacia Legolas, no se como reaccionaron mis reflejos, pero me interpuse justo a tiempo recibiendo con mi cuerpo el poderoso ataque de Asbet. Me sentí caer de golpe, Legolas me tomo en sus brazos y me miro con tristeza

"Ahora entiendo a Jonás"- murmuré antes que mis ojos se cerraran

Ya les dejo otro capi, como veran ya nos estamos acercando al final ( demasiado cerca para mi gusto) pero buehhh...ya se que esta muy corto, pero estoy con los finales del cole y por poco si como, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews


	26. la graduacion

Buscando un futuro

Capítulo 26: La graduación

No sé cuanto tiempo pase en ese lugar, tampoco sé si fue un sueño o una extraña realidad, no recuerdo como llegue allí ni como salí, lo único de lo que estoy realmente segura es lo cálido que se sentía, como un abrazo, como un tierno abrazo de la persona amada.

Era un lugar totalmente oscuro, en el que me sentía flotar, me encontraba completamente desnuda, y mi cuerpo brillaba en forma tenue, brindándome la única luz en el lóbrego sitio; una dulce calidez invadía mi cuerpo, y los suaves perfumes de inundaban mi ser trayendo consigo miles de recuerdos de mi extraña vida

"Bienvenida"- se oyó una voz fuerte y profunda, que me provocó una extraña sensación de amor paterno

"Estoy muerta?"- quise saber, pues algo en mi corazón me decía que había abandonado el mundo de los vivos

"Sí y no"- me explicó con ternura, sea quien sea debe haber notado mi confusión porque agregó- "no tenes signos vitales, pero estos volverán muy pronto, ah- exclamó- acaban de hacerlo"

"Y donde se supone que estoy?"- quise saber

"Eso te lo voy a explicar después, por lo pronto hay varias cosas de las que tenemos que hablar"

"Legolas"- casi grite cuando me levante de la cama del centro médico de la Agencia, XZ saltó de la impresión a mi lado y me miró con ojos desorbitados

"Nena, por fin te despertás me regañó- me alcanzó un hermoso vestido blanco y negro y comentó apurado- vestite o vas a llegar tarde a la graduación"

"Que graduación???- lo pregunté tomando la prenda y dirigiéndome detrás de los bimbos- donde está Legolas???"

"¿Qué graduación puede ser???- lo miré por encima de los paneles- estuviste dormida 3 días, hoy es tu graduación, y la ceremonia va a empezar en menos de una hora"- lo mire incrédula mientras calzaba en mi cuerpo el perfecto vestido confeccionado por manos élficas

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Después de que te desmayaste, te trajimos inmediatamente hacia aquí, para controlar tus signos vitales, estuviste muerta ¿sabes? estuvimos todos muy preocupados

"Como llegó esto aquí"- comenté señalando el vestido

"Lo trajeron los chicos, ellos se quedaron un día más en la Tierra Media, intentando reorganizar todo"

"Mis padres están aquí?"

"Acaban de llegar, les dijimos no podían ver a los graduados hasta el acto"

"genial- murmuré mientras me ponía mis sandalias- pero donde está Legolas?"- volví a preguntar por enésima vez

"Vamos- me empujó XZ fuera de la habitación- la peluquera te está esperando"

No se muy bien como, pero me encontré sentada en la peluquería mientras una pobre mujer intentaba peinar mis rebeldes cabellos, en aquel tiempo muerto mi mente volvió a esa pregunta que había hecho varias veces y que no había tenido respuesta ¿dónde estaba mi elfo?

En realidad tenía ganas de verlo, la última vez que lo había hecho no había sido muy romántica que digamos. Volví a retomar ese extraño sentimiento que el elfo me provocaba, nunca en mi vida nadie había despertado en mi un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan arrollador, tan puro como el que nacía al solo escuchar su nombre. Estando a su lado sentía que todo era perfecto, su abrazo era cálido y el solo recuerdo de sus ojos me sonrojaba, un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

"Esos son suspiros de una mujer enamorada"- comentó una conocida voz traviesa a mi lado, Galatea me miro cómplice con una impecable sonrisa. La miré sorprendida, lucía un magnífico vestido azul marino con unos hermosos aretes con forma de ¿caballos?, al parecer las cosas con Eomer iban mejor de lo que creía- "Lamia, no tengas miedo- continuó- al fin y al cabo, vos también sos una sacerdotisa de Afrodita y sabes absolutamente todo sobre el arte del amor sagrado"- suspiré meditando sus palabras

"Ya no tengo miedo- expliqué- es solo que... todavía no vi a Legolas y lo extraño mucho"

"Quien hubiera dicho que la niña hielo se enamoraría tan apasionadamente???- se burló- no te preocupes, son el uno para el otro, ya lo encontraras"- comentó con seriedad antes de irse

Minutos después la peluquera me dio la agradable noticia de que había terminado, había que admitirlo, el peinado era precioso, y para mi sorpresa había puesto la tiara que me había obsequiado Galadriel en mi frente, cual no fue mi sorpresa al reconocer en la peluquera a la joven elfa que nos había explicado como utilizar las joyas.

"Gracias por todo"- murmuré en su oído mientras para su sorpresa la abrazaba

"Usted no sabe cuanto debo agradecerle yo"- comento con una sonrisa muy parecida a la mía cuando hablaba de Legolas.

"Cual es tu nombre??"- quise saber

"Niniel, majestad"

"Espero verte en la fiesta Niniel"- asegure con una sonrisa mientras me retiraba del lugar.

Al fin y al cabo las cosas no habían salido tan mal, Galatea había encontrado su amor en Eomer, Elrhoir en Niniel, yo tenía a mi elfo, pero no lo podía encontrar. Mis pies me llevaron hasta el salón en el que se reunían los graduados, el acto sería en el patio, donde una tarima estaba preparada, junto con muchas sillas.

Un suspiro de tranquilidad recorrió el salón cuando entre

"Les dije que ya estaba despierta"- comentó Galatea a los demás, en ese salón no solo se encontraba ella y mis tres amigos, sino que también nuestros "compañeros de curso"

"Ya creía que me iba a tocar chamullar el discurso"- comentó Micael tranquilo

"Qué discurso?"- pregunte con un extraño vértigo en la espalda, mis compañeros me miraron como si estuvieran a punto de degollarme

"Lamia te toca decir el discurso en representación de todos"- me ladró Salomé

"Perdón, me olvide- comenté con vos muy bajita- es que con todo el lío de la guerra y todo eso..."

"Y Legolas"- agrego Karim

"Y Legolas- comente yo sin darme cuenta- pero no se preocupen, algo me voy a inventar- los mire a todos-¿o alguna vez los hice pasar vergüenza?"- pude sentir el escepticismo en sus miradas, pero ya era tarde, Ana, mi maestra venía con una hermosa sonrisa a decirnos que saliéramos del salón

Tome aire antes de atravesar esa puerta, todavía no entendía como había tomado la responsabilidad de ser la vocero del curso con lo que me costaba hablar en público, y menos ahora que no sabía que decir, cuanto necesitaba a Legolas a mi lado en ese momento

Salí primera en la fila por ser la más petisita del curso, mi corazón se detuvo al ver tanta gente junta, me ubiqué en mi lugar y escuche atenta mente la lectura del discurso de la directora ( alguien se tenía que encargar de controlar que todos rindamos todas las materias) y luego la entrega de diplomas, por fin aquellas palabras resonaron en mis oídos, me puse de pie y camine hasta el estrado en la tarima

"Para ser sincera no tengo preparado un discurso, mi vida cambió mucho en estos días y puedo asegurarles que lo había olvidado por completo- confesé- Puede sonar medio ridículo lo que voy a decir, pero es muy difícil alejarse de esta escuela una vez que se esta dentro, uno vive y aprende muchas cosas en este lugar, cosas tan únicas que en ningún otro lado pueden suceder- miré cómplice a mis compañeros que asentían con la cabeza- pero lo mas importante es que vivimos- mis ojos se llenaron de tristeza al recordar a todos aquellos que habían caído, las memorias de sus familias habían sido modificadas, para que creyeran que habían muerto por una enfermedad o accidente-y a partir de ahora, si bien creo que todos estudiaremos aquí, se nos abren las puertas a un nuevo mundo, y vale la pena arriesgarse, no tenemos que tener miedo, no debemos imponernos límites, no nos podemos atormentar en sufrimientos del pasado; la vida siempre nos ofrece una nueva oportunidad y tenemos que aceptarla, por nada del mundo podemos auto-prohibirnos la felicidad, no tenemos que negarnos a ella porque sería atentar contra nosotros mismos

Muchos pueden creer que son las palabras de una nena tonta e idealista, pero los que me conocen saben perfectamente cuanto me costo recuperarme por la muerte de Jonás y digo recuperarme porque ustedes no me dejaron caer- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como vi lo hicieron los de mis compañeros y "profesores"- y hasta hace muy pocos días mi vida o mi muerte me daba igual, descubrí que no es así, no voy a olvidar a Jonás, pero no gano nada con ser infeliz por ello, él y yo somos uno ahora y se que lo que más quiere es verme feliz, y todos tenemos alguien que se sacrifica de una u otra forma por nosotros, y por respeto a ellos tenemos la obligación de ser felices.

Hoy terminamos el colegio y nos abrimos paso en la vida de adultos, una vida a la que no debemos temer, ni negarnos a vivir. Hey chicos, ya nos graduamos"- un aplauso se agolpó en mis oídos mientras regresaba a mi lugar, mis compañeros me miraban sonrientes, Micael, quien estaba sentado detrás mío, se acercó a mi oído y murmur

"Menos mal que no tenías nada planeado, porque sino inundábamos todo"- no pude evitar sonreírle mientras el grupo se dispersaba para saludar a sus familiares, pude ver a mis padres a pocos metros, me acerque contenta a saludarlos, mientras Elías y Micaela, mis hermanos, mas chicos que yo, revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor

"Felicitaciones hija"- murmuraba mamá con una sonrisa

"Ya sos toda una mujercita"- comentó papá hinchado de orgullo, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio algo detrás de mí, no necesitaba voltear para darme cuenta, el aroma a bosque inundó mi ser, mientras sus manos abrazaban mi cintura y algún desordenado mechón rubio se mezclaba con mi cabello, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y levante la vista

"Felicitaciones melamin"- murmuró con suavidad. Estuve a punto de colgarme en su cuello y besarlo hasta que no tuviéramos oxigeno, pero mis padres estaban allí, volví a mirarlos y busqué mi mejor sonrisa

"Mamá, papá, les presento a Legolas, mi novio"

Buahhhhh, este es el último capi, no es justo!!!! me encariñe demasiado con esta historia, no la quiero terminar!!!!_ calma, todavía nos queda el epilogo, (voz de la razón-)_ no me importa no quiero que se termine!!!

**hada:** ya tienes la actualizacion, no creeras que soy tan cruel como para matarla, a mi me gusta trastornarles la vida, pero los finales felices :P, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que demasiado estudio quema las neuronas inecesariamente ( a pesar de que estoy en el último curso de la preparatoria tengo régimen semi universitario con finales y toda la bola) y yo tambien estoy que no respiro por los estudios, espero que te haya gustado este último capi


	27. Epílogo

**Buscando un futuro ** Epílogo 

"Te ves hermosa cuando dormís"- murmuró alguien a mi oído mientras besaba mi rostro y cuello

"Es muy temprano, tengo sueño"- murmuré tapando mi cabeza con la sabana, Legolas me destapó completamente en un movimiento, mientras observaba mi cuerpo desnudo

"Los niños se levantaran en cualquier momento ¿No querrás que te vean en esas fachas?"- me levanté con pesar mirando en forma asesina a ese hermoso principito, tenía razón, por mal que me pese los niños no tardarían en invadir nuestra cama

"Vos no estas en mejores fachas"- comente mirando su pálido cuerpo, se levantó de un salto y plantó un beso en mis labios, en ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta, me calcé en un movimiento el camisón que se encontraba en el piso mientras Legolas hizo lo mismo con su pantalón.

"Pasen"- comentamos a una voz mientras nos tirábamos en la cama

"Aiya!!!"- gritaron dos infantiles voces mientras se tiraban encima nuestro y nos hacían cosquillas

"Niphedril, me estas ahogando"- comenté a la niña que se encontraba sobre m

"Esta bien- comentó la niña sentándose a mi lado- no te molesto, pero..."

"Sos una aburrida- le espetó su hermano- la idea era torturarlos"

"Gildor, no trates mal a tu hermana"- le retó su padre

"Bah... yo quería que ustedes se desarmaran de risa"- se quej

"Yo lo que quiero es estrenar la ropa que compramos la última vez que fuimos a visitar a los abuelos, quiero estar lista cuando lleguen"- Legolas y yo nos miramos sorprendidos

"Son las 10.30 de la mañana"- comentamos a una voz saltando de la cama

"Vamos chicos, tenemos que apurarnos, vayan a bañarse, tenemos que estar listos cuanto antes"- los apure, justo ese día teníamos que levantarnos tarde

Hacía once años que mi vida se había unido a la de ese elfo aunque solo llevábamos ocho de "casados", después de un tiempo habíamos decidido casarnos según las costumbres de mi dimensión para darles el gusto a mis padres, habíamos decidido decirles a estos que viviríamos en el exterior del país, de la dimensión, que más da.

En el lugar en el que vivimos 110 eran los años que llevábamos juntos, cual no había sido la alegría de Thanduril y Silmarien al enterarse la diferencia temporal que permitiría que su hijo no muriera tan rápidamente atado a mi destino mortal, habíamos construido una cómoda casa en el bosque alejada de la ciudad pero solo a media hora a caballo del palacio.

Justo ese día mis padres habían tomado un avión hasta Liechtenstein, el país en el que supuestamente vivíamos, XZ había organizado todo para abrir un portal y trasladar a mis padres en algún momento a otro avión que aterrizaría en las afueras del bosque, con la excusa de la hermosa vista los traeríamos a caballo.

Habíamos tratado de posponer esa vista por años, pero no habíamos podido negarnos aquella vez; nuestra casa era una extraña mezcla entre los objetos propios del lugar y algunos elementos tecnológicos que yo utilizaba para mantenerme en contacto con mi trabajo, el cual obviamente no había abandonado

Cuando salí del baño me puse un cómodo jean, una camisa entallada y unas zapatillas

"Hace años que no me sentía tan cómoda- murmuré, por protocolo, como princesa del Bosque Negro debía llevar vestido para todo, por lo que mis adorados pantalones habían caído en el olvido, Legolas me miraba sonriente con sus jeans y camisa blanca, le había tomado el gusto a aquella ropa el tiempo en el que visitábamos mi dimensión, alguien golpeo a la puerta

"Niniel ya despert"- comentó una elfa asomando por la puerta con el pequeño bulto, le indique que pasara y dejó a la bebe en mis brazos- "disculpe, pero es muy necesario que utilicemos esta ropa, es que me siento muy incómoda"- al parecer, la extraña ropa humana no era tan simpática para aquellos elfos

"Por favor Ithil, es por mis padres"- la elfa asintió con una sonrisa y salió, miré a la bebe en mis brazos

"Parece que tienes hambre"- expliqué mientras abría mi camisa y la amamantaba

"Eso es lo único que puedo envidiarte, yo nunca voy a sentir la sensación de dar con mi propio cuerpo de comer a mis hijos"- comentó un celoso padre a mi lado, abrazándonos

Una discusión se oyó tras la puerta, mientras los mellizos se aproximaban peleando

"Ni siete mil orcos provocan el desastre que esos niños de setenta años"- murmuró Legolas mientras los pequeños entraban a la pieza hablando a la vez

"de a uno o terminaré haciendo las cosas al revez"- murmuré en el momento en que Niniel mordía mi pecho-"auch, al parecer esta niña ya esta queriendo morder"

"Naneth, no quiero ponerme vestido"- se quejo Niphedril

"Vamos a caballo, usa mejor los jeans con flores bordados, Ithil te ayudará a cambiarte"- conclu

" Gracias, naneth"- dijo clavando un beso en mi mejilla mientras corría por el pasillo

"Bah.. el vestido esto el vestido lo otro"

"Gildor, no tendrías que cambiarte también tu"- lo regañó Legolas

"Es que yo tampoco se que ponerme ada"- acepto sonrojado

"Muy bien, vamos y te ayudo a vestirte"- se ofreci

"Ada!!! Yo me visto solo!!" concluyo un ofendido Gildor saliendo de la habitación

"Sacó tu carácter"- comentamos a una voz contemplándonos antes de estallar en una carcajada

Después de muchas discusiones entradas y salidas partimos con cuatro caballos libres, hacia el "aeropuerto", una imagen holográfica de alta calidad que XZ había creado para tal ocasión, cuando terminaron los saludos nos dirigimos hacia la casa, tanto Elías como Micaela parecían tener pánico de los caballos, los niños los calmaban, en lo que ellos recordarían como el peor papelón de su vida. Una vez en nuestro hogar comenzaron las sonrisas y recuerdos

"Parece que el tiempo nunca pasara para voz hermanita- se burló Micaela- estas igual que hace diez años, si hasta pareces más joven que yo"

"Me mantengo activa todo el tiempo, ese es mi secreto"- murmuré mientras almorzábamos

"Y Legolas, como va el trabajo?"- preguntó mi padre

"Por ahora todo normal, los negocios –entiéndase por el reino- van muy bien, mi padre y yo estamos muy contentos"

"Tienen en verdad una casa muy hermosa- comentó mamá- en un estilo raro, pero hermoso"- en ese instante un mensajero llego hasta nosotros

"Su padre lo necesita de inmediato, majestad"- comentó dando una nota a Legolas, mi familia nos miraba extrañada ¿majestad?

"Si me disculpan, debo partir para la ciudad de inmediato"- Legolas se levantó de la mesa con una reverencia, - "alcánzame en cuanto puedas"- murmuró besando mi mejilla. En cuanto terminamos de comer deje a los niños con sus abuelos, tomé un caballo y partí en dirección del palacio

"Se puede saber porqué nunca me lo dijiste"- bufó Thanduril cuando llegué frente a él, al parecer estaba furioso, Legolas a su lado me miraba confundido

"que no te dije que???"- en verdad no sabía de que me hablaba

"Como es eso que sos la guardiana del universo"- cri cri... hay Eru, quien más podría saberlo?? Suspiré

"Cuando estuve muerta Eru y yo tuvimos un cara a cara- expliqué por fin- me explicó que uno de los hijos de la luz debe vivir hasta la próxima encarnación, para mantener el equilibrio, y la elegida fui yo- los ojos de ambos elfos brillaban felices- por eso permaneceré joven hasta que dentro de veinte mil años (n.a: dos mil años de la dimensión propia de Lamia) me dormiré y dejaré este mundo a los nuevos hijos de la luz"

"Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"- preguntó Legolas con la mirada triste

"Porque prometí guardar el secreto hasta que sea inevitable no notarlo, esa fue la condición que Eru me puso, lo que quiero saber es como lo saben ustedes"- en ese instante entró un guardia con Micaela a rastras, mire a mi hermana extrañada, mientras esta clavaba sus ojos en m

"Esta intrusa estaba escuchando tras la puerta majestad"- explicó el guardia

"Es mi hermana"- me apuré a avisar, antes que el rey se cabreara

"Que fue lo que ocurrió?"- le preguntó este, Micaela lo miró atemorizada, yo le indiqué que hablara.

"Me extrañó la forma en la que salieron de la casa- explico – además todo allí se nota distinto, raro, me llamó la atención así que seguí a Lamia y me escabullí hasta aquí- explicó- Ahora alguien puede decirme exactamente que pasa aquí??"- suspiré y mire a Legolas y a Micaela

"Llegó la hora de la verdad"

snif, snif, ya ahora si me despido de este fic, ya se termino ;; buahhhhhh y yo que me encariñé tanto!!! buahhhhhh ;; ni hablar, alargarlo hubiera sido perder el senrido de la historia y tampoco quería eso Namarië buscando un futuro, aquí te dejo, pero antes:

**Hada**: ya vez que los pobres padres de Lamia son unos inocentes, que nunca se dieron cuenta de nada, necesitaron de una hermana metiche para arreglar las cosas jejjeje, ya ves que lindos los demon..digo hijos de LAmia y Legolas, y fui buenita y les di un poco de más tiempo juntos, espero que nos veamos en la próxima historia (tengo varias ideas jejjeje) Namari


End file.
